A Wispmother Warm Embrace
by wynnoath
Summary: A wood elf boy lost everything he cared about but soon meet a wispmother that will help him move on and be ready for the adventure he will have with some amazing friends
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Save By The Wispmother

To think Skyrim would be at peace for so long, the civil war between the Stormcloaks and the Imperial Legion rage on for so long then the return of the dragons did not help, but it all workout for a legend has come and ended not just the war but the dragons as well, sure there are still some dragons around but its rare to come face to face with them now, as for the war the stormcloaks have fallen and the Imperial legion was victorious. That was 300 years ago many things have change and skyrim is now a place for not just the nords but for all.

In the small town of Morthal a small wood elf boy that just turn 7 years old at the time is learning how to hunt with my father, he show him the ropes on how to use a bow and knife, his mother want him to use a sword so he can fight for himself and think that a knife won't cut it for him. The boy dad a wood elf is a well known hunter many would ask him to hunt down not just deer or elk but like bears, giants anything that would be a challenge. As for his mother also a wood elf was part of the Guard back in Solitude, every guy that she face would end up in jail or lost a limb if they get to violent. The boy live a joyful life have loving parents many friends but what happen next no one see coming, the town was having a feast many nords, elves, redguard, khajiit you name it dancing, laughing, eating, the bards singing to the town there smiles all around the night was young it look like nothing can go wrong, or so they though. A scream was heard what they saw a man was shot with an arrow throw his head then the sound of many horses running down the path to Morthal it was a large band of bandits they came a the time no one was ready to fight, the people to drunk or full from the food and tired from all the dancing can't get to there homes, the guards was few they can't protect the town as they too was drunk from all the mead. The bandits over run Morthal they kill and steal all they want and grab the women and children ready to sell them all.

The Elf boy and his family ran to the far east to get away from the madness, but as they fear four bandits saw them and ran after them, they ran and ran as far as there legs can get them but know they knew they can't out run the horses so the boys father said to his wife and son run i'll hold them back as long as i can, the boy cry for his father not to leave them but his mother know its the only way she grab him and ran, the snow start to fall a snow strom was ready to start. The Father hope he can hold them long enough that the snow storm can blind the bandits and save his family, he ready his bow and shoot one bandit in the chest, he ready his next shot but the snow storm blinding his sight all he can do is hope his next shot will kill the next one. He fire his arrow, he hear a scream but not from the bandit but the horse he miss his target, the man got up and ran right for him axe in hand. The hunter aim for the bandit but he have to stop the other two but it was to late, they are coming in close he jump out of the way ready his bow trying to hit one of them, the first shot miss, the second got one of there leg, the third miss, he ready for the fourth shot... He then feels great pain from his back he looks the bandit that was knock off his horse swing his axe at his back, the wound was deep the hunter know he cant give up he grab his knife and swing it to the bandits left arm and was cut off, the man cried in pain kick the hunter to the ground and drop his axe and was trying to put his arm back, the pain was to much he forgot about the hunter that was getting up and the next thing he know a knife was at his face and he falls back blood dripping from his face. The hunter grab his knife and turn around and made a run for the other two that are after his family, the pain from his back wont let him run that far he can feel his vision starting to fade he try and try to press on but was his legs gave out on him as he fall and lay on the snowy ground the light in his eyes fading.

"M... my... my family... i got... to get to... th..." he was silent as the snow falls and cover his body. The two bandits are coming close to them, the mother told her son to run as she will draw them to her and he can escape, but the boy dont want to leave her, she then grab him and told him he have to live. "Sweetie run you have to live, you are to young to die i want you to go see the many place that i and your father have seen and more, it will be hard but remember fight and keep fighting to live for the next day ok. I love you my baby boy remember mother loves you so much..." Said the kind loving mother as tears started fall from the side of her eyes.

She pull him for a quick hug, the boy full of tears not wanting to let go but they soon hear the horse coming for them. "Now sweetie run! RUN!" The boy turn and ran as fast as his little legs can carry him he ran and ran as fast as he can go, but he was getting tired he look back his face in tears crying for this lost, little did he know something was watching him. The elf boy got up getting ready to run but all he can do his walk very very slowly, but to his great fear the sound of the horses heading his way. The elf boy look around looking for something as a weapon... nothing... "is this it? Is this the end?" said The boy as he then see only one bandit, the one that got an arrow in his leg.

"Boy you better come and get ready... you can be sold for some good coin... but that don't mean i can't sell you all beat up not can i? hehe lets have some fun first. Oh and your going to pay for what that guy did to my leg... this hurts and i want to kill him for this but he maybe dead for all i know so kicking you around will do for now haha." As The man laugh he kick his horse to start moving the elf boy who was to tired, as he see the man right next to him he got off his horse. He kneel down to the boy and with his left hand grab the boy's right shoulder as he ready his right. The next thing the boy knew he feel a big impact to the gut, the boy cry in pain as he look up slowly the man ready the next punch, and again and again.

"Ok brat as much as i want to keep going i don't want to sell you to much of a bad condition now do... hehehe HAHAHA" As the bandit laugh the boy was slowly fading he can feel he was about to pass out. "Ok brat time to go."

As soon as the man was about to grab the boy he feels a cold chill run through his body, he know its cold but the cold he feels was freezing cold... he look around him, he see nothing but feel like something is watching him. He grab his sword ready for a fight, "COME OUT AND FACE ME! STOP HIDING!" but with his leg still in pain he cant really move much so he use his free hand and reach to his horse, but he don't feel the warmth of his horse its the only thing that can get him back to his group. He slowly turn his head to the horse and see that the horse was frozen, the bandit was really scared he was about to run but fell over thanks to his wounded leg. "DAMN THIS LEG MOVE! MOVE!" yell the man in fear. Then that feeling came again, the feeling your being watch, tears forming in his eyes he see nothing only the boy that is out cold the frozen horse and the trees and snow. He then feel something pass him from behind, he turns to the right then see the form of a ice serpent with four razor sharp fangs, its body was hard to see for the fact it is ice and the snow is not helping even though the storm has calm but the snow still falls. The creature was an Ice Wraith, the bandit ready to swing his sword out of fear but feels like something was biting his left side, another one have appeared then a third flew pass his face, the bandit swing his sword like a mad man, he swings and swing but fail to hit any of them. He was out of breath then he feels a cold hand touching his back, the tears from the man face keeping running down because he knew that if you see three or more Ice Wraith then the creature that they only respect was with them... The Wispmother a ghostly women that is very beautiful her cold touch was turning his body into ice, the man cried out "HELP SOMEONE SAVE ME!" with no one around in miles the man can only sit as his body have started to turn into ice, after a few moments the man body was turn completely into ice. The Wispmother soon started floating away from the frozen man then fires a ice cone that shattered the man into many pieces.

The Wispmother soon look at the young boy she was interested in him, there are many stories in tamriel of the Wispmonther but they are still a mystery, but one fact may surely be true is that wispmothers lure unsuspecting travelers to their doom, steal children, and takes vengeance on those who wronged them in life. From this moment she is taking the child with her they all start heading to a cave a little bit to the east so the boy can rest.

As the Elf boy slowly open his eyes he try to focus them, as he look around him it was a bit dark it look like he is in a cave the pain in his stomach is not as bad as before but he's a bit hungry, the boy wonder if this is the place the bandit have taken him to be sold, but no sign of the bandit or anyone, confuse why is he here? What happen? How long was he out? Is his parents still alive? All he can do is wait for someone or something.

"Ah i see you have come to child" said a female's voice. The boy was surprised by the female's voice as he look around him he see nothing. "Don't be afraid little one i save you from that man that hurt you" said the female voice. "Tell me little on do you have a name?" the voice ask in wonder.

"Yes... i have a name... its Rindir... Rindir Bardwynd..." said Rindir as he started to feel scared and a cold feeling was come to his body. "I see it's a pleasure to meet you young Rindir, please don't be afraid of me as i show you who i am, i only wish to talk" said the voice, as she wait for Rindir to calm himself for a bit she will appear before him. Rindir slowly calm himself know that this lady won't hurt him he said "Ok... if you just want to talk we will talk" after he said that the lady appear before him, the young elf was surpised to see a ghostly women that look like she was around her mid 20. Rindir was amazed by her beauty, at first he was afraid but remembered she don't want to hurt him but only talk so he ask her.

"Lady are you a ghost?" The Wispmother giggled at what he said. "You can say that child, but i'm something more see." As she said those words she hold out her left hand and came a Ice Wraith as it flew straight for Rindir it did not attack but wrap it's self around his right arm. "Don't worry he won't attack you, he is only resting on you." said the Wispmother. "cccaannn heee stoooop it's to cold i can't feeeeel my arm" stutter Rindir. The wispmother giggled "ok come now the child can't handle the cold" at her command the Ice Wraith let go and flow over the young boy. "You saiid your nooott a ggghost sooo what arrreee you theennn." said Rindir as he is still a bit cold from the wraith.

With a gentle smile she flew closer to Rindir, as she was in front of him she lower herself to be on even level with him and said. "I am what you would call a Wispmother and i want you to be my child." Rindir was confuse "be your child what do you mean by that"

"Like i said Rindir we wispmothers don't just kill other for revenge, but want to have the feeling to be a mother again, yes i have the wraith with me but they are not like the children i raise, we wispmother's are all different." said the wispmother as she rise up and pet her ice wraith.

"What do you mean the others are different from you? How are you all different? Why do you want me to be your child? I have a mother out there waiting for me." said Rindir

"So many questions but ill answer them all as best as i can" said the wispmother as she flew over to Rindir and sit next to him. "The reason why the other wispmothers are different is some look for the love of men but ends up killing them for they fear her or some find joy in taking them away and binds them close to her as she kills those close to them or some want there life force to grow stronger, or some like me want to feel love again to feel to have some kind of family, that is why we steal or take in some case, the children to be a mother before we turn in to wispmothers, it's a way to feel alive again." said the wispmother as she look at rindir wanting to hug him but know he cant handle the cold so she hold back the feeling of the child's warmth.

"With that i answer a few of your questions, but as for your mother i have my wraith's look for your family and im sorry to say but she was kill the man that kill her was heading your way but was kill by my wraith to keep you safe." as the wispmother said those words she can see the boy was about too lose it know that his mother is kill. 'Wha... what do you mean... she is alive... she is a a strong person... she cant... she cant..." as he feel the tears come and can't hold his emotions he cry out and made a run out of the cave.

"She is alive... i know it my mother is alive... mom mom i'm come i'm coming home with dad and have dinner together eatting smiling everything, yo you cannnn't be gone MOOOOOOMMMMMM" scream the boy as he run through the woods looking for this mom or dad. "MOM DAD IM HERE..." he breathe very hard looking around "MOM... DAD... WERE ARE YOU? IM HERE..." no reply only the sound of the wind and the small animals around him. The boy then started to run again, as some time past the boy can't run anymore he is to tired, as he fall on all four he lift his head and see a steel sword next to an old fallen tree. It was his mother's sword.

"Its mom's sword... she is close i know it" as Rindir look around again there he see a women leaning on the end of the old tree. "MOM! MOM!" Rindir ran to her with what little energy he have left. "Mom wake up mom" The elve came close and look at her his eyes grow wide, she was slash and stab from her front and her back her blood was froze from the cold, Rindir cant believe lost everything, his home, his mom, his dad, everything lost.

"You see child she is gone" said the wispmother as she come close to Rindir "I know it's hard but ill let you choose, one you can stay here and wait for death to get a hold a of you for the saber cats are close by, two head Northeast from here you can find a town and hope someone can take you in, or three come with me i can look after you and raise you as you are my own child... but its all up to you ill wait over their by the stones and let me know what it is you want." with that said the wispmother head to the stones where she will wait for his answer.

Rindir looks at his mom with tear in his eyes wondering what he should do, then remember his mother's last words to him "LIVE!" She said to him "i want you to go see the many place that i and your father have seen and more, it will be hard but remember fight and keep fighting to live for the next day." as he remember those words from his mother he made up his mind. "I want to live and i have to fight" said Rindir as he wipe his tears he head to his mother's sword and try to pull it out, few minutes have pass and he was about to pull the sword out, as he look at it he can see his face from the sword and look over to the wispmother he shout to her "I WANT TO LIVE AND CAN YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU! I WANT TO LIVE AND SEE THIS WORLD FOR MYSELF THAT IS MY ANSWER!'

With that the wispmother smiles and flew to him looking down on the young boy with fire in his eyes. "very well my son i will be your mother from now on and will love and protect you for as long as i can" with those words the wispmother said to him "now my son i will let you see your father's body so you to can bury him with your mother" said the wispmother as her wraith's wrap around Rindir's mother body "i know you would wish to see them together and be put to the ground i will help with this"

Rindir look at her and said "Yes mother... my elf mother and father need to be together and be place at a nice place" as he started to walk the other way the wraiths and the now new mother head off to find his father body.

The next day...

The sun was raising and the elf boy came out of the cave with his mother sword strap on his back and his fathers bow in hand and a quiver of arrows about to be strap on. he look at the graves he made next to the cave and say i'll be back to his parents as he ran off to the woods ready to fine some food for himself. Rindir can see the wispmother who is now his new mother ready and waiting for him.

"Are you ready my son?" she ask "yes mother im ready" he replied back "good as soon we find you some food i want to see if i you can use magic"

Rindir was surpise and ask "your going to show me magic"

"Why yes i want to see if you can but if you can't i have a way to unlock that power for you" the wispmother replied "OK but i know magic is amazing and all but not everyone can use magic, i know i cant" said Rindir "Like said my son you will know magic and i know how to unlock it for you" said the wisp mother as she giggle at her son. "For now i want to see how you hunt." said the wispmother.

The day past by Rindir and his new ghostly like mother are talking and laughting about everything that happen like how they got out smarted by a ribbit, got chase by a deer and how all this happen because his mother was the reason for it all, she keep asking how to use a bow and she was not quiet enough she keep scearing the animals and Rindir can't get a good shot at them if she keep flying to them, but in the end he got three rabbits and started a fire to cook them. As he cook two of the rabbit he want to save the last one for later, "ok mom how are you going to show me how to use magic?" ask Rindir "it's not all that hard my son you see everyone can use it but choose not to use it" said the wispmother "what do you mean?" ask Rindir.

"Magic flow all around us and all we have to do is open ourself up and let it flow through us and it can let you see thing in a whole new way" said the wispmother, Rindir was listen to her and like she said try to let it flow through him "relax let it come in, like how all you elves become one with nature just let the flow of mana come to you and picture a form of yourself that you didn't know was there" said the wispmother. As Rindir listen to his mothr he slowly get what she mean as he is connected to nature he need to let the mana around him come to him as it flow through his body then got a new feeling going to his finger tips. "Now give it form" said the wispmother "what form do i give it?" ask Rindir "any form something so simple that it is easy to do nothing to hard ok" as she say that Rindir though what to does she mean im trying to make it in to a sword but its not working... then the light change in to a light blue color and when he let it go from his hands snow burst out and he jump back after what happened. clap clap clap Rindir look at his mother and see her clapping "see you can use magic, everyone can use it but need a push to try it if not the feeling of magic will fade from them and they won't be alowed to use it, magic can be use easily when your young but get's harder to use when there older" said the wispmother "I... i... did it... i did it mom mom i did it" said Rindir was he was filled with joy, the wispmother giggle and said ok that will be all for now ill show you everything i know but its going to be all kinds of ice magic i hope you don't mind?" the wispmother ask Rindir was to happy he replied "i don't mind at all, but you know what this mean to me" he ask her, but she only look at him with wonder what he means? "i learn how to use a bow and knife from my dad, i know how to use a sword from real mother, and now i learn magic from you mom thank you i have something from all my family now" after saying all that the wispmother can't help but feel all warm inside and small ice shards fall that are her tears from her eyes, she then flew to him and hug him. Rindir was surpise she was not cold but very warm so he retune the hug.

From that moment Rindir and the wispmother and the ice wraith spend the next 6 years together from then it was time for Rindir to go out and see all of Skyrim to see what it can offer him. "Mom it looks like its time right" Rindir ask "yes it is my son, the last 6 years was the best moments of my life i wll treasure the memorys as i move forward" said the wispmother. Rindir knew what she means she told him two weeks ago that if a wispmother was able complete there purpose they can go to high hrothgar. Before she leaves she have given Rindir her wisp wrapping to remember her by.

"Be well my son head to winterhold so you can learn as much as you can and i will wait for you in high hrothgar with you parents and remember i love you so so much take care of yourself" said the wispmother as a bright warm light surrounds her she flew to Rindir to embrace him. Rindir embrace her for a few minutes and soon she was gone the light have stop all that was left was snow and the wind blow to pick up the snow to have it fly freely to the lands of skyrim.

After sometime Rindir grab his gear, from a 7 year old boy to a now 13 year old young teenage wearing leather armor, boots, bracers, and a adept hood. He wear his mother's sword at his left hip, and his father's bow and quiver of arrows srap on his back, the last thing he grab was the wisp wrapping and wrap it around his left arm like an armband. "Alright time to head to the college of winterhold"

* * *

Author's Note

This is my first story so i want to know if its ok and want to know what i need to improve on i really need the help im so new to this so thx guys enjoy the next coming chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting The Khajiit

As Rindir leave the cave he made sure he have everything he needs as he set off to Winterhold to learn not just magic but get any good information on what have happen in the last 6 years outside the woods. So the best place to start is to go to the college of winterhold and hopefully fine anyone wandering the area and ask for a map, who knows what will happened. Walking through the woods is easy for the young teen as he know his way around the woods, he just need to fine the cross road that won't be a problem. As hard it is to leave the woods he grow up for the last 6 years, he finds the dirt road he see blood stains and a dead horse not to far from the horse he see a wagon, Rindir went to check it out as he got close he found the body of the owner who was thrown to a nearby bush he was a merchant and most of his belongings are missing.

Rindir: I feel sorry for the man

As Rindir went to the body and close the poor man's eyes, and give a small prayer.

Rindir: I hope he don't mind if i get somethings from the wagon maybe i can find a map or a knapsack to make my journey a little easier, hmmm oh found them a knapsack and a map, this will do.

As Rindir look to see if anything else can be of use to him he hears a low growl from behind him, Rindir immediately jump out of the wagon and ready himself as he see a hungry saber cat.

Rindir: He must have got the scent of the dead bodies of the man and horse, well pal i'm not going to be part of your meal!

Rindir grab his mother's sword and have the ice spike spell ready to fire at the saber cat, the two wait to see who would attack first. The saber cat roar as it lunged itself at Rindir, the teen dash to the side and fire the ice spike hitting the saber cat sides, but it was not enough to stop it as the migthy cat use it clawed at the young elf. The saber cat dash at to the side trying to get close to it's prey, the young elf made a vertical swing at the large cat, but his swing miss and the large cat was able to land a strike on Rindir right arm.

Rindir: GRRR... why you... TAKE THIS!

With his left hand the elf cast frostbite at the large cat, the saber cat roar in pain as it feels the stream of frost hitting it, as it try to move back the elf follows making sure he can try to freeze the large cat so he can have time to cast his next spell. The saber cat was trying to make some distance away from the elf and make a counter strike, but fail so it gave in to its instinct and rush at the elf. The elf knew he won't be able to freeze it and just waited for it to go on the attack. Rindir ran around the saber cat and start firing ice spike, the first shot hit it's back right leg, the cat try to ignore the pain and swinging its claws and trying to get a bite of the elf, but the next spike hit it's left side, then front right leg. The mighty cat fell on the snowy ground groaning in pain, trying its best to get back up, but its body feel heavy. As the saber cat looks at the young elf one last time it see the teen rise his left hand and a large icicle in a shape of a spear was form, the cat don't want it to end so with what ever strength he have made one last lunged at the elf, as Rindir see this he fire his icy spear at the cat. The icicle spear pierce the large cat right in the chest, after the blow the saber cat's body flew a few yards back hitting a tree, the saber cat is dead.

Rindir: Well this was not what i was hoping for to start my journey, but it can be worst a could of get attack by a dragon now that would be terrifying. AH man this hurts better fine some bandage in the wagon and get the last three healing potion he got.

As Rindir walk over to the wagon he found the bandage and wrap it around his right arm, than grab the last few items he can carry in the kanpsack, as he was about to leave he went to the merchant body and gave one last prayer as he start to head off. A few hours have past and the sun is about to set Rindir have to fine a good place to set up camp or he can just keep pressing on, Rindir know its not best to keep going so setting up camp at a safe spot is the best choose, as the elf found a good place to set up camp he hears fighting not to far from him, out of curiosity he went to see what is going on.

Bandit 1: Give it up and hand over everything you have

Bandit 2: Yea there are 7 of us and 5 of you lot

Bandit 3: That's 8 you dumb dumb don't forget the chief he is right there!

Bandit Chief: Alright all you damn Khajiit, just give us the goods and there won't be any bloodshed today

By the way it looks the bandits don't have much of armor to protect them but the Orc have a full set of Orcish Armor. As for the two Khajiit they are wearing Steel Plate Armor but the helmet are missing. As the band of bandit draw closer to the khajiit with weapon ready in hand ready to kill, the Khajiit stand there ground and the two up front hold there Steel Great sword ready to fight.

Khajiit warrior 1: Don't mock us orc we already killed five of your men don't think we are weak like you!

Khajiit warrior 2: Cowards that what you all are!

The orc just stand there and laugh as he know that the two are almost out of steam.

Bandit Chief: Say what you want in the end we will get all your goods and maybe keep the two over there hehe

Rindir watch and feel great rage with in him, the Khajiit are out numbered and Rindir don't want to leave them. So Rindir ran up the hill and hide in the bush grab his bow ready an arrow and aim it at the bandit that is trying to get close to the two Khajiit.

Rindir: Take this you bastards!

Rindir fire the shot and hit it's mark, the bandit got an arrow through the neck and fell to the ground. Both sides were surpised, three of the bandits look around looking for the one that shot that arrow, Rindir ready another one and fired the shot hitting the bandit close to the chief. The Khajiit don't know who is firing the arrow but they can't waist this chance to fight back. The two Khajiit swing there swords and cut down the two in front of them and charge straight for the last four bandits standing.

Bandit 3: What is happening?

Bandit chief: You fools don't just stand there FIGHT BACK!

With that Rindir aim his next arrow for the chief... Then he fires his arrow,it knock of the orc's helmet and ready the next shot. The two Khajiit charge at the orc fighting him off, as Rindir wait for him chance he will kill the orc. One of the khajiit swing his sword down at the orc but the orc dodge the blow but he couldn't dodge the other Khajiit attack so he use his shield to block it. The impact push the orc back and with that Rindir fire his arrow, the shot hit its mark right to the back of his head, the chief fell down to the snowy ground, with that the last three bandits try to make a run for it but the Khajiit was much faster then them, cutting down two of them the last one just keeps on running to the woods, the Khajiit let him go knowing that whoever was helping them was ready to finish the job. The last bandit ran as fast as he can but he didn't know he was running right for Rindir who is waiting for him. The Khajiit warriors went back to there group to see if everyone is ok, then they all heard a scream. That was all of the bandits and the Khajiit group waited to see who help them. From the distance they all can see a teen boy running up to them. The Khajiit want to make sure if he is friend not foe. As the elf came close the Khajiit they ready themselves and ask.

Khajiit warrior 2: We know you help us but we still want to make sure if your friend or foe

Rindir kinda get it that they are making sure but he just help them, so he want to show them that he is not there enemy and drop all his weapons and put his hands over his head.

Rindir: I'm a friend and as proof i'll drop everything i have and hold my hands over my head because i can cast magic will this do?

As the Khajiit look at the elf they all look at each other and nod there heads and walk up to Rindir as they put there swords away.

Khajiit warrior 1: That will do you are friend and we are sorry about that.

Khajiit warrior 2: Yes we are sorry, we welcome you friend elf

With a big smile on there face the Khajiit hold there hand out. Rindir grab there hands and shack them, with that the three laugh knowing that they can all relax and enjoy the others company. The two Khajiit help Rindir pick up his things and lead him to the other three so they all can introduce themselfs.

Khajiit Warrior 1: Allow me to introduce myself i am named Dar'har

Khajiit warrior 2: and i'm named Ji'ato

As the the two khajiit gave there name the female khajiit step forward

Female Khajiit: As for me i'm called Khaja and this is my child Kihni you look the same age as her young elf

Kihni: It's nice to meet you

Khaja: And our elder over there is called Urjohar

Rindir: Hello my name is Rindir it's nice to meet you all

Urjohar: We welcome you to our caravan young Rindir

As they all finish introducing they go to the bodies of the bandits and grab there weapons and coin, once they're done they all they all agreed to set up camp close to the large rocks up ahead Kihni notice Rindir arm was hurt

Kihni: Your hurt

Rindir look's at her then his arm

Rindir: Yea i fought a saber cat and it got me good i was being careless haha

As Rindir laugh at the fact he was careless with his fight with the saber cat Kihni walked up to him and grab his arm

Kihni: You need to be more careful, now hold still ill heal you

Kihni close her eyes and hold her hand close to Rindir's arm a bright warm light, the light work it's magic all the pain Rindir feel in his arm faded and as soon as the light end the elf check his arm.

Kihni: There good as new how you feel?

Rindir: Much better thank you for healing me

With smiles on there face the two went back to help set up camp. As the camp was almost set Khaja ask Ji'ato to start a fire so they can get cooking for a meal.

Khaja: I should get a meal ready i'm sure your all hungry after that fight

Dar'har, Ji'ato: Yes please what are we going to have?

Rindir: I got some goat meat with me? I killed some on the way here

Urjohar: Goat meat you say? That sounds wonderful, haven't had goat in some time

Khaja: Oh i also can make some soup to keep us warm how about it?

Urjohar: Haha that would be lovely

With that Rindir gave the goat meat to Khaja, Ji'ato got up and grab some of the pots and bring them to Khaja as they get ready to start cooking

Ji'ato: Ill help with the cooking

As time past Khaja got done cooking some cabbage potato soup, Ji'ato just got done getting the goat meat ready for roasting, Kihni got the bowls, spones, and tankers ready for everyone

Ji'ato: Kihni why don't sit with everyone else, your mom and i can finish here, if i remember right Rindir did say he know somes spells maybe you want to ask him about it

Kihni: Sure just don't over cook the meat like you did with the beef

Ji'ato: Ah you worry to much i got this

Kihni: Mom can you make sure Ji'ato don't over cook the meat like last time

Khaja: Don't worry dear everything is fine, i'm sure Ji'ato won't make the mistake again

Ji'ato: Hmmm i feel like i can't be trusted to cook any kind of meat here

Kihni: Yea you burnt it and you use my tent to try to put the fire out

Ji'ato: I said i was sorry and i made you a new tent, now run along and set with the rest as we get started here ok

As Kihni walk over to Rindir she see him talking to Urjohar and Dar'har, as she got closer the three welcome her to join in on there converation.

Dar'har: Now i see why you live in the woods for some time

Kihni: What do you mean?

Urjohar: oh right you didn't hear his story.

Rindir: I told them for 6 years i lived in the woods close by here and this will be my first time leaving and seeing skyrim.

Kihni: Wow 6 years in the wood. Don't your family want you to know what is out there?

Dar'har: Kihni don't say that!

Urjohar: Now now dar'har she just got here so she didn't know what happened

Kihni: What? Did i say something right?

Rindir: No you didn't know so i'll tell the story again

As Rindir tell the story about what happened at Morthal six years ago, Kihni regret saying those words to him.

Kihni: I'm so sorry for your lost... i see i was in the wrong

Rindir: Like i said its ok you didn't know but, i did meet someone and she saved me and being with her for the last six years before she past away help heal the pain, but im still a bit sad she is gone.

Rindir knows he can't tell anyone about the wispmother being the one to raise him and show him how to use magic, they may look at him weird and others will question him and he won't be able to answer, but he still feel some sorrow thinking about his time with her and that she is now gone.

Everyone see that he miss her very much.

Urjohar: Young man it is sad to lose the people we care about, but remember as long as you keep them close to your heart they will always live on as long as you live, and they would love to see you helping others then feeling sad all the time.

After hearing Urjohar words it cheered Rindir up and he look into the campfire thinking, as long as he live they will live within him.

Kihni: Yea like Urjohar said and look you help us when we were attack by bandits right, im sure they would be proud to know you will be helping those in need

Rindir look at Kihni as he smile at her, she hug her legs and return the smile.

Kihni: Oh before i forget, Rindir do you think you can show me some spells?

Rindir look at Kihni for a moment and said to her

Rindir: I can but all i know is ice spells sorry

Kihni shuck her head saying its ok anything is fine, as they talk dar'har started laughing

Dar'har: Are you still thinking on using magic to fight hahaha

Kihni: And what's wrong with that huh?

Dar'har: Nothing oh haha it's nothing just the only spell you know is healing hand, and every time you try to cast a destruction spell it blows up in your face, or hahaha or the time you found that book on Alteration you summon that ball of light and you eat it haha... we have you keep your mouth open to get some firefly for our inventory HAHAHA

Kihni face was red and she grab a piece of fire wood and throw it at Dar'har and miss her target.

Dar'har: Hahaha you miss, you know you should keep fighting with that axe of your. You may not know this Rindir but she is a really good fighter with an axe but she want to know magic.

Kihni: There is nothing wrong about wanting to know MAGIC!

Everyone in the camp was laughing but Rindir feels sorry for her

Rindir: It's not all that bad wanting to know some magic, i mean look all i cast is ice and i carry this sword around and this bow, so the more you know on how to fight not just one way, you can be sure to use the other skills you have.

After saying that everyone look at Rindir with a surprised look. Even Kihni was surpise that Rindir was on her side after hearing all that.

Rindir: Sorry it was something that my dad told me he said if you don't know how to fight with a knife or make potions to help others then all your doing is wasting the skill you work so hard to improve. Urjohar had a big smile on his face and started laughing.

Urjohar: Haha yes there is truth in your father's words we all can do more then one thing, like the nords say in our travels "the god's gave us two hands, one hand with sword, in the other hand an axe" right?

Everyone then agree but Dar'har still made fun of Kihni, then they hear Ji'ato and Khaja said the food is ready. As they eat the khajiit told Rindir there travel around skyrim. They told him that if you need some gold keep your ears open because someone is always ready to hire someone to do a job but make sure you don't get caught up with any shady people that want you to do shady jobs. As they get done eating they all about to get ready for bed and head out at sun rise.

Ji'ato: Good night everyone i'll stand watch first then ill wake up Dar'har in 6 hours.

Dar'har: Alright night everyone

Everyone: Good night

As the night past everyone got up the next morning and started to grab there things and head out.

Khaja: Rindir will you travel with us to Dawnstar?

Rindir: Yes i would like that if you all don't mind

Ji'ato: You are more then welcome to travel with us

After everyone got all there things they start walking northeast from where they are at. As they travel Rindir was happy to learn about the Khajiit race and he find them to be an amazing race. The five khajiit is glad to have meet someone treating them like they are people not something different.

Kihni: So Rindir where are you heading after we reach Dawnstar?

Rindir: I was heading to The college of Winterhold to learn more on what happen in the last 6 years and know more about magic.

Kihni: Wow really i wish i can go there i want to learn how to use magic.

Dar'har: I wish you use your axe as well to keep you safe and not use weird spell book

Kihni: HEY!

Everyone in the group laugh, as they travel Rindir try keep his promise to teach her some spells but Dar'har and Ji'ato want to spar with Rindir to keep him in shape and not get rusty with his sword style, on the way they fought off some saber cats, frost trolls, and bears. They also got attack by three small groups of bandit, but they made it to Dawnstar before night fall. The travel took them two days and as they see Dawnstar from the distance Rindir was amazed, the town was large and the port have many ships. As they all made there stop in front of the town Rindir and Kihni went into the town to sell the pelts from the bears and saber cats, and some of the weapons that the bandits have, as the rest of them set up the camp and shop to start selling there goods. As the two got done they want to see the town and look at the many fishermen selling fish and see the many homes up the hill and the tower at the very top.

Rindir: Wow this place is something i wonder if that tower is to train new soldiers?

Kihni: No i think that is a temple for one of the nine gods

Rindir: You maybe right... he you think that could be an inn?

Kihni: No i think it's where the jarl lives

As the two look around and ask everyone they meet about the town, the people of the town told them that Dawnstar really improve over the last 300 years Dawnstar had many attack but thanks to a group of adventures they stay and fought for this town and more and more adventures came and keep the town safe. Soon as time past the attacks got smaller and smaller it allow the people to start building new homes and rebuild the inn, have more shops, made some look out towers, the quicksilver mines ran dry but the town ended up destroying it to have more land to build new buildings for the workers and made a home base for the adventures that want to stay and fight for the town soon as they stay in dawnstar they became a mercenary group for the town listening to any problem. As for the Ironbreaker mine it still was rich with ores but all the mines gave up and don't really see a reason to mine to mine when it don't give that mush coin, so they turn it into a prison. Then comes building the port it really help this town to grow more ships come by and trades with others from outside of skyrim, yup this town have it's ups and downs. As the two heard of the towns history they go to the adventures base called frostbite they see many of people from all over skyrim. Soon they go and see the inn and the place was busy they didn't stay long and head back to the caravan. As soon as they return Urjohar welcome them back.

Urjohar: Welcome back you two how did it go?

Kihni: It went fine, and look we go 500 coins for all the things we sold

Urjohar: that's good to hear, why dont you hold on to it for a bit.

Rindir: You sure? We can just put it with the rest of the things in the tent.

Urjohar: No its fine why don't you go to the inn and listen if anything catches your ear and come back when your done ok.

Both: Ok

As Rindir and Kihni ran off to the inn Urjohar walks back to his tent and waited for Khaja, Dar'har, and Ji'ato to return. As Rindir and Kihni was about to enter the inn they see something happening close to the port, the two when to check it out. They're was a big group of people and as the two got closer they see the dead body of a werewolf. Everyone is in shock and asking each other many questions.

Dawnstar man 1: Where do you think it come from?

Dawnstar women 1: Do you think there are more around?

Danwstar women 2: Are we all safe?

Danwstar man 2: Who killed it?

Dawnstar man 3: We should do something!

As the people are about to go in a panic three of the guards yelled out to the crowd to calm down and listen to what they have to say

Dawnstar Guard 1: Alright everyone i know your all worried but everything is under control we send a some guards to search around the area of the town, we want all of you to lock your doors and don't stay out so late we will make sure your all safe tonight.

With that the crowd of people feel safe knowing that the guard are on it and they can rest tonight, little by little the crowd of people left and head to there homes or go for the inn and get drunk. The guards look at each other and wonder if they should ask for some help from the men in town to help search for more of these werewolfs that can be close by. The one of the guard notice Rindir and khajiit are listening to them.

Dawnstar Guard 2: You most be new in town? Sorry you have to arrive a such a time...

Rindir: It's not a problem, but the way it sounds it's very bad that you need some help looking for the werewolf's

Dawnstar Guard 3: Your right this is the third one this week. the last two were found out by the road and we worry there maybe more.

Kihni: Want us to help you find the rest of the werewolf's?

Dawnstar Guard 2: Please you two are still young you should go and rent a room and stay the night in a safe bed.

Kihni: But we want to help and you need all the help you can get right?

Dawnstar Guard 1: Look we know you want to help, but we would feel bad letting some kids get hurt i mean look she is not wearing any armor to protect herself

Kihni: We are not kids! And i can fight just fine

Dawnstar Guard: Sure then if the werewolves swings its claws or get a bite out of you, im sure you be dead and it will be on us that we let some kids fight out there

Kihni: Im not like you nords i can move fast and have claws to fight remember that

Rindir: And if you most know i'm a hunter i can help track down where ever the werewolves are hiding!

The three Guards look at the two and give it some though.

Dawnstar Guard 3: Alright if you want to help see the Jarl first she should be at her home is the stone temple at the top of the hill, easy to get there right?

With that the two head for the jarls home hoping she would let them help. As they walk up the path to the temple they both can't believe that the jarl lives so high up over the town, as they arive they see two guards talking to a dark elf and a nord women.

Dawnstar Guards 4: Yes my Jarl another one is found and we killed it down by the port

Dawnstar Jarl: Hmmm this is not looking good, i want every guard to keep a look out and get another seach party and find them! I don't want any one hurt or killed as long as those werewolf's are come to this town.

Both Guards: Yes jarl

Dark Elf: This is not looking good Aeriil we may soon have to ask for help, maybe hire some of the mercenaries from the Frostbites to help us.

Jarl Aeriil: You want me to hire them? The cowards only care about the ale and how long have they been here? When we do ask for there help, they say they're hurt or they're to tired and want a drink! I tell you as soon as we get this problem solve i want them out of my town!

Dark Elf: But the town need them remember it's thanks to them our town would be in ruins, and we have no one to help us i don't know what else to do?

Jarl Aeriil: We will think of something, damn why won't they try to help us? We build a base so they can live here, we paid them by giving them jobs in the post board we even put a post about this and would pay 1000 coin that is more to keep them happy at the tavern!

As the two are about to head inside the Jarl notice the young Elf and Khajiit heading for them

Jarl Aeriil: Hello young travelers if there is a problem speak to my steward Malthis he can help you.

Kihni: Actually we are wondering if we can help you

The Jarl and Steward look at the two with a confuse look on they're face

Steward Malthis: I'm sorry but what do you mean help us?

Rindir: We heard about the werewolfs and want to help with your permission

Jarl Aeriil: Why would some young kids help us

Kihni: We are not kids lady we are old enough to fight for our self

Jarl Aeriil: True, but why help us

Rindir: The guard we spoke to told us if we want to help we have to come to you

Steward Malthis: Even so we... wait you know this is a good sign

Jarl Aeriil: What is it Malthis?

Steward Malthis: Aeriil why not let them help we can use this for our benefits.

Jarl Aeriial: I'm listening go on

Steward Malthis: If they do get rid of the werewolves and reward them it will hurt there pride that they let kids do there job and we can tell the town, when we ask the adventure for help do they help no but these two young brave souls answer out cry. Im sure they will see that the town will kick them out.

As the jarl listen to Malthis plan she have a big smile on her face.

Jarl Aeriil: Yes, yes the town people don't want to get rid of them because they think they're helping us but can't see that they are using the people to feed and give them a warm place to sleep. This will wake up the town and they will finally hear reason. Alright i give you permission to rid us of the werewolves and in return i will give you any reward you want with the money.

With that the two young teen were happy that they can help the town and get something out of this.

Both young teens: Yes ma'am we will see what we can do

With that the two run back and find the three guards and told them that the jarl want them to join the search party

Dawnstar Guard 1: Ok you two follow me, we will join the others right away

As the three of them ran south of the town pasting the Kihni caravan, from the road cut over to the snowy hills. After some time the three can see a group of Dawnstar Guards with torches in hand and is about to head deep into the snowy mountains.

Dawnstar Guard Captain: Ok men we just need to find the werewolves are hiding and be rid of them, don't going by yourself we want everyone to comeback alive ALRIGHT!

Dawnstar Guards: Sir yes Sir!

As the group split up in teams of three they search any possible signs of the werewolves, Rindir with Kihni and the guard with them search far east to see if Rindir can find and signs.

Rindir: Is there any caves close by or any place that the werewolves can take shelter?

Dawnstar Guard 1: Hmmm well the only place i know far east from here is the lighthouse but the time for us to get there will be few hours a day but on horse maybe an 1 most, why you ask?

Rindir: Well i there no caves close to the town and werewolves is close to a cures right so when they change back they need a place to lay low

Dawnstar Guard 1: That is true they can travel faster then we and a snow storm won't effect them at all they can smell and hear better then we can.

Rindir: Not just that, i feel like they maybe living in the town with everyone by day but at night go for a hunt.

Dawnstar Guard 1: By gods are you saying that they have been with us this whole time and we didn't even know it

Kihni: hmmm i smell something over there its the smell of blood

As Kihni inform them of what she smell the three ready themselves and slowly follow Kihni, as they come close to the edge of the hill and look down they see two werewolves eating one of the guards from the other party.

Dawnstar Guard 1: Those... those bastards they will pay for this!

As the guard about to run down and avenge his fallen friend Rindir grab him and told him to wait this maybe a chance to find out where they may be hiding

The Guard was angry but he knew that the young elf was right, as they wait the werewolves ended they're meal then two ran off leaving a trail

Dawnstar Guard 1: The way they went is straight for the lighthouse but we won't be about to fight whatever number they have.

Rindir: You go and inform the other guards of what we found and tell them to meet us at the light house grab some horses to travel faster ok

Dawnstar Guard 1: Right don't do anything crazy you hear me wait for us

As the guard turn the opposite way and run back to give the information the two young teens ran after the werewolves, the teens help each other to press on as the snowy ground was hard to walk on. As time past they see a light from a far it was the lighthouse tired from the journey they rest on the snow, after some time the guards have arrive, picking the two up and head for the light house. They watch from a distance and can see over ten werewolves eating a dead horse and bear after some time the werewolves start to change back to there original forms. Three nords, two Argonian, four dark elfs, and the last is redguard. They all went over to grab they're gear and get change, some of the guards knows them from the mercenary group

Dawnstar Guard Captain: Alright men ATTACK!

Everyone: YYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!

The men that are changing heard the battle roar of the guards try there best to fight back but they are not done changing in to there gear and was open for any attack, the guard and the two young teens did quick work cutting them all down. As everyone of them fall the guards give a yell of joy that the werewolves won't attack the town anymore. But the celebration was cut short as the door of the light house open three more werewolves rush out and attack the guards nearby. Everyone rush in and to engaged the other three werewolves who fought of the guards with no problem, Rindir ready his spell and fires it at the ground ice spikes pop out of the ground and the werewolves jump back but one was not lucky and was impaled from his legs to his chest and neck. One down two to go, the werewolves howled and ran back into the light house.

Dawnstar Guard Captain: I want all the injured to stay and you men look after them you four with me and the young ones now MOVE MOVE!

As they all rush in the lighthouse they look around for clues.

Kihni: My it looks big on the inside

Dawnstar Guard 5: Sir the top floor is lock but the door that leads to the cellar is open

Dawnstar Guard Captain: Good work, try to open that door break it down if you have to everyone else let's go to the cellar but be careful it could be a trap

As they all ran down to the cellar they see it was covered in snow and what came next was a Chaurus crawling out from the snow and attack one of the guards

Dawnstar Guard 6: GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF!

everyone attack the chaurus together and it falls to the ground, the guard got up and thanks everyone for the save.

Rindir: What was that? I never see anything like that

Dawnstar Guard Captain: It's a Chaurus and by the look of it this lighthouse must have a hole that lead to the underground tunnels where the Falmer lives... Damn this just got worst.

Kihni: So what you want to do go after the last two werewolves?

Dawnstar Guard Captain: No this will do for now, me and whatever men that can still will stay here and make sure that nothing comes out of this tunnel as for you two go back with the injured and report to the Jarl about this and have her send in some men to help close this hole to make sure nothing like this happen again alright!

With those order the guards strap some wagons on the horses and put the injured guards on the wagon, three of the injured don't want to go back, but stay and fight so Kihni healed them before she ran out of magic letting them know that is all she can do. They thank her and the rest went back with Rindir and kihni, it was a slow ride but as the sun started to rise they can see the town of Dawnstar just up a head.

The Khajiit cavaran see a wagon heading into town and notice the young teens driving the wagons they ran up and welcome them back, the welcome was short they let them know they're job is not done and must get these men to a doctor and report back to the Jarl. The other guards in the town saw there return from the seacrh party but notice the number of injured men and ran to fine a doctor or a mage that knew healing magic. After the news of there return the Jarl arrive and ask if any of them can report what happened, none but the two young teens stand before her and told her of the news.

Jarl Aeriil: So those lazy mercenaries at the frostbites were the werewolves? By the nine i can't believe something like this happen and not only do we have to worry about the two that escape but now the falmer. Malthis!

Steward Malthis: Yes need something jarl

Jarl Aeriil: Fine anyone that can help seal that tunnel from the lighthouse and have any number of guards to turn that light house into a base to make sure nothing like this happens again.

Steward Malthis: Understood it will be done

The jarl then look at the two young teens with a light smile on her face

Jarl Aeriil: I wish i can be happier but knowing that we may have to deal with the falmer is to much of a headache, but you did help us with the werewolves a reward than, as i promise what can i give you as a reward name it.

The two look at each other and told the jarl that they really don't have anything in mind. The jarl look at Kihni and ask her.

Jarl Aeriil: Are there more of you that came to Dawnstar?

Kihni: Yes there are four other khajiit i travel with, why you ask?

The jarl have a look at them and went up the stairs and hold her arms out, as she call to the town hear her words the town people all stop and see that the jarl was about to say something to everyone

Jarl Aeriil: Everyone on behaved of all dawnstar i not only give coin to these to young brave souls who ended the werewolves attack for sometime we ask the mercenaries that live with us to help us but they did nothing because it was they who are attacking us, they are the werewolves. Not all of them are but if you know the number of mercenaries missing at the Frostbite, they no longer live for they are dead our guards and these kids save us and we owe them our lives.

The town was in shock and can't believe that the mercenaries they trust are using them and killing.

Jarl Aeriil: I know it is hard to take in but it is the truth, for those mercenaries that are listening i want to to either leave this town or if you show you are not a werewolve and want to stay then help us and join the guards we have no need of people who only stay here for ale and a place to sleep as we serve you. NO! if you want to stay then work for it give up the life of an mercenary and work for a life here.

With those words many adventure look pale and see that the town people have an angry look on there face

Dawnstar man 1: The jarl is right we work and they have been doing nothing to help us!

Dawnstar man 2: Yea why are we giving our coin to them when they do nothing for us!

Dawnstar women 1: They don't really belong here!

Dawnstar women 2: Make them pay!

Dawnstar man 3: I say we throw them out now!

Dawnstar people: YEA!

As the people grab and start throwing whatever they can find at the mercenaries, the Jarl call out to them as she say

Jarl Aeriil: Mercenaries! You can leave now or start working to stay in this town, if only you help us things could have gone differently but you use us and now you will pay!

The mercenaries look at the town and grab there weapons yelled back

Mercenary 1: We will not listen to you and if you don't want to die then leave us be

Mercenary 2: Don't think you can do what you like we can easily kill you all

As the town look at them Rindir and Kihni walk up to them and ready to protect the people of dawnstar, three of the mercenaries dash to the two but was all knock to the ground.

Mercenary 2 and 3: What happened?

Ji'ato: We happened that's what

As they look up they see two Khajiit standing before them

Dar'har: You try to attack one of our own then you will fight us

Dawnstar guards: We Protect The People And Will End Any One that Will DO Harm

Mercenar and 7: We won't be like you

Mercenary 7: I want to stay in this town so i'll join the town guards, but you all are not mercenaries now, you are more like thiefs and bandits robbing the people here

Jarl Aeriil: Its like he say! You all are nothing more then bandits leave now or go to the mines and work as prisoners!

With that being said the mercenaries try to get violent was captured and send to the Iron-breaker mines, as for the other mercenaries gave up that life went to join the guards.

Jarl Aeriil: As for the two of you, your reward for stopping the werewolves is land we want you the other Khajiit to live with us and build a home for yourself, there is a place nice big area near the port you can build your new home

The two was in shock they didn't ask for land but as they are about to refuse Urjohar step in.

Urjohar: We would be happy to accept we been planning to find a place in Skyrim to settle down but didn't thing it would be in a town like your Jarl

Kihni: Urjohar what do you mean?

Urjohar: Haha little kihni im getting to old and told your mother and both Dar'har and Ji'ato that i will be leaving the caravan soon but they don't want me to go, so we want to fine a place where we can live and stop traveling all over Tamriel.

Jarl Aeriil: Then as the Jarl of dawnstar we welcome you to be apart of this town and you have my thanks once again as for the frostbites it will be remodel into medical clinic, no longer will it be a place for mercenaries.

As the jarl send some men and guards to the lighthouse the Khajiit grab there belongings and head to the port to find the land that the jarl promised them. As they arrived they're close to the water and good size land to build a nice home and have some fishermen as neighbors.

Urjohar: Yes this will do nicely haha

Khaja: well everyone let us set a camp first and tomorrow we can start with building our new home here

The group: Right

As the group set up camp for the last time, Ji'ato calls to Rindir

Ji'ato: Rindir are you planning to stay with us or are you still planning to go to the college?

Everyone stop what there doing and look at Rindir wanting to know his answer

Rindir: I will stay with you all for a few more days but i'll leave for the college as i was set out to do

Kihni have a hurt look on her face she didn't want see Rindir leave, she was hoping he would stay if not for him they wouldn't be around and have this place to now call home

Kihni: Why not stay we want you to stay the days we knew each other was short but we think of you as one of us

Khaja: Now now Kihni we can't stop him this is what he want he most do as his heart tell me.

Kihni: But mom he...

Dar'har: Will be leaving and you are going with him as well

The to was shock and look at Dar'har

Both teens: What?!

Urjohar: Haha when you two were away we talk it over and agreed that sense you want to learn magic and Rindir was heading over there the two of you can go together

Kihni: But what about all of you?

Ji'ato: Don't worry about us, look you two got us land and the college is right there so you can visit us whenever you have the time

Khaja: And when you do come we will always welcome you with open arms

Kihni couldn't believed it the tears are forming in her eyes and she ran up to her mom and gave her a hug, everyone looking have smiles on there face and then look at Rindir.

Khaja: Rindir look after my little girl would you

Rindir: Yes i will look after her its a promise

Dar'har: Well now that is out of the way let's finish up and go to the inn to have a meal

As everyone finish and about to make there way to the inn they all see Malthis heading for them.

Steward Malthis: Hello everyone i hope you don't mind, but want to give this to the two here this

As Malthis hand over the bag to Rindir, the elf check the bag and it was the reward money that was promise to them.

Steward Malthis: Like the jarl i to would like to thank you for all you have done, now i must be off have a good evening everyone

With that Malthis wave to them farewell and head back to the jarls home, with the money they got they can now pay for a good meal at the inn. By the next morning Rindir was first up and want to go for a walk around town, the town was nice and the snow falls very gently to the ground it made him think of his late mother that would always greet him every morning and have that warm smile full of love for the elf.

Rindir: I miss those mornings already... i wish you can see this mom i got some nice friends and they treat me like i'm part of they're family...

As the young elf walk the streets a gentle breeze blow and swirl around him it almost feel like the wispmother was wrapping her arms around him letting him know it's going to be alright.

Rindir: Yea it will be alright

As the sun rises the elf look at it and can't wait to see what the new day have waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Saying Farewell And Starting The Journey

As the sun rises for a new morning the town of Dawnstar begin their day opening up shops, trades being done at the port, the guards standing by to keep the peaces of the town, and children playing in the snow. As for the Khajiit they are building there new home and few of the town are helping them as thanks you for stopping the werewolf's.

Urjohar: Khaja are the two back yet with more wood?

Khaja: No Dar'har and Rindir are still out

Kihni: Maybe Dar'har made a quick stop somewhere?

Urjohar: If they did i hope they bring us something to eat

Dawnstar worker 1: Haha don't worry about them old man i'm sure they'll be here soon

Dawnstar worker 2: Well if they do bring something to eat i hope they bring us some snowberry crostata

Dawnstar worker 3: Oh yea the lady at the baker makes the best snowberry crostata

Urjohar: Really now? Should i ask them to bring us some when they get back

Dawnstar worker 2: Now that sounds like an idea

Khaja: Haha you guys only talk about food when someone is out getting materials

Dawnstar worker 1: Sorry we can't help it but some of the bakers here make some of the best sweets and the tavern have some have the best cooks

Dawnstar worker 4: You don't know that you haven't been out of dawnstar and didn't you told us your wife can out cook any one in town

Dawnstar worker 1: What?! I don't remember saying that

Everyone laugh at the poor guy as he try to find something else to talk about, when they all see malthis heading there way

Malthis: Hello everyone i see the house is coming along nicely

Khaja: Hello Mr Malthis it's nice to see you

Malthis: I won't be long im just looking for Kihni and Rindir

Kihni: I'm here but rindir went with Dar'har to get some more wood

Malthis: It's ok just let him know that the jarl would like to see you two before you both leave tomorrow

Urjohar: Is it important we can let Kihni see the jarl now

Malthis: No she want them both to see her and it's not that important, well i should go have a nice day everyone

As Malthis head back to the jarl's place everyone wonder what the jarl really want

Dawnstar worker 3: Ok everyone we should get back to work

Not long Dar'har and Rindir have return with the wood

Kihni: Welcome back

Dar'har: Sorry we are late with the wood we stop by the baker and think everyone should have something to eat

Rindir: The lady gave us a fresh bunch of snowberry crostata

As everyone gather around the two they can smell the sweet scent of the crostata

Urjohar: Yes they do smell good and look taste hmmm

Rindir: Everyone why don't we have a little break and eat

As they eat Kihni told rindir that the jarl want to see them before they leave, as the day past the sun begin to set the workers wave at the Khajiit and elf there goodbye, Rindir and Kihni start heading to the jarl's place to see what it is that they need to do before they set off to the college of winterhold. It took some time to get to Nightcaller temple, the guards welcome them told them the jarl is in the library. As they enter the entrance have some chairs both left and right of them with some small tables with a bowl of apples, the wall have many swords and shields hanging at the center is the emblem that represent Dawnstar. At the end of the room is the chair of the jarl behind the chair is the door leading to the rest of the temple. The two continue there way and see the first door on the right, as they knock and hear a male's voice telling them to enter. As they enter they see malthis waiting for them and welcome them, soon the jarl arrive with three books in her arms putting them down at a near by table.

Jarl Aeriil: Welcome Rindir, Kihni im sorry to bother you when you two are busy

Kihni: Not at all jarl we are happy to see you

Aeriil smile warmly to Kihni then look at rindir who bow his head out of respect for her, she then pull a letter from her side pocket and hand it over to Rindir

Jarl Aeriil: I hope you two can do me a favor, can you send this letter the Arch mage at the college for me

Kihni: Of course we can

Malthis: That's good to hear, it's a very importent letter

Rindir: If it's very importent why not have a guard to send it?

Jarl Aeriil: I would but with most of the guards are at the lighthouse as well as the number of guards i have left to protecting the town i can't send any of them, but since the two of you are leaving tomorrow

Rindir: You don't need to lose a single person here right?

Malthis: Yes the path to Winterhold is full of danger

Rindir: What danger do you mean?

Malthis: Oh you know bandits, trolls, ice wolfs, snowy saber cats, ice wraith and wispmothers

Jarl Aeriil: When you reach the college give it to the arch mage only no one else can read it

Kihni: If the letter is improtent why not give it to the jarl of winterhold then to the arch mage

Jarl Aeriil: Because the arch mage is the jarl

Rindir and Kihni: WHAT?! WHEN?! HOW?!

Malthis: The previously jarl die of old age, but on his death bed he gave the title of jarl to the arch mage he didn't have any other living family members , so he told him he can appoint anyone to be the next jarl of winterhold. Soon the arch mage work himself to the bone he have to look after the town and the college, but was not able to find the right person to be the next jarl.

Kihni: Wow having to look after the town and the college at the same time, the man must be ready to blow up having to deal with all the problems

Jarl Aeriil: Indeed but he did a good job after the last five years, we the people of dawnstar have a friendly relationship with winterhold we send workers to help them and they send mages to help us. I haven't send a letter to him in sometime now i'm sure he is beginning to worry.

Rindir: You sound like he have a thing for you?

Malthis: Oh it's the other way around she have a thing for him.

Jarl Aeriil: MALTHIS SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

Malthis: Oh i'm sorry jarl did i say something wrong? I only told them the truth about how you feel about the man

Kihni: Really your in love with the arch mage jarl? Wow did you two went on a date yet? Did you kiss? Are you two going to get married?

Kihni was asking to many questions and the jarl was red as a tomato her hands was on her face trying to cover her face not wanting the teens and her steward to see her blushing, Malthis was laughing at the jarl as Rindir tries to stop Kihni before the jarl decide to send kihni to the mines for asking to many personal question

Rindir: Kihni you have to stop the jarl looks mad

Kihni: But i want to know

Rindir: NO she is going to have you sent to the mines and you can't be able to go to winterhold so conrtol yourself

Kihni: Fine

As Rindir got Kihni to stop, the jarl took her time to calm down as well.

Jarl Aeriil: Well you both know what you have to do, send that letter to the arch mage and let no one see it but him got it?

Rindir and Kihni: Got it!

Jarl Aeriil: Good our business is done, Malthis would you see the two out if you don't mind? Ah the young these days

Malthis: Yes jarl, this way you two time to go

As Malthis lead the two out of the Nightcaller temple, Kihni ask malthis about the jarls relationship with the arch mage, Rindir tried to drop the subject but malthis was having a blast telling them some stories of the two

Malthis: The two were childhood friends, they grew up together as time went by they got busy with there duties, but they find a way to talk to each other and i don't know how they ran off having a date under my watch or anyones watch the two are something, still the two don't see each other that much now that he is both the arch mage and the jarl of winterhold.

Kihni: Wow the two are very close what is his name?

Malthis: His name is Mikhl, oh before i forget give Mikhl this letter for me it will tell him that you two want to join his college, it's a little thank you for what you two have done for our town.

Rindir: thank you malthis

Malthis: No thank you for all you done, now you two should be off i'm sure the other khajiit are starting to worry about you both

With that the two said there goodbye and head down the path back home, the moons are out it's lights shine down on dawnstar. Some of the people are heading to the tavern, the guards are getting ready to start there night patrol, stores are closing, the fishermen are heading home or to there boats, the children trying to have as much time to play in the snow but was called back home by there parent's. The night in dawnstar is very peaceful indeed. Soon a female guard ran up to the two teens.

Dawnstar Gaurd in-training: Hey are you the khajiit girl that help this town?

Kihni: Yes is something wrong?

Dawnstar Gaurd in-training: No i just want to give you this my old gear when i was part of the mercenary, i'm thankful that you open our eyes and the jarl let us be part of the gaurds for this town, so i've been looking for you and want to give you this as thank you. Well that is all i have to head back before i get yelled at, so long i hope you two have a safe journey

Kihni: Thank you and bye

Rindir: looks like we don't have to worry about buying you gear tomorrow right?

Kihni: Yea with this i can protect myself now

The two see it was a set of leather armor, Kihni can't wait to try it on but the two still need to head back. After sometime the teen's return to find the other khajiit were waiting for them, as they all got together they all started to have a farewell party for the two. As the sun begins to rise the two teens made sure they got everything they need, Rindir was the first one ready as he set in a chair waiting for Kihni he soon see Ji'ato starting his morning training he got up and greet him.

Ji'ato: Hey Rindir you up for a quick spar as you wait for Kihni?

Rindir: Sure im ready

As the two been to spar Kihni got the leather armor on and have a good look at herself in the mirror. Soon Khaja came in to see if Kihni was ready or need some help.

Khaja: Kihni are you ok need any help?

Kihni: No mom i was just checking to see i got everything

Khaja: I see but don't forget your axe at the table

Kihni: Hehe thanks mom... hey mom

Khaja: Yes sweety?

Kihni: I'm really going to miss you when i leave

Khaja: I know and i'm going to miss you too

As the two huge each other with tears in there eyes

Khaja: Now you be careful out there and look after Rindir ok, and i'm sure he will look after you too

Kihni: I will mom and i'll write to you as much as i can and visit you soon

As mother and daughter look at each other they soon left the tent and see Rindir and Ji'ato sparring. As the two ended there spar they see Kihni waiting for Rindir.

Ji'ato: Hey Rindir

Rindir: Yes?

Ji'ato: You look after her and stay safe ok

Rindir: You got it, i'll protect her i promise

Ji'ato: Good but make sure you look after your selve as well ok

Rindir: Sure and i plan to visit you guys, i see you all as my family

As the two shake hands and said there farwell Urjohar and Dar'har gave the two a huge telling them to stay safe and said there goodbye.

Rindir: Well are you ready to head out

Kihni: I'm a little nervous

Rindir: I know how you feel but we will do this together

Kihni nod at what Rindir said, as they begin to walk they turn and wave goodbye to the Khajiit, soon the people of the town that got to know them said there goodbye, then the guards wish them a safe journey. The teens made it out of Dawnstar, they turn around and look at the town one last time. After a few minutes the two turn around and start heading east to winterhold. As they walk the two begin to ask one another of the classes they are going to take.

Rindir: Kihni what are the classes your going to take when we get to the college?

Kihni: I'm not sure i hear they have many classes at the college, what about you?

Rindir: Me i'm not sure either, but that is why we need to go right? to find out what we want to learn

Kihni: Yea i hope i can do more then what i know

Rindir: Lets hope we don't have any teachers that will hammer us with many test and quiz

Kihni: Haha yea lets hope

As Rindir look at his map the two think it would be best to head to the lighthouse as the guards are station there, they can ask for a safe path to Winterhold.

Kihni: It will be some time before we reach the lighthouse, how long do you think it will take us?

Rindir: Well the last time we ran over there but we didn't make it that far maybe close to the half way point

Kihni: So we maybe there by night fall right?

Rindir: Looks like it or we may be there late after noon when the sun is still up, oh before i forget what time of the moons you were born? Urjohar told me that your mother was born at the Suthay-Raht what about you?

Kihni: As you can see i almost look elf like but my eyes and cat ears give it away so i was born at the time when masser is dark and secunda shines bright so i'm a ohmes.

Rindir: Wow i still can't believe you Khajiit are born base on the time of the two moons

Kihni: It's not all that amazing, but we khajiit are born different from all you elves and nords

Rindir: It's funny i was born here in skyrim and know little of my homeland, my parents did take me to Valenwood when i was small but i really don't know much about it.

Kihni: What of your parent's don't they tell you about Valenwood?

Rindir: My dad was born their at Greenheart but my mother was born here in skyrim in Falkreath

Kihni: Wow how did they meet?

Rindir: Well my dad want to try and hunt a dragon, yea a dragon to show off so what other place have them here in skyrom, the other bosmer think my dad was crazy but he was set on hunting a dragon so he left Valenwood and ended up here in skyrim

Kihni: Im sure he was not expecting to stay here

Rindir: Yea he ended up being hunted by my mom after she just entered the guards in Solitude he was thrown in jail thinking he was with a band of marauder, after some time getting everything straighten out my mom spend alot of time with my dad he even help out the guards and the two ended up falling in love and move to Morthal then have me

Kihni: Wow so your dad forgot the reason why he ended up in skyrim and meet the women of his dreams right

Rindir: Haha well the two didn't start of hitting it but they did love each other in the end

Kihni: Hahaha maybe you can learn more about Valenwood at the college when we get there

Rindir: Yea your right i may learn more about my homeland, i like that let's get to the college as fast as we can. What about your homeland

Kihni: What Elsweyr it's nothing special only sand few tress you know, it's next to Valenwood so we are neighbor hehe

The two teens continue telling each other story about there family or place they were born Rindir spoted some ice wolf up ahead, Kihni wonder why her partner stop then after some time she see the ice wolfs. He ready his bow as Kihni grab her axe in case some of the wolfs get to close to them. Rindir ready an arrow, waiting for his moment then fire the first shot. As the arrow flew straight for the one at the far right, it hit the ice wolf at its neck killing it on the spot.

Kihni: You got one whooo

Rindir: Yup but the other two found us and they look mad

The two ice wolf howl calling for the rest of the pack, then two ice wolfs than ran different ways but they are still are heading for the two teens

Rindir: You think you can fight off the one at the right?

Kihni: I can what about the one coming your way?

Rindir: I can kill it before it reach me

Kihni ran straight for the ice wolf with her axe in hand, as the two got close Kihni swing her axe with great force she was able to cut off it head. Rindir waited for the right moment to fire his next shot, the ice wolf is half way to him Rindir waited then fire his shot hitting the wolf in between it's eyes the wolf fell head first rolling up to the elf.

Kihni: Yes we won good job

Rindir: Thanks not bad yourself but we can't stay here for long more may come and we need to head to the lighthouse fast

Kihni: Right i don't want to fight a whole pack of them

As the two continue heading for the lighthouse the sky was slowly getting covered by the clouds a snow storm is coming the two teens need to move quickly before the storm comes. The teens run as fast as there feet can carry them, the clouds have almost cover up the sky time is really not on there side. Then out of fear the two hear some howls from behind them, it was the ice wolf pack with over nine of them. The two have either two choice stand and fight or try to keep on moving forward to the lighthouse.

Rindir: No matter how you look at it we will end up in this storm

Kihni: We should just fight, if we keep running we would be tired and the wolfs would end up killing us

Rindir: I agree but if we fight them we would be badly hurt, we have to find a place to wait for the storm to past

Kihni: We need to find a high place so you can try to shot as many of them down

Rindir: Look over there the two rocky hills it's perfect, the wolfs won't have much space to dodge and i can shot down a good number of them

Kihni: Sounds like a plan

As the two ran up the path to the two rocky hills the snow started to fall, it started of slow but as minutes past by the snow start to come down faster. The teens made it to the end of the path of the twin hills Rindir can see the wolfs heading for them he ready his bow grab an arrow and start firing at the ice wolfs. He don't need to kill them but slow them down so the two can fight off the small number that made it close to them. Thanks to the limited area the wolfs have to stop or crash into one another, Rindir continues to firing hitting them on the back side or getting a lucky hit killing them on the spot. Three have fall six to go the pack is half way past the path, Rindir keeps on firing he hit one at the left shoulder than aim at it again hitting it right in the head five to go. Rindir grab two arrows and fire it hitting one but miss the other four to go, the four are coming in close and three wolfs are at the back making there way slowly. Rindir put his bow away and grab his sword and ready a ice spike spell on his free hand.

Kihni: You did great i can take two and you take the other two

Rindir: Let's end this quick before the other three get here

With that said Rindir fires an ice spike at the wolfs trying to split them all up, two ran up to Kihni and the other two ran up to Rindir. Kihni swings her axe keeping one away and ready to swing again as she go for the second ice wolf, her axe landed on the wolfs back slaming it to the ground the first wolf make a quick turn and lunged at her, knock Kihni down the ice wolf aim its fangs at her neck but ended up biting on the handle of her axe. Kihni tring to push the wolf back but was being force to stay on the defends, she soon open her left hand and swing at the wolfs face clawing at it the wolfs cry in pain it give Kihni some time to get back up and land the finishing blow as she raise her axe and swing down aiming for the wolfs neck. Kihni fight was over, Rindir ran up the rocks firing ice spikes at the wolfs hitting one at the back leg he then ran up to the injured wolf ready to stab it but was stop by the other one as it lung at him Rindir change his spell wall of frost. He knew that ice wolfs can recover fast because his ice spells won't work that well on them they have a strong resistance to his ice spells. So all he can do is keep them away from him and try to end them with his sword. As Rindir fire the spell at the ground it stop the one coming after him and he can go after the other one he hit. The ice wolf that got hit by the ice spike recovered and lunged at Rindir, he swing his sword up wards hitting the wolf right at the chest, Rindir look behind him and the other wolf ran through the ice wall of spikes, with both wolfs at either side Rindir ready his blade waiting for the wolfs to attack first. Both of the wolfs dash at the elf at the same time Rindir stand there waiting for them to come closer, soon as the wolfs lunged at him Rindir jump to the side and see the two wolfs crash into each other. With that the elf ran up to the one he slash earlier and stab it right at it's back driving it through. The other one got up as it was about to attack it's face was covered by the ice storm spell, as the spell past through the wolf it did little damage but it stop him for a bit giving Rindir time to pull his blade out of the first wolf and drive the sword at the wolfs head killing it on the spot. The two teens ran up to each other then look to see where the last three are. The three ice wolfs see there pack all but wiped out they turn and ran out of fear not wanting to face the two, it was over the two teens fell to the ground glad it was over. The snow storm continue the two teens got up holding on to each other to stay warm, but Rindir don't feel the cold thanks to his time with the wispmother he want to keep Kihni warm. As the two walk past the tree at the end of the twin rocky hills they can see a bright light up ahead. It was the lighthouse the two full of joy but now they have to walk all the way up there. The way to the light house was slow the snow storm did not help, as the two walk slowly to the tower with each step the teens want to get to it so badly. After some time they can see three guards holding torches keeping a look out for any trouble, Rindir can tell Kihni will not last long in this storm so he pick her up carrying her like a princess he continue moving forward to the light. Running as fast as his legs can take him he was almost there but he is running out of gas, so he slowly put Kihni down holding her with his left arm Rindir raise his right hand and fire an ice spike at the hill in front of the light house hoping to get the guards attention. As the ice spike hit the hill the three guards was startled at the sound of something hitting the rocky hill.

Dawnstar Guard 1: Hey you come with me let's check out what is trying to attack us

Dawnstar Guard 3: Right lets go

As the two guards run down the path with a sword in one hand and the torch in the other, as the two guards ran down the path looking for who is firing at them they spot someone at the ground firing ice spike at the hill close to the light house, as they got closer they find Rindir and Kihni.

Dawnstar Guard 3: You two what are you doing here?

Rindir: I'll explain later help me get her inside so she can warm up

Dawnstar Guard 1: Got it give her to me and he will help you

As they ran up the path the other guards was surprise to find out it was the two that help them fight off the werewolves, as time past Kihni was in bed resting as Rindir explain to them why they are at the light house.

Dawnstar Guard Captain: I see you two started your journey to Winterhold, well it's getting late and the storm looks like it won't let up any time soon so rest up i have to go back down to the cellar to help cover that hole damn falmer come try to attack us i'll show them who's boss.

With that the Captain left Rindir to look after Kihni, he soon hears Kihni groaning he walk up to her as she slowly opens her eyes

Kihni: Where am i?

Rindir: Your inside the light house resting in a nice warm bed

Kihni: So we made it?

Rindir: Yup

Kihni: That is good, we need to...

Rindir: You need some rest the storm is pretty bad so we have to wait it out

Kihni: Ok but can i get something warm to drink?

Rindir: Sure i'll make you some hot coco wait here ok

As Rindir left to make some hot coco for Kihni, she look outside the window to see the snow storm it was very bad. After some time Rindir came back with two tankers full of hot coco, as he past Kihni her's he took a sip from his tanker.

Kihni: Rindir did you ask any of the guards if there is a safe way to get to Winterhold?

Rindir: Not yet i was more worry about you

Kihni had a light blush on her cheeks

Kihni: r r really thank you for worrying about me

Rindir: I did promise the others i would look after you

Kihni: hehe yea but i also said i'll look after you, knowing you your very careless and end up with wounds all over

Rindir: Hey come on i'm not that careless

As the two made fun of each other the guards watching them only smile at the two teens as they walk up to them

Dawnstar Guard 1: Ah to be young again

Dawnstar Guard 2: Come on man your not that old

Dawnstar Guard 3: The two of you look like a married couple you know

After hearing that from the guards the two teen's look away with there face red as a tomato, the guards laugh and told the two story about them being young and finding the man or women of there dreams, the night past on with laughter, stories and warm meals. The next morning the sun begin to rise the guards and workers walking out of the light house bathing in the morning sun feeling it's warm light shinning on the land, the only one that are not up are the two teens. In the light house the two teens sleeping close to each other as they hold on each other keeping the other warm (they didn't do it). Four of the guards came in and came in to wake the two up by throwing some snow balls at them srceaming that they are under attack.

Dawnstar Guard 1: HURRY GET UP YOU TWO WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!

Dawnstar Guard 2: THEY GOT US SURROUNDED!

Dawnstar Guard 3 AND 4: ATTACK!

Both the teens got up trying to grab a weapon but got hit in the face with a brigade of snowballs, as the two realise that the guards are playing with them the two look at each other. Rindir was the first to jump out of the bed as he find himself holding Kihni, the elf was red and was the khajiit but soon they hear laughter from the guards

Dawnstar Guard 3: You two should of seen your faces it was priceless

Dawnstar Guard 1: It was cute you two hold on to each other as you sleep keeping each other warm

Dawnstar Guard 4: Now with the fun out of the way it's morning you two should get something to eat

As the two teens watch the four guards leave they were embarrassed but kihni was feeling happy that Rindir hold on to her as they sleep. With a smile on her face she walk up to Rindir helping him up from the ground.

Kihni: What a wake up call right?

Rindir: Tell me about it, they came in throwing snow balls at us and yelling that the light house was under attack

Kihni look at Rindir with a sly look on her face

Kihni: So you want to hold on to me a bit longer then?

Rindir: Wh what? n no it was... i mean that it's ok to wake up with us no i mean i um i um ah

Kihni: HAHAHA don't worry about it i was only playing with you so what is there to eat right

The Elf look at the Khajiit with a dump look on his face as he begins to turning red

Rindir: Um yea let's get something to eat before we get hit with another snowball

After the two got a good meal they walk out of the light house greeting the guards waiting for them, the two ask if there is a safe path they can take to reach winterhold. Once they got all the information they need they say there farewell to the guards and workers as they walk down the path to Winterhold.

* * *

Authors note:

So tell me what you all think? I like to read if i need some more work on any area or its fine anything would do i hope you all enjoy this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Welcome New Student

Three days have past after going through some ups and downs, going through a snow storms that blind there view from the path, pasting the confusing ice caverns fighting trolls, saber cats, horkers, and ice wolfs. The horkers did give the teens something to eat every time they encounter some, then they have to finding a place to camp when the sun start to set, as the two back track they are able to find The Tower Stone but the stone is not what got there attention it's the view past the stone. It was the sea with it's icy beauty the small snowy islands and the broken ice fluting on the water made the veiw breath taking. After some time past Kihni told Rindir to look at there side they can see the castle like tower of the college, they can follow the sea side or take the new path going into the caverns. They choose the caverns, if they take the sea side it will take them much longer to reach the college for the fact that the college is build on the edge of a high cliff. So back to the cavern they go, to they're surprise the path was clear of danger but it still was a long walk, at the end they finally found it Saarthal

Kihni: Look Rindir it's saarthal! Isn't like a ruin right now?

Rindir: No idea but it's just like the guards said, when we find saarthal we are close to winterhold

Kihni: Finally after all we been through fighting our way here and getting lost

Rindir: Yea sorry about that

Kihni: I don't blame you, you got hit really bad from that troll so we have to rest for some time

Rindir: Yea i was careless like always sorry again

Kihni: Like i said don't worry we finally made it

As the two made there way to the ruins they can see a small group of people getting out of saarthal, the two took this chance to ask them if they can lead them straight to town.

Rindir: Hello can we take up some of your time?

The group look at the two for a bit then a Redguard women walk up to the two

Redguard female: Yes can i help you two travelers?

Rindir: Yes we are hoping if your group can lead us to town?

Redguard female: Why? Are you two in trouble? Running away from someone? Or are you two hoping to start a new life here?

Kihni: No no we travel from Dawnstar going to deliver to the jarl or arch mage this letter is from the jarl of Dawnstar, and hoping to join the college

Redguard female: Oh new students and some mail for the arch mage, i see come the town is actually over the ruins past the rocks

Rindir: Really?! i always hear the town is close to the college?

Redguard female: That was over 150 years ago, the town was always burn down because of us mages losing control leaving the town to be the first to suffer. So the people of the town got tired of it and was ready to leave to Windhelm, but the arch mage and jarl of the time told the people they can build close to saarthal.

Mage Student: Professor Monah we should start heading back to the college

Professor Monah: Yes sorry you two i can't tell you the rest of the story but the arch mage is in town he can tell you everything just follow us for now

Rindir and Kihni: ok

As the group start heading out of the area they walk past the stones that cover the view over the hill, as they past they can see the town of Winterhold full of life, the people out talking to each other not having to worry about the mage shoting spells at the town. As the two follow Monah and her class they stop at the middle of the town.

Professor Monah: Alright this is where we part just go to the office over there it's that big building he must likely be going through some paper work

Kihni: Thank you very much Monah

Rindir: We will see you again later

Professor Monah: HAHAHA yes i hope to see you two after the arch mage think you two can become students of the college farewell for now

As the group of mages wave the two teens they head to the office to see if the arch mage is there, as they enter they can see a few people holding many paper work as they handed it over to the next person. After some time they find the room where all reports go to, rindir knock on the door waiting to see if anyone will answer.

Male voice: Yes who is it?

Rindir: Hello we come looking for the arch mage and want to...

Male voice: Leave the jarl is busy come back later!

Kihni: We can't we have a letter for arch mage Mikhl from Jarl Aeriil

Arch Mage Mikhl: WHAT FROM AERIIL! GROMEN DON'T JUST STAND THERE LET THEM IN!

Gromen: Yes jarl, sorry i'm unlocking the door the both of you can come in

As the door open the two walk in seeing the arch mage sitting in his desk full of paper work, then they see a nord man locking the door behind them

Arch Mage Mikhl: Sorry about that my steward made sure i don't get bothered by anyone when i'm very busy

Rindir: It's ok we have two letter one from Jarl Aeriil and one from Mathis

Arch Mage Mikhl: Mathis you say, i haven't heard his name in some time is he doing well?

Kihni: Yes he is doing fine, here are the letters for you

Arch Mage Mikhl: Thank you very much i haven't got any word from dawnstar for weeks i was beginning to worry something might of have happened at Dawnstar

Rindir: Yea something did happen but we help solve the problem i'm sure it's in Mathis letter

As Mikhl read the letters he look at the two with a refresh look on his face, he got up from his set walking up to the two he grab there hand as he shake them letting the two know he is very thankful for what they done for Dawnstar.

Arch Mage Mikhl: You two have done a great service for Dawnstar i'm very thankful to the both of you, and Mathis letter said you two want to join the college right?

Both Teens: Yes we do

Arch Mage Mikhl: Ok first let me see what you two can do cast a spell any spell

The first one was Kihni she cast healing hand at Gromen, the nord can feel the healing effect on his body. Mikhl nod his head then look at Rindir to start his turn. Rindir walk up to the tanker full of water he then cast frostbite to freeze the drink, Mikhl walk up to the tanker and heat up the water then look at the two teens with a smile on his face.

Arch Mage Mikhl: Alright with that you two are now students of the college i hope you learn what you need. Just give this letter to Monah she will be waiting at the entrance of the college waiting to test any new students wanting to join.

Kihni: Oh we meet her at the entrance of the saarthal ruins she told us you can tell us the history of this town

Arch Mage Mikhl: I could but i got to get back to work Gromen can you give them the history lesson for me

Steward Gromen: Of course this way please ill tell you outside of this room i don't want to distract the jarl when he is busy

As the three leave the room they find some chairs and a table so gromen can start telling the history about Winterhold, Gromen ask one of the workers to get some drinks for him and the two teens as he tell them about the town

Steward Gromen: Now where to begin?

Rindir: Morah told us about the town was always burn down and the towns people are about to move to Windhelm but the jarl and arch mage at the time stop them from leaving and said they can build close to ruins.

Steward Gromen: Well than, it's like Monah said the people at first think building close to saarthal would be a bad idea for the it is full of draugr and maybe it have a tunnel underground where the Falmer is at. So the arch mage told the people if they get rid of all the draugr and show that it is also clear of Falmer then the people will stay and build close to it. The jarl also told that if they build there the town don't have to worry about the mages experiments and spells, the town will be safe thanks to the high rocks acting as a wall and the town will be at a safe distance from the tower. The people gave it some though on the jarl and arch mage words, after some time they agreed to build at ruins as long as the mage get rid of the draugr. After a few weeks many mage lost there life but was true to there promise and the people start to build the town of winterhold a new it first was made from wood then by stone as you all can see. After many years the town grow and thanks to the help with dawnstar the town grew even more and ever so often the mage go into saarthal to clear any thing that would come out of there. That pretty much ends the history lesson. Any Questions?

Kihni: no not really thank you for your time Mr Gromen

Steward Gromen: Your welcome now if you excuse me i have to go back and help the jarl hopefully he can soon find someone to hold the tile of jarl for winterhold the poor man have not got any rest in days

Rindir: Alright goodbye sir Gromen and tell the arch mage to take care

After they say there farewell the two teens decide to check out the town, after learning where the inn, shops, tavern, and guard station are at the two got hungry. They stop at the tavern to get a bite to eat, as the two teens find a spot to sit the waitress hand them the menu, as the two look at the menu three men came in trying to make a move on the waitress but the tavern keeper threw them out telling them if they're not hungry then don't come to his tavern. After they eat there meal they start heading up the path out of town, as they past the rocky which act like walls they turn to there left and see the college. As they walk up someone was standing there waiting.

Professor Monah: Well it's about time i see you two here, so what did the arch mage say

Rindir: He want us to give you this letter

Professor Monah: Let's see here... hmm... alright come follow me i'll show you two around the college

As the professor show the two the college to the teens they are amazed at the tower like fortress, Monah show them where the class will be at, the location of the library, the room where they can practice there magic, soon the rooms to do there experiment, then last she took them to the students dorm rooms where they can rest and meet the other students in the college. As they enter the dorm Monah called all the students to introduce them to the new addition to the class.

Professor Monah: Ok everyone i want you all to meet the two new students to join us please be friends with them.

As the two look around they see seven other student around the same age as them come to greet them

Nord girl: Hello nice to see some new faces here my name is Katlen

Argonian boy: The name Weerus and what ever you do don't try to get professor Tauedil mad he will make you drink a potion that will leave you paralysis for hours

Dark elf girl: My name is Evesuli let's get along and don't cause any trouble for me i want to learn as much as i can here

Nord boy: Stydic is my name don't let evesuli get to you she is a really kind hearted person

Evesuli: Would you be quite

Stydic: It's true don't try to hide it everyone in the school knows how kind hearted you are

Evesuli: Would someone kill me now

Redguard boy: Now now you two stop with the lovers quarrel already, hello you two the name Jailace it's nice to meet you both

Stydic and Evesuli: WE ARE NOT LOVERS!

Weerus: That is not how we all see it haha

Wood elf girl: It's nice to meet you both my name is Nilas, and it's nice to see another wood elf here

Khajiit boy: I agree it's also nice to see a fellow Khajiit here too, my name is Vasha let us all get along well and not fight like those two over there

Stydic and Evesuli: HEY!

Kihni: Hello it's nice to meet all of you my name is Kihni

Rindir: Same here i'm happy to meet you all my name is Rindir

As they all get to know each other professor Monah got all there attention

Professor Monah: Ok everyone i need to take both rindir and kihni to there new rooms really quick and you all can have them then ok

Students: Yes ma'am

Professor Monah: Ok Rindir your room is the fourth one over there close to the stair case

Nilas: Rindir your next to my room so let's get along ok

Rindir: Sure i'm in your care

Professor Monah: Kihni come your room is on the second floor it's the third one on the right

Katlen: Your next to my room professor let me show her

Professor Monah: alright everyone i'll take my leave, oh and remember class start at 8:30 tomorrow morning

As Monah was about to leave she gave both rindir and kihni the keys to there room. As Monah left the dorm Katlen and Vasha help lead kihni to her room, as rindir went to his. Rindir use the key to unlock the door for his room he open the door, looking inside it's a nice small room the bed at the left end facing the right wall a chest at the end of the bed, two chairs and a small table on the right side, a bookshelf close to the door at the left side and a cave bear rug. It maybe small but it's still a nice room, as rindir put his things on the table a knock was on the door, Rindir look at the door way and see Nilas standing there.

Nilas: You should close the door next time you enter your room

Rindir: Thanks it"s been so long since i have a room to myself

Nilas: Really where have you been then?

Rindir: For the last six years i was living in the woods close to Morthal it's a long story

Nilas: Wow but that is why we are wood elfs right?

Rindir: HAHAHA you got a point

Nilas: So what you think of the college?

Rindir: It's very nice the buildings, the rooms, and even the court yards is amazing

Nilas: I know right! So if your not doing anything when your done want to head to the dining hall to grab a bite to eat or stop by the library

Rindir: Sure sounds like a plan i'll be done in a few, if you want you can help me unpack

Nilas: Really sure that way you can get done faster

As both elfs unpack Rindir's things Nilas look at Rindir's sword and bow for a bit, she then grab the sword and hand it to him as she ask him if he can fight with both weapons

Nilas: Rindir here is your sword

Rindir: Thanks nilas

Nilas: Hey rindir can you fight using both the sword and bow?

Rindir: Yea i can my dad show me how to use the bow and my mother show me the way of the sword

Nilas: So i take it the weapons are gift from your parents?

Rindir: No they both got killed so this bow is my dad's and the sword is my mom's

Nilas: I'm sorry i didn't know did i bring up any bad memories?

Rindir: It's alright... it was a painful time for me but someone save me and show me i can use magic so i ended up here wanting to learn more then just ice spells

Nilas: Still i'm sorry about your parents... so where you want to put it

Rindir look at the wall it have some weapon holders to place his weapons, Rindir walk up to the wall on the right side and place his mom sword there and soon his dad's bow next to it

Rindir: I know it's for staffs but i'm sure the teachers don't mind

Nilas: Yea it's ok professor Logrkil have some blades hanging on his wall

Rindir: Well looks like i'm done putting all my things away where to first?

Nilas: Let's get something to eat i'm getting hungry

As the two elfs leave Rindir room, he turn around and lock the door putting the key in his side pouch as he follow Nilas to the dining hall. Nilas told rindir about the other kinds of magic they can use other then destruction and restoration spells. Both the elves got done with there meal then start heading for the library, as they open the double doors rindir can't believe how big the library is. The many piles of books in every shelf of all kinds right there rindir wonder if he can try to read them all, but knew it would take him a life time to finish them all. As the two walk up to the right side of one of the bookshelf's an orc came up to them wondering if they need some help looking for a book or two.

Orc: Hello nilas how have you been? and who do we have here a new student of the college i hope?

Nilas: Hi Dushgmar yea i need some help looking for a book and this is rindir this is his first day here

Rindir: Hello Dushgmar nice to meet you

Dushgmar: Hehe nice to see another elf here, so what book are you looking for nilas?

Nilas: I'm looking for the history for the Dwarven Dwemer is it still here?

Dushgmar: Yes it's over there close to the G section of the library on the table of misplaced books i didn't have the chance to put it back

Niles: Thank you Dushgmar

Rindir: Um Dushgmar do you happen to have a book about Valenwood?

Dushgmar: Oh wanting to know more of your homeland and it's many secrets right?

Rindir: You can say that

Dushgmar: It's over at the V section on the far right, if you want to know more there are some more books one is called "Land of the lost trees" it's a book telling about how Eden Root was first found by your kind.

Rindir: Thanks Dushgmar i'll look it up

Dushgmar: No problem if you want to take it with you sign the paper on my desk over there and write your name and the books your taking with you, but please bring those book back when your done. I hate it when no one brings any of the books back

Rindir: Alright i'll do that

As Rindir walk off to the V section of the library he look for the histroy of Valenwood, Nilas went over to him asking for what book he is looking for. As he told her she walk to the end of the bookshelf she grab the book he was looking for. As she hand him the book he thank her for it. The two elves talk about Valenwood and the Dwarven Dwemers the double doors open, both of the elves look to see if it's one of the other students but the one that entered the library was a elder looking nord with a high elf man and an imperial women. The three of them walk up to Dushgmar asking him for something, the two elves can't hear them they are to far from them. As the four got dont with there conversation the high elf notice nilas with a new face

High Elf: Hello niles i hope your doing well

Nilas: Yes professor Tauedil i was just reading about the Dwemers and showing rindir around the place

Tauedil: Hmm is he a new student here?

Rindir: Yes i'm new it's nice to meet you sir

Tauedil: Yes i think i like him

Nord man: Oh we have a new student here that is rare not many would try to travel here to learn about magic

Imperial women: Your the second new face i see today

Nord man: Second?! so we have two new students here now this is a joyful day

Tauedil: Yes i hope to see you both in my class tomorrow now we must be of

Nilas: Bye professors

As the three left the room nilas gave a big sigh of relief

Rindir: Is something wrong?

Nilas: Yea professor Tauedil is the one you should watch out for he is very hardcore when your in his class he is the Magic runes and Alchemy professor.

Rindir: Isn't Magic runes part of Destruction magic?

Nilas: Yes but Professor Aradur is not good with runes so he ask Tauedil to help teach it to us

Rindir: Wow so who where the other two professors with him?

Nilas: The elder looking nord is professor Logrkil he teaches us about conjuration and the imperial lady is professor Lassine she teaches us about restoration

Rindir: Who are the other professors here?

Nilas: Well like i said Professor Aradur teaches Destruction magic he is the other high elf her in the college he is more care free not like professor Tauedil, then we have professor Chuius he is an Argonian and he teaches Enchantment, then we have professor Taseel she is also Argonian she teaches Alteration but like professor Tauedil she can be hard on everyone and of course you know professor Monah she teaches Illusion magic so there are all the professors.

Rindir: Thanks nilas it looks like i may have a fun time here

Nilas: You are but don't cross the two monsters ok

Rindir: If they are as bad as you say they can be dragons hiding waiting to get us when we are not looking hahaha

Nilas: HAHAHA just don't let them hear you say that or it's lights out for you

As the two elfs luagh at the jokes they made about the professors Dushgmar came up to them, he have three books in his arm. As he look at the three books be gave one to nilas

Dushgmar: Here you go nilas it's the book you ordered last week

As nilas look at the title of the book nilas eyes been to shine

Nilas: No way i can't believe you actually found it

Dushgmar: It was not easy i have to ask many people in town to get there hands on this book

Nilas: Thank you Dushgmar your the best

Dushgmar: HAHA now don't make this old orc blush you two should start heading back the sun is setting and i have to close the library for today

Rindir Why are you closing the library?

Nilas: After every three months Dushgmar shut the library so he can put ever book back he is the only one here doing it no one helps him even if we ask to help him...

Dushgmar: I don't need the help, having some peace quiet is rare for me everyone comes here and make to much noise

Nilas: And that is his reason he is getting old he want some quiet

As the two elves leave the library rindir was curious of the book nilas got

Rindir: Hey nilas what is the book you got?

As rindir ask her she also ask rindir if they can sit at the court yard, As they made they way to the court yard they sit on the bench as nilas show him the book she got it was called "The Stars Of Birth"

Rindir: The stars of birth?

Nilas: Yea a strange title but it tells us of the mundus stones and the star constellation

Rindir: Really?

Nilas: Yes see here look at this can you tell me what constellation this is?

Rindir look at the picture the he can't make out what it is

Rindir: I'm not sure it looks like a head from the top but i can't see what it is

Nilas: It's the constellation for the lover

Rindir: How does that look like lovers?

Nilas: hehehe rindir it's looks like a women in lover look here the line at the bottem is the end of her dress, then it comes here then goes up telling us it's her legs then, it make a small line telling us it her hip

Rindir: I see now then that line going up is her arm then from shoulder to shoulder i see it now wow

Nilas: Right this book also tells us at what time and date which one we are born under. Like for me i was born under the Lover as i show you here and it say that any one born under the lover have a strong protection from magic

Rindir: So magic can't hurt you?

Nilas: Hehe no it saying that i take less damage from any magic spell

Rindir: I see i wonder what constellation i'm under?

Nilas: Well let's look... at the time you are born in morthal and the time and day is

Rindir told nilas the day he was born, as they look in the book they found out what star constellation he was born under

Nilas: Wow you are born under the Tower constellation

Rindir: What does it say about the tower?

Nilas: It say that under the tower will stand ever lasting as time past, meaning you have a longer lasting stamina then others

Rindir: Really i have more stamina then others, i like that i can last longer in a fight or in a race

Nilas: Yea but any one under the steed can move faster then others

Rindir: Wow this book is amazing

Nilas: When i'm done with it do you want to read it?

Rindir: Sure it was very interesting

Nilas: Hehe now we should start heading back to the dorms

Rindir: Yea lets go back

As the two elves got up from they are about to head to the dorms when they see kihni running up to them

Kihni: Rindir i finally found you hey did you hear about it?

Rindir and Nilas: Hear about what?

Kihni: A guard came by telling professor Chuius that they found three wispmothers, they're around the area so everyone have to stay inside. The arch mage is looking for someone to deal with the wispmothers as soon as possible.

Both the elves have a shock look on there face, but the look on rindir face was something else, he was worried about the wispmothers then anything. He put on an act telling the two girls it would be best to head back to the dorms and wait it out. But Kihni told him that the other professors need to know so the three agreed it would be best to look for them and let them know. As the three split up Rindir waited to see if anyone was watching him, when it was clear he ran to his room grab his sword and bow then made a dash out of the college grounds making sure no one see him. As he was out he look for the wispmothers using a spell only he knows its a spell that would let him find other wispmothers and calm them. As he wait for a few seconds he pinpoint there location running at full speed. After some time he ran down south looking for the wispmothers he can see them floating up his way as he show himself in front of them they ready to ordered the wisp to attack him, but Rindir cast the same spell that found them to stop the wisp the three wispmother look at what is happening in confusion. Rindir pet the wisp then head to the wispmothers

Rindir: Please hear me out i was raised by a wispmother for six years i don't want to fight you

Wispmother 1: So one of our kind raise an elf child as her own so tell us child?

Wispmother 2: What is it you wish to speech with us?

Wispmother 3: We want to know?

Rindir: The people of the town will come soon they are going to attack and kill you all i don't want that, seeing or knowing that a wispmother is killed in front or close to me will be like watching my wispmother getting killed before me so please turn away

Wispmother 2: We see you care for us deeply

Wismonther 3: But we come looking for life to feed

Wispmother 1: We don't know how the wispmother that care for you not take your life when you grew up

Wispmother 2: But we will take it for we hunger life

Rindir: The three of you can only control wisp but the one that raise me control ice wraith she is more pwerful then you as she show me how to control other wispmother's wisp

As Rindir raise his hand the wisp all fall down to the snowy ground soon he told the wispmothers to listen to him

Rindir: Please listen to me i can help you send you to sovngarde to rest and be free you don't need to hurt anyone or be hunted again let me help you

Two of the wispmother didn't want to believe he can help them but one flew to him

Wispmother 2: Can you really help me?

Rindir: Yes all you have to do is let go of your rage and pain and hunger just come into the light

Rindir's hand been to glow a light blue color the light have a warm feeling to it. The wispmother look at the light as she be begin getting a warm feeling inside her, a feeling she though she have forgotten. The wispmother feel something wet ran down her face it was tears

Wispmother 2: You are giving me a warm feeling it's a nice feeling like...

Rindir: The feeling of a son coming to see his mother again after so long, i know every time i see a wispmother i can see her the one that i can call mother. I want to be with her again but i can't, so all i can do is help your kind find that feeling you all have lost and send you all home to sovngarde or what ever place you can call the after life, but i can call it a place that will soon be your home, i'm sure my wispmother is waiting to meet you let her know i miss her and love her.

The wispmother flew to him as she embrace him the light then engulf the two, as the other wispmother watch they can feel the same thing the first thing they feel is being safe, warm, being loved they too flew to the elf. They soon embrace him as the light grew rindir close his eyes then a mark form on his forehead it had three small snowflake inside a diamond it began to glow, soon the light start to fade all that was there was the elf holding three wisp wrapping as the wind blow by he can hear them saying thank you to the elf. The wisp then change forms it turn into ice wraiths the elf ask them to hide, the ice wraith soon disappear, Rindir was surprise he then ask them to come back and they did. He can now summon and command the ice wraith like a wispmother, Rindir feel like he was closer to his wispmother like this. He then ask them to hide again after some time he can hear some foot steps marching his way Rindir start cutting himself and firing ice spikes making it look like he was badly hurt from the fight, it was then the winterhold guards and the arch mage arrive they only see three wisp wraps and rindir sitting on the ground badly hurt.

Arch mage mikhl: Rindir why are you here? don't tell me you come here to fighting the wispmothers by yourself that is dangerous

Rindir: I'm sorry arch mage mikhl

Arch mage mikhl: Mikhl is fine i hate hearing my titles

Rindir: Yes sorry about that but i just can't help it i can't just stand by and let other get hurt knowing i can help fight

Arch mage mikhl: That is very noble of you but you are one of my students now i don't like to see any of my students get hurt so for now on when you are told to stay at the college you stay do you understand me

Rindir: Yes sir

Arch mage mikhl: Good now you are hurt fighting off the wispmothers and her wisp, it's not very easy to fight that many of them

Rindir: I'll be fine just need to rest for a bit

Arch mage mikhl: Let me see hmmm... you'll be ok i can heal you right now

Mikhl rise his left hand up to the elf soon a bright light engulf him, the elf can feel his wounds he made on himself started to heal. When the light stop Rindir look at Mikhl waiting to move back a bit

Arch mage mikhl: Now go with one of the guards and head back to the college i'll let Taseel think of a punishment for you for running off on your own

After hearing Taseel name he remember what nilas said about her being a hard person, the elf got chills running down his spine. He was not happy to get to the college for the first time, one of the guards went up to rindir and told him to follow him. Back at the dorm all the students are wondering where rindir is at they can't go to his room it was lock they even call out to him but no answer, so they wonder if he was with one of the professors.

Kihni: I wonder if rindir is coming back here it's getting really late

Jailace: I'm sure he is ok he may be at the dining hall

Nilas: Don't worry Kihni he will be back

Kihni: I hope so he can be careless at times but i'm sure he won't do anything to dangerous right

Evesuli: I bet 10 coin he is at the arch mage office stealing his things

Kihni: Rindir is not like that

Weerus: I bet 20 coin he is at Taseel class stealing her things, i mean come on she have a emerald dragons claw it have to sell for good coin

Kihni: Guys don't start betting on...

Stydic: I want in on this i bet 30 coin he is at Aradur class destroying the place

Nilas: Hey Kihni is right stop this

Vasha: Let me in on this i bet 40 coin he is at the kitchen stealing food for us

Kihni: Guys stop now

Katlen: 50 coin he is grab professors staffs and hiding them away

Everyone but Kihni and nilas: Yea your on 50 coin it is

Kihni: GRRR WOULD YOU ALL STOP!

Jailace: Hey i'm not betting but if i have to 100 coin he is in trouble with the arch mage

Nilas: No way the arch mage spend his time in winterhold he rarely come here

Kihni: I can't believe you all made a bet on what rindir is doing

Soon after the group made the bet the door to the dorm burst open they all see rindir being thrown to the ground by Taseel. The look on her face was like an dragon's face any one can be scared just by looking at her and she was red as can be she was very mad.

Weerus: everyone i won the bet

Professor Taseel: Rindir for not listening to the instructions on staying in the dorm you went and put yourself endanger the arch mage was not happy so he want me to punish you for it

Jailace: looks like you all were wrong so i win the 100 coin from all of you but not kihni and nilas

Professor Taseel: Rindir it maybe your first day so i'll go a little easy on you but tomorrow when your done with all your classes come see me at my class GOT IT!

Rindir: Y yes m ma'am

As Taseel leaves slaming the door close rindir can feel someone eyeing him he slowly look behind him he see Kihni holding her ceremonial axe she was getting ready to attack him. Rindir was covered in sweat he don't know who is more scary Taseel or Kihni, everyone in the room gave jailace there coin then start to look at rindir wondering if he will live or die on the spot

Rindir: K Kihni hi are you having a nice night?

Kihni: RINDIR WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GOING OUT THERE ARE YOU TRYING TO GET KILLED?!

Rindir: No no no i was just...

Before rindir can explain to kihni he heard a slam at his right side, he slowly look at the right side of his face and see kihni axe was thrown. Rindir color turn white you can think he was a ghost. Everyone else was sitting at the side watching everything happening to the poor elf

Katlen: Should we stop this?

Vasha: If you ask me i would not

everyone else: Agreed

After kihni grab rindir she push him to the wall yelling at him for what he did, soon her voice was soft and it was breaking. She was crying

Kihni: Y y you bi big idiot d d don't you know how worried i was when you didn't come back here

Rindir: Kihni

Rindir can feel her hands are shaking he made her worry about him and made her cry he didn't want that

Rindir: I'm sorry kihni i won't let it happen again

Kihni: That isn't enough you need to promise me you won't run off like that again

Rindir: I promise i won't run off like that again i'm very sorry

Kihni: Don't you know how painful it is not knowing if your ok, you are my first real friend i made after coming here to skyrim i don't want to lose you

Rindir: I'm sorry kihni i'm really sorry

Before long rindir hold kihni in his arms as she cry, everyone watching was happy that the two are ok, the three girls are crying and the guys try to hold it in. After some time the group ran to the two telling them that they should all party to welcome the two for joining the College of Winterhold, they all agreed as they grab some instruments they all start dancing smiling and laughing to have a good time. Outside the door Professor Taseel heard the whole thing she just smiled as she start walking away from the dorms

Professor Taseel: I'll let him off this time, hurting a friend is more painful then any punishment i can think of.

Taseel look at the sky as she see the red moon over the college and the white moon under it, the light from the two moons shines down on the snowy grounds making the college shine like a jewel

Professor Taseel: What a wonderful night we are having i wonder if the other professors want to have a drink with me it's been to long hahaha

As the night went by everyone of soon went to there rooms wanting to rest up before the sun rise, rindir was the only one not in bed but sitting in a chair. Rindir call for the ice wraith to come out, as soon as they were called they fly around rindir with joy as rindir start to pet one then another wrap it self around his arm the elf start to remember the ice wraith that his wispmother control. The good times he spend with her was something rindir don't want to forget or replace, he soon see more ice wraith coming out to greet him, they flew around him as rindir close his eyes the mark on his forehead appeared again the elf feel very warm even though the ice wraith are cold they feel warm to him. The cold is like a blanket to him he soon feel the same arms wrap around him again, the arms of the wispmother holding him in a warm kind huge the elf want the feeling to stay but he know that he have to get to bed soon. The mark on his head started to fade then the ice wraith fade away the warm embrace soon faded as well. As he open his eyes his room was cover in snow all but his bed. Rindir wonder if he can tell everyone he must be casting spells in his sleep to hide the truth from them. For now he need his sleep as he got on the bed he slowly drift to sleep dreaming of his time in the woods together with his wispmother and his parents a sweet dream it was for the elf.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The sighless Pit

On the night of the full moons down south of winterhold it occupies a mountain pass north of Windhelm at an old fort a group of conjurers and necromancers, in the middle of the courtyard are three bodies of nords the Conjurers and Necromancers are starting a ritual. As they all start their chant one person from the side of the group walking around the circle of mages holding a urn full of vampire dust in one hand and the other hand a silver Jug full of troll blood. As he continue to walk around the mages he start to speech as they all chant.

Unknown Man: We are all gather here to call from the beyond to bring to us a creature as we give you the bodies of man to use to your liking as we only ask to give to us power!

As the man slowly make his way to the middle of the circle he poor the vampire dust in to the jug as he put the jug down in the ground he to start to cast his spell on the silver jug as he yell out

Unknown Man: NOW COME TO US CREATURE COME AND LISTEN TO MY COMMAND!

Soon the bodies start to fly up in the air as the silver jug start to shake the blood glow a bright red light it flew to the three bodies one by one it surround them then made it's way to their mouth, the three nord bodies slow comes down to the ground as the chanting from the mages goes on the three bodies slowly got up from the ground their eyes open it glow red soon the bodies start to shake as they raise their arm it start to change. Soon the legs, feet, ears, chest, and head changing soon a pair of bat like wings grow from their backs and there hands turn into claws, soon a pair of horns grow from their heads, as four fangs from their mouth two on the top and two from the bottem. Than last a long tail at the end of the tail it have a shape of a battle axe the transformation is complete. The mages stop their chant as the man at the centure cries out to them

Unknown Man: Look at them! We have done it we call a creature from the beyonds, call it what you may but it looks like a gargoyle but it's not made of stone, it isn't a troll because it don't have horns and wings, it's not a vampire lord no it's a creature created from the dust of a vampire and the blood of a troll a hybrid you say? It maybe, but it could be a creature from oblivion, but fear not the monster will be under my control soon we will attack the college of winterhold.

The group of conjurers and necromancers soon raise their arms into the air as they slowly drop to their knees they all are chanting the name of the one they call their leader The Demon Priest. As he walk past the three gargoyle like creatures they turn around to follow the demon priest he made a quick stop he raise his hand to the air he shout out to the three creatures

Unknown Man: Now go! Go and show me what you can do... attack the group of people that is traveling from Windhelm to the college and bring me their heads!

The creatures gave a roar as they flap there large bat like wings they soon sore into the night sky. On the road a noble man and his family traveling on a fancy wagen being escorted by six windhelm guards

Noble man: You there guard how long will it be before we make it to the college again?

Windhelm Guard 1: Don't worry sir we will be at the college by tomorrow after noon

Noble man: Thank you good man

Noble child: But father i don't see why we have to go to the college and...

Noble women: We already told you that we need to look for a mage to be your sister's personal instructor for she will be the next court wizard in Solitude

Noble child: But why did we stop at windhelm? We could of gone by dawnstar and then to the college

Noble man: You want us to go to dawnstar? HA don't you know how dangerous the road from dawnstar to winterhold is, have you not been listening at all son?

Noble child: But dad i...

Soon the wagon have made a complete stop, the noble family were confuse so the man open the door to the wagen to ask the guards what is going on, but before he can open the door the roar of a creature got the man scaried. As he move the covers he see the guards looking to the sky as the roar of the unknown creature was close by, soon a guard scream as he was picked up by one of the creature every guard ran close to the wagen making sure whatever is attacking them will not get the three nobles. After a few second they can hear the sound of something hitting the ground behind the wagen, two of the guards ran to the sound soon they scream as the other guards told them to calm down the two yelled that it was the guard that was picked up but his head is gone. Soon the same roar from the creatures was heard above them as they all look up the guards start to sweat, they don't know what the monster is. As the three creatures land in front of the wagen the guards ready them self to defend the wagen one of the creatures dash to them the men made a battle cry as they attack they all was knock up into the air, as they all land the creature raise their hands and a red light shotting at the guards start to drain the life out of them. It was like fighting a vampire but different, one of the guards was able to get back up, he charge at the creature he swing his sword at it's head the creature catch the blade with it's fangs, the guard can't get the blade out of the monsters mouth no matter how hard he tried the other guards got up to assist they're comrade they see the creature shatters the sword in it's mouth. The men don't know what to do as the they feel weak from the creature draining them the other two dash at the guards, all you can hear are the sound of the men screaming as they all fall. They soon turn to the wagon the noble man ran out of the wagen sword in hand

Noble Man: Monsters! don't come near me or my family!

The man warning don't matter to the creature as they made quick work killing him and his family, as they flew back to the fort with great speed they land in front of the demon priest putting the heads of the family of the nobles.

Demon Priest: Good work my monsters you have done well your strength will be of great help to me. Now everyone get ready we make to the college very soon they will give us what we need.

The group of mages all bow their heads to show respect to the demon priest

Demon Priest: Soon we will attack the college and it will fall, then the staff of the arch mage will be mines then all of skyrim for i will open the gates to a new domain hehehe HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

It's been almost a 2 year the two have been in the college, Rindir and Kihni have been learning new spells, making potions, and enchantments. The two have a free day to either have fun or do their own type of work. As Rindir make his way to the training room he see Jailace and Stydic heading his way

Stydic: Hey Rindir want to head into town and have some fun?

Jailace: Don't listen to him so what are you up to Rindir?

Stydic: What you mean don't listen to me i don't get you into trouble

Jailace: Oh yes you do! Your looking for a way to prank professor Tauedil for making you drink that transformation potion

Stydic: You think being turn into a cow was bad he have to... um i don't want to think about it

Rindir: You did blow up the class for mixing fire salt, dwarven oil, gleamblossom and a orange Dartwing into the potion we were making. So of course he will be mad.

Jailace: I don't know why we have to clean up after you

Stydic: No i'm still going to find a way to get back at him

Jaclace: Then don't drag us into it... *sigh* So Rindir where you heading?

Rindir: To the training room Kihni wants to have a match to see how far she have come with her magic

Jailace: Then i'm coming with you i don't want to be with Stydic right now

Stydic: Fine i'll go by myself see cya at the dorm guys

Rindir: Bye... he is going to die to professor Tauedil

Jailace: Yes he is a dead man, we knew him well not that well but i won't be sad about

Rindir: HAHAHA well can you heal us when the match is over?

Jailace: Sure anyone else coming to watch you two?

Rindir: Only Katlen and Weerus

Jailace: Well i can't wait to see this

As the two made it to the training room they see Kihni talking to Weerus and Katlen, Rindir put his training staff and srcolls on the side as Jailace walk to a near by chair.

Rindir: Ok Kihni i'm here ready when you are

As the three see rindir walk up to the area where they are about to have their match Kihni gave a high five to the two as they walk to where Jailace is at

Jailace: This will be good

Katlen: Yes Kihni have improve greatly

Weerus: But don't count rindir out yet, he can cast his spells faster then Kihni

Katlen: True but she can counter rindir ice spells with her fire magic

Jailace: That maybe true but remember she only know five fire spells and rindir know all the ice spells

Weerus: But don't forget rindir knows the ice destruction spells, some Conjuration spells and some illusion spells. As for Kihni she knows a good amount of destruction spells, some restoration spells, some conjurations spells, and alteration spells

Katlen: So kihni may have the upper hand here thanks to her alteration and restoration spells, she have a strong defends and a good offends

Jailice: Yes she have a more stronger ward spell then rindir, like everyone here we need to know the basic spelles from all the types and find the ones we want to master, for kihni she can push rindir so far that he can't do anything by run

Weerus: That is where you are wrong rindir still can fight her of with both his conjuration and illusions spells

Jailace: But illusion spells mostly work on others like animals or weak enemies right?

Katlen: Yes but there is the fear spell it can make kihni feel terrified when she is hit leaving herself wide open and let's not for get the invisibility spell it works for rindir really well since he is a hunter and hunters need to attack in the shadows.

Weerus: And the muffle spell make rindir move faster she won't hear him coming her way even if she have a strong defends rindir can match her with his speed and fast planning

Jailace: Yes the two are something even their conjuration spells, they can summon the weapons they mostly are familiar with and summon the flame atronach and the frost atronach.

Katlen: I'm glad the two don't want to learn how to use the dead

Weerus: No necromancers here that is for sure

Jailace: Well it looks like they are about to begin

As Rindir and Kihni ready themself they wait for the glowing light in front of them to drop letting them know to start the fight, as the two waited they ready the different spells on their hands. The glowing light soon drop and the spells start flying, rindir was faster he cast ice spike with his left hand and ready the lesser ward on his right hand, but Kihni knew she won't be able to attack as fast as rindir so she ready the steadfast ward spell on her left hand. As rindir ice spike smash into the ward spell kihni fires a firebolt spell to rindir, rindir ready himself as the fire spell hit his lesser ward spell it shattered really fast leaving him wide open. Kihni fire again but rindir dodge the spell without a problem, he cast muffle on himself. Kihni soon change spells she cast stoneflesh on herself knowing that if rindir get to close to her he will summon a sword in his hands to attack her, then ready magelight and change the stoneflesh spell with bound battle axe spell. Rindir see she ready herself for close range combat, so he start running up to her but he made a left turn casting bound bow. He start shotting his arrows at her, with both hands she cast greater ward blocking the arrows. Rindir smile at kihni he then cast muffle again but also cast the invisibility spell, Kihni was surpise so she then cast ironflesh then detect life to find rindir, but her spell was stop as rindir appear on her right side and grab her arm Kihni have a angry look on her face. As rindir ready frostbite he see kihni smiling at him the elf was confuse but then see she have fire a bright light at his face, rindir panic let go of kihni and cast lesser ward to try and block it. The spell did nothing it was a trick, she fooled rindir to think it's a lightning spell hitting the ward, rindir still have the frostbite spell ready, he blast her as he moves back kihni dodge the icy spell as she ran to her right rindir ran to his left the two firing spells at the other and dodging the other spell the best they can as they got close on both hands the two summon their weapons. Rindir have the bound swords and kihni have the bound battle axe, the two clash magic blades looking at the other with a smile on there face. The two start swing rindir moving really fast thanks to the muffle spell he land a few blows but it did little damage thanks to her ironflesh. Kihni is over powering rindir for the axes maybe slow but it's power said a differ, rindir can block the axe but the power is knocking him back rindir is being push to a corner, the match will end soon. Rindir only smile at kihni as he jump back he change his spell on his left hand as did kihni the two ran to clash again but rindir disappeard from veiw, kihni knew he was going to use the invisibility spell so she cast detect life. As she wait to find rindir she ready two firebolt spells soon she found him as she was ready to fire rindir fire two ice storm her way. Kihni fire at his ice storm with firebolt, as the two spells colid her firebolt was swollowed up by the high level ice spell. This shock kihni she didn't think that rindir would cast a strong spell with both his hands making the spell even stronger she act fast and cast flame cloak. As the ice storm hit her the flame cloak was able to protect her but she still was knock back hitting the ground, as she land the flame cloak disappear. She only cast flame cloak with one hand only taking half the damage if she only cast greater ward she could of protect herself but rindir's attack surprised her, before the khajiit could get up rindir cast wall of frost around her then ready an icy spear with his left hand. Kihni see the spear made of ice over rindir, as she look around her she can't move her arms thanks to the wall of frost she knew she can't do anything.

Kihni: I give up you win

Rindir: Sorry i cover you with ice are you ok kihni?

Kihni: I will be but can you drop the icy spear

Rindir look up at the spear he soon cancel the spells melting the ice around kihni and have water drop on him. Kihni laugh at rindir for getting himself wet like that, the two laugh, rindir help kihni up from the ground the two hear clapping from the side the three clapping for there friends for a great match. The two walk to the three as they wait for them to start healing them.

Katlen: Kihni you were sooooo close to win

Weerus: Yes rindir turn it around by giving himself some room and time to cast two ice storm

Jailace: In the end it's the level of the spell that gave rindir the upper hand.

Rindir: To tell you the truth kihni made sure i don't have time to cast the higher level spells so she made sure i keep trying to stay at close range

Jailace: Yea we show that if you cast your expert or master level spells kihni can block it with greater ward so you have to go in close

Weerus: But she also made sure she is ready for you with the stone and ironflesh spells not to mention she have more power over you with her axe

Kihni: But it was hard making rindir come to me then keeping up with him thank to muffle he even attack fast so making him not cast the expert spell was not easy

Katlen: That is why rindir made sure you don't see what spell he is going to cast

Jailace: Right for him having muffle and invisibility you don't know if he is close or far and detect life take time to find him

As the group talked about the match they can hear clapping from the door way it was professor Lassine, Taseel, and Logrkil the three of them was watching the match the whole time and no one have notice them

Professor Lassine: That was a great match you two you

Professor Logrkil: Yes it was a great fight but you both still need some work with your conjuration spells

Professor Taseel: Yes you still need some work around some areas but to think it's been 2 year and the two of you was able to learn so much, but i still wish you two learn more on other things then just firing spells at the other

Professor Lassine: Now now they just want to test how far they have come

Professor Logrkil: True but remember they are not the only ones that was able to learn magic in a short period of time

Professor Taseel: Your taking about Sinmir right?

The group of students only look at their professors with a confuse look on their face

Katlen: Um professors who is Sinmir?

Professor Logrkil: Don't worry about it to much

Professor Taseel: No we have to let them know that is why we are trying to make sure they don't end up like Sinmir

Professor Lassine: To tell you the truth sinmir is a talented nord with great magic abilities, he learn how to use any spell without a problem

Professor Logrkil: He was something he was only a first year like you all but rindir and kihni came later then the rest of you but anyway it only took him five months to learn almost everything here from the books of spells and he even out class the other students that have been here for years

Professor Taseel: He even out did us, the arch mage was thinking of making him the next arch mage of the college as he go and be the jarl of winterhold, but we didn't know it at the time but he found something that change him.

Professor Lassine: He slowly show it after his first year was over that he was planning something terrible

Kihni: What was he planning?

Professor Lassine: He was after the arch mage staff, but we don't know what he was planning so at the time when he was about to be the next arch mage his true colors was shown. He start saying that he have plans to control all of skyrim so he lost the right to be the next head of the college he then attack, we had a hard time fighting him off but thanks to the arch mage he over power him.

Professor Taseel: Sinmir was soon expelled but few of the other students follow him saying he can change everything, we fear that he will come back to get the staff so we have it hidden so no one can find it

Rindir: What will you do when he comes back for the staff

The three professor were silent for a moment with a depress look on their face, knowing that sinmir will come back he will do anything to get the staff the three only look at the students in front of them with a weak smile on their face.

Professor Lassine: I'm afraid we may have to kill him, but we hope we can reason with him

Professor Logrkil: Let's hope it's been almost five years now, i hope he cooled off

Professor Taseel: I don't think he did, but we have to be ready for him he is a very powerful mage

Katlen: Will we be ok?

Professor Taseel: Of course you all will, we will make sure that nothing will happen to you all

With that said the students have a worry look on their face, knowing that someone that can be at the same level as the professors or the arch mage is someone to be feared, but they can only hope that the professors are right that nothing will happen to the college or them.

Logrkil: Now are you all still planning to train here or are you all going out to play?

Katlen: Yea i got to meet up with Evesuli in town. I'll see you guys later ok

Jailace: Yea i need to find a book in the library to help me with professor Monah class

Kihni: I got to meet up with Vasha at professor Chuius class we are failing his class and he want us to take extra lessons

Weerus: I'll go with Katlen into town i need to buy a new robe

Professor Lessine: And what about you rindir? Are you heading into town?

Rindir: No i'll stay here Nilas is coming here in a bit she want me to help her with an experiment

Professor Logrkil: Alright you all be good you hear we have to get back as well

As everyone leave the room one by one but rindir he grab one of his books from his bag it was a book from his restoration class, his match with kihni show him that he need to learn the next level of protection spells. As he read the book he hold up his right hand, as he read he try to activate the steadfast ward spell. As the elf try to use the spell it shatters very fast, he wonder if restoration magic is even his thing kihni make it look easy. After a few tries he was able to use it for a good ten seconds before it shatter again. As he try again he hears someone giggling at the door way it was nilas holding two books in her arms giggling at rindir as he fail to use steadfast ward.

Nilas: *giggles* you are trying to hard

Rindir: Well if i don't try hard i won't be able to use the spell

Nilas: Yes but you are using the ward spell like it's a destruction spell

Rindir: You say that because you are good with restoration magic like kihni and jailace

Nilas: I maybe good with restoration but i envy you for knowing illusion magic better then me

Rindir: It's not that hard we can easily connect with animals and some times people i think

Nilas: You say that but didn't you just say the same thing about restoration magic

Rindir: Ha ha very funny

Nilas: *giggle* So are you ready to help me?

Rindir: Sure what do you need help on nilas?

Nilas: Remember i look up on the dwemers

Rindir: Yes i remember

Nilas: you see i was hoping you would come with me to the sightless pit

Rindir: Why to the sightless pit?

Nilas: I hear that the pit is a dwemer ruin we can go there and collect any dwemer parts we need

Rindir: I don't know

Nilas: Come on rindir it mean so much to me

Nilas is giving the puppy dog eyes to the young male as he try to fight it he knew he can't win so he gave in

Rindir: Alright i get it i'll go with you, but if things start looking bad we turn around and head back to the college

Nilas: Thank you rindir thank you i'll get my things

Rindir: Wait before we go we need to get some rope from town

Nilas: Don't worry i was already ahead of that

Rindir: Have you been planing this for sometime?

Nilas: Maybe now come on let's get ready

As Rindir watch nilas run out of the room he can only sigh, he needs to make sure nothing happens to her. Rindir made his way back to the dorm he went to his room grabing his mother's sword and his father's bow, he read some of the books nilas have about dwemer ruins being full of falmer and the different kinds of mechanical guardians being big or small. The elf wonder if going is really a good idea, he need to ask nilas if they should let the others know where they are going. As he grab everything he needs he lock his room and look at the room next to him. Rindir went over and knock on the door waiting for nilas to let him in.

Nilas: The door is open you can come in

As rindir open the door he see nilas holding her staff of fireball in her right hand, a knife on her belt, and a staff of chain lightning strap on her back. She also have a bag of things they need for the pit like rope, food, drinks, maps, books to write down her findings, and a bag to collect anything good. She was planning this alright.

Nilas: So i'm ready what about you?

Rindir: I'm good but should we let the others know where we are going?

Nilas: Don't worry i already let the professors know and they gave me the ok if it's you who is coming with me

Rindir: Well if the professors say it's ok then let's go

As nilas lock her room the two elfs start heading to town to rent some horses to make the trip to the pit. As they arrive at winterhold the town is still lively as when rindir first arrive, the two elfs look for the stable at the end of the town rindir saw the smith are about to close early rindir knew he need some more arrows he haven't been making or buying them for sometime. Rindir let nilas know that he is buying some arrows so she can go and ask the man to rent some horses. As rindir buy his large amount of steel arrows he can see nilas riding on a white horse and a light brown horse is ready for him.

Rindir: Ok so where do we go from here?

Nilas: The pit is south from here with the horse we can get there very fast

Rindir: Then lead the way

As the two elfs ride south katlen saw the two ride off wondering where are they going so she ask the man at the stable about the two elfs the man told her that they are heading for the sightless Pit that is south of here. Katlen don't have time to call her other friends so she made a dash back to the college grab her things and ran back to the stable renting a horse hoping she can catch up with the two. As both the elves arrive to the area all they can see is nothing but snow and rocky hills, as the two got off the horses they look around the ares trying to find the pit.

Rindir: Are you sure it's around here?

Nilas: Yes i'm sure we have to look for a pit not a cave

Rindir: Wait so the pit is not in a cave but out here?

Nilas: Yup that is why it is called the sightless pit, it say over the years people have fallen into the pit without know it was there

Rindir: Hey nilas what is that over there?

As rindir pointed up they can see a statue of a women

Nilas: I think it's the statue of Azura

Rindir: Wow that is ama...

Before rindir can finish his sentence he found the entrance to the pit, as rindir fell he landed in a pool of water. Thanks to that it save his life if not he would of been hurt or killed.

Nilas: Hey rindir are you ok? can you hear me?

Rindir: I'm ok just wet find a place to tie the rope so we can get out of here when were done

Nilas: Ok i'll be down in a bit

Rindir: Take your time i'll scout ahead to see if it's safe

After some time nilas tie the rope to a rock close to the pit checking to see if it's tight she made her way down, as she land into the water she swim to the shore she sit by and cast flame holding it in her hands to dry herself. Out on the snow fields as katlen ride up to the spot where the man at the stable told her she look around and spotted the other two horses, as she got closer she can see the rope tie to the rock heading down it was the pit. As she look down she can see nilas heating herself. Katlen was mad she yell at the elf girl scaring her

Katlen: WHAT ARE YOU THINKING COMING HERE NILAS?

Nilas: Wha!?

As nilas look up she see katlen coming down landing in the water, as she swim to nilas she march up to her with an angry look on her face

Katlen: WHAT ARE YOU THINKING COMING HERE?

Nilas: Well you see i want to check out the ruins for the...

KatlEn: AGAIN YOU PUTTING OTHERS IN DANGER THE PROFESSORS TOLD YOU NO MORE LOOKING FOR DRWEMER RUINS WITHOUT ANY OF THE OTHER PROFESSORS!

Nilas: But it was so close to town so i was hoping...

Katlen: THAT RINDIR DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU NOT GOING OUT OF THE COLLEGE WITHOUT THE PROFESSORS

Nilas: Well rindir said he would help me

Katlen: Nilas your to much i'm getting tired yelling at you *sigh*

As the two girls sit in silents katlen then notice that rindir is not with nilas

Katlen: Where. Is. Rindir?

Nilas: He said he will be scouting ahead checking if it will be safe

Katlen: How long was that?

As nilas was about to answer they then hear fighting deep in the pit, the two got worry as they ran down to find rindir they find bodies of bandits and falmer. The two was really worry now as they go down they almost fell as it was another pit but thanks to the pipes they can use it to go down without a problem, but they won't be able to go back up. Katlen told nilas they should keep going down to find their friend, as they went deeper they finally see the hallway they see a body flying to them. The girls dodge and see it was a falmer as they ran to the hallway they see rindir fighting off three falmer, two with bone like swords and the last one is shooting arrows at the elf. As the two girls about to help rindir the elf turn invisible, but it was not helpful as they can smell the elf the one with the bow fire it at the the area where the tent is rindir appire he was hit on the left shoulder. Rindir was getting irritated he soon ready the ice storm spell in both hands. As he came out he fire it at the two freezing them with this he grab his bow firing at the two hitting them in the head killing them. The third one ready his next shot and rindir can't use his left side that much because of the pain. He then ready icy spear with his right hand, as he wait for the falmer to fire he ran up to it. The famler fire his shot, rindir dodge then as he got close to the falmer he fire the icy spear at close range hitting the famler in the chest killing him there on the spot, it was over.

Both girls: RINDIR!

Rindir look to see nilas and... Katlen?

Rindir: katlen what are you doing here?

Nilas: Wait just a moment i'll heal you

As nilas heal rindir wound katlen look at nilas waiting for her to explain to rindir what she did wrong

Katlen: Well nilas want to explain to rindir

Rindir: Explain what?

Nilas: *sigh* ok i know... You see rindir i lied to you i never told the professor or anyone about us going to the pit

Rindir: *sigh*

Katlen: That is not all she put other students in danger many time so the professors told her that she won't leave the college even to town without one of the professors

Rindir: So kihni and i are the only one the don't know and you use that for your advantage right?

Nilas: I know what i did is wrong but the only reason i ask you is because of what happened with the wispmothers, you go and fight them off without anyone so i was hoping that with you with me nothing can go wrong

Katlen: But rindir got hurt because you didn't go to check to see if he is alright

Rindir: It's ok katlen

Katlen: But rindir your...

Rindir: i told her that ill check ahead and i should of come back as soon as i see the bandits and falmers, but i got drag into the fight as one of the falmer found me

Katlen: Still she is to blame for dragging you here

Rindir: It's fine once we find a way out we can get back to the college... man i'm going to make kihni worry about me again

As nilas look at rindir and katlen she understand that her greed to find anything to do with the dwemer put them all in danger, as rindir look at nilas he walk up to her fliching her forehead.

Nilas: ow

Rindir: That will do for now, i'll forgive you when we find a way out

Nilas can only nod her head

Katlen: So what now rindir?

Rindir: Let's keep on going

As the group head out the hallway split into two other ways, but the way on the left was cover in ice and snow with some of the rumble. The only way they can go is forward. As they went forward Katlen found a strang object as they look at it nilas look at the top then see if it can do anything. It turns out it was a chest, as they open it they grab all the things inside it they found one soul gem with a soul in it, ten dwarven arrows, one ruby, and an elven bow.

Rindir: Wow this bow looks to be in good condition, how did it end up here?

Nilas: Over time others come and put all kinds of things here or the falmer stole it from others

Rindir: Hmmm... i think i'll put it back

Katlen: Rindir why not take the bow

Rindir: Well i do have my dad's bow

Katlen: No no you should take it, think of this what happens if your dad's bow break on you in a fight here, we don't know how to repair it and the falmer is every where having extra equipment will help us.

As rindir look at the bow he grab his dad's hunters bow, as he look at the old bow he can see it have a few cracks around the curves, the string looks like it's about to snap at any moment. The bow was being over use and he was not making sure it was well keep.

Rindir: Your right i have not been keeping my parents weapons in good condition, maybe it's time i have them as a keep sake then use it for battle

Katlen: Right i can also tell that your sword is not cutting so well

Rindir: how can you tell?

Katlen: You can say it's a nord thing

Both the elves: A nord thing?

Katlen: Yea but let's keep moving... and i'll take both the gem and ruby

Nilas: Hey what about me i can't take the arrows

Katlen: If we find another chest or something that looks good you can have it

As the group continues on they found the door with a giant automata on the ground, nilas ran up to the centurion looking at all it's wonder, nilas grab her notebook and a quill as she begins to write down about the automata she even made a drawing about it. The drawing was rush so she can only draw so much, as she look at the head she found a grand soul gem it was empty, but she was happy to find the automata. Once she was done the three head on opening the door they enter the now hard stone walls full of dwemer design nilas can't help but be fill with joy as she write down as much as she can about the area, the group walk down the halls looking at the pipes, the golden bars, the sound of the machines still working after the many years it's been around. They soon find a campsite but not from man or orc, but a falmer campsite. Soon two falmer came out of the tent dragging a body of a Chaurus, the way it look they just got done eating it or ripping it's body for something. Rindir was about to grab his father's bow, but stop remembering what katlen said he grab the elven bow instead. He ready himself as he sneak up close to the falmer he read an arrow, he look at the girls seeing them ready to fight if more comes running out of the tent. Rindir fires the first shot hitting one of the falmer in the chest, the other falmer scream as he was calling the others for help. Soon five more falmer ran out of the tent they start to smell the air checking for any different scent, they found it the scent of two wood elf, and a nord they grab their weapons two with bows three with swords and the last one have a sword in one hand and a lightning spell on the other. Rindir ready his next shot then fire it at one of the warrior falmers, but they dodge the shot. Katlen ready her spells in both hand Nilas grab her staff of fireball then ready her spell on her free hand, rindir grab his mother's sword and he conjure another sword. Rindir jump on one of the falmer as the other two ran up to the girls, nilas fire a fireball at the two as katlen cast chain lightning at them, the falmer don't care if they are being burnt or getting hit by lightning they keep on heading for the girls

Nilas: They're not slowing down

Kalten: I know just keep on firing

As the two start running back the other way firing spells on the two after them rindir was fighting off the two archers and the warrior falmer. Rindir was able to cut off the famler head he then grab his body as he hide behind it as the falmer archer firing arrows at the elf. Rindir then change his spell then summons the ice atronach to help him. The atronach dash at the two archers as rindir drop the dead falmer he change his spell again he ran to the falmer that can cast magic. The girls can't believe that the two falmer won't fall, nilas grab her other staff than start firing at the two hoping to kill them as katlen keep on firing at the two. After some time the two falmer got close to the girls one swing his sword at katler, the nord girl cast stoneflesh to defend herself. As the sword hit katlen the blow didn't do much damage but it still hurt the nord. As the other swing his sword at nilas she try to block the attack with her two staff, it failed. Knocking nilas staff of fireball she was push to the wall hard, Katlen saw her friend in trouble she ran past the falmer swing at her. Katlen tackle the falmer that was about to kill nilas, as katlen put her hand on the falmer face she cast fireball blowing the falmers head nilas got up looking at katlen she then look at the other falmer head their way. Katlen then summon the flame atronach to aid them, as the flame atronach start firing firebolt and fireball that the falmer nilas ran up to katlen to she her hands, it was badly burn nilas close her eyes then a warm light engulf katlens hands, the burn was healing and the pain was fading, as nilas finish healing katlen hands they see the flame atronach was right behind them, the two look to see the falmer dead body on the ground all burnt.

Nilas: We should go back to help rindir

katlen nod her head as the two run back with the flame atronach following them, rindir see that the ice atronach kill one of the archers it was following the other. Rindir hold his lesser ward blocking the falmers spell, but the ward didn't last long.

Rindir: Damn i got to learn how to use the higher level ward spells

Rindir firing ice spike at the falmer, the falmer dodge the elf spell then fire lightning at the elf, rindir dodge the lightning he got close and swing his sword at the falmer, the falmer block the blow then push rindir back then swing at the elf. As the two continue clashing blades rindir and the falmer was on a stand still, as the two about to dash at each other rindir side step to the right then cast fear at the falmer. The falmer turn around then have a terrified look it was about to run away but was impaled by the ice atronach killing it. Rindir was happy it was over soon the girl arrive seeing the ice atronach and rindir.

Rindir: Are you two ok?

Katlen: We are fine, what about you?

Rindir: I'm ok... want to rest first before we head deeper?

Nilas: Sounds good

The three rest for half an hour in the falmer tent but the tent smell so bad they ran out then rest behind the tent where they find the falmers chests, they take a look inside finding three silver rings, one blue bottle, and a Dwarven dagger.

Nilas: Remember what you said katlen i get to have the next thing we find

Katlen: Yea i remember so what you want?

Nilas: I want the dagger

Rindir: I knew it ok i really don't want anything so you can have it katlen

Katlen: Really thanks rindir

As the group got up rindir walk up to the dead falmer he fought he grab it's sword, he know that his mother sword won't last long.

Nilas: Not wanting to use your mother's sword any more?

Rindir: No the falmers blade was damaging my sword so i can't use it much longer, i need to ask the blacksmith to fix it

When rindir check out the falmer's sword he gave it a few swings he put the sword on his left hip and put his mother's sword on his right hip, as the three head out they see the end of the hallway was full of mist. They walk slowly they can see more falmer tents the only different was that all the falmers were already dead. Blood every where as they check on the falmer body close to them it was killed not to long ago so what ever did this is still around.

Nilas: What you think done this?

Katlen: I don't know but we should get out quick

Rindir: I think it won't matter look

As they all look up they can see something moving in the mist it was making a lot of noise, every time it walks around it makes a small quake they can see steam coming out of it and the thing is very tall as a giant, the body is all made of gold it have a hammer and an axe for arms.

Nilas: I think it's a Dwarven centurion

Kathen: So it killed all the falmer here and it looks like it is guarding the place

Nilas: I don't know about you guys but i want to have a closer look at it

Both Rindir and Kathen: WHAT!? NO!

Nilas: Come on it's not everyday i get to see them move around

Kathen: It will attack you

Rindir: Ah girls we need to run

Kathen: Rindir can you please tell her is not thinking at all

Rindir: No we need to run now

Nilas: Rindir tell her we need to have a closer look

Rindir: No... WE RUN FOR OUR LIVES!

The two look at rindir then look at what he is looking at, the centurion was looking at them from the top of the stair. It jump down landing in front of the teens, as steam comes out of it's body it look at them raising it's axe like arm the three made a run it. Running past the centurion dodging its attack as it slam the ground. As the three look around to find a place to hide they hear the automata heading there way. Rindir look around he see a small pathway going up to a lighthouse looking tower. Rindir told the two to follow him, as they ran the centurion was on their tail. As they made it to the top of the pathway they see a dark hallway.

Rindir: You two keep going i'll make it follow me

Nilas: Are you crazy? It will kill you

Kathen: We need to stay together

Rindir: Look i can cast muffle on myself so the centurion won't be able to catch me now you two go it's almost here

The two wasn't sure if they should leave rindir but he made it clear that the automata will kill the two because they are not as fast as rindir, the elf cast muffle on himself then dash to the automata, The centurion swings its hammer like arm at the elf, the elf dodge the swing then grab the falmer sword hitting the left leg getting the giant automata to chase after him. As the two look at the elf using himself as bait katlen found a chest, she let nilas know about it they open the chest hoping to find anything to help them. As Rindir ran back to where they first saw the automata he cast invisibility on himself, the centurion made a stop looking around to find the elf, thanks to the mist and the muffle spell rindir can run past the automata but it won't mean that he is safe. The centurion can always look for the other two so he have to stay with the automata and hope for the two to find a way out, as the centurion was about to turn around getting ready to start looking for the other two rindir appear hitting the right leg. The automata turn around to find the elf hitting it's leg so many times. It raise it axe like arm then swing it down at the elf, Rindir dodge the attack then start firing ice spike at the main body. As it hit the centurion start moving weirdly it shot hot stream at the elf. It made a direct hit, the elf was sent flying a few meters away from the automata. Rindir slowly got up but as he look up he can see the automata standing in front of him with it's hammer like arm in the air, as it was about to swing down it was hit by a fireball the elf jump out of the way as the automata knee on one leg then look at what attack it, it was a flame atronach firing at the giant machine. Then rindir also summon his ice atronach to help him. As the ice atronach appear before the centurion it start attacking it as the flame atronach keep on blasting it, rindir look to see the girls are back ready to aid him.

Rindir: Thanks for the save... so did you find the way out?

Nilas: No we found a chest full of scrolls, ill heal you im sure the atronachs won't last long

Katlen: We need you to get the centurion attention as we ready to use the scrolls ok

Rindir: Got it

As nilas finish healing rindir both the atronach have fallen, the centurion look at the three mage students the flame atronach lay next to the centurion right leg it explode making the centurion to kneel from the damage. Rindir took this chance to run up to the automata jumping into the air he landed a few blows at its head, the centurion got up then use the steam breath again. Rindir jump out of the way not wanting to get hit by the steam he wait it out, as the centurion stop firing the steam it start to swing it's arms smashing anything it hits. Rindir look at the two checking to see if the spells are done, both the girl yell at him to get out of the way. Rindir cast muffle again to get out of the area as fast as he can, first was katlen as she use the scroll a giant blizzard surrounds the automata damaging it as long as it stay in the spell. The automata fire it's steam breath to try and hit any of the three my fail, as the spell ending the automata was on the ground getting back up, Nilas then use the scroll she have a giant explosion was made sending the centurion flying to a nearby pillar. As the automata try to move the pillar broke off and fell on the machine, as they look at the centurion it stop functioning as the steam stop flowing out of it's body. The three drop to the ground glad it was over.

Rindir: Man i though we are done for if it got back up

Nilas: I'm sorry i drag you into this guys, but i sure would love to bring the centurion back with us

Rindir: Ha ha ha no

Katlen: This better be the last time i want to grow old and see me having grand kids

The three laugh at what katlen said, as the group rest nilas when to the centurion to study it as both katlen and rindir rest up. Rindir look at the centurion for a second then turn away to look at the ceiling, as the mist start to clear the elf's eyes grow wide.

Rindir: Hey guys look up

Nilas: Is something wrong?

Rindir: No just look up

The two look up at the ceiling their eyes two grow wide, the ceiling they see a beautiful sight the ceiling was cover in blue crystals it looks like the night sky. The crystal was shinning so bright that the three don't know if they want to leave.

Katlen: It's beautiful

Nilas: I can't believe that something like this is underground

Katlen: It's look like stars

Rindir: I wonder if the dwemer put them up there to remind them that they are underground and the outside world is still out there waiting for them?

Nilas: Who knows, but that is the reason why i want to find out when i leave the college

Rindir: When we leave...

Katlen: Rindir what are you going to do when you leave the college?

Rindir: I really don't know... i came to the college to learn about magic, skyrim, and about valenwood... i'm not really sure what to do when i leave

Katlen: Well you don't have to worry about that now but when i leave i'm planning to be the court wizard for whiterun

Nilas: Why whiterun? You could go to solitude and be the court wizard there

Katlen: I want to be one in whiterun because i have family there

Rindir: It must be nice having your family wait for you to come back home

Katlen: Yea but i'm sure i'll be busy hehehe

Nilas: When i leave the college i'll be going to Markarth they have other dwemer findings for me to look at

Rindir: Well i wish you both the best of luck when the time comes we say our goodbyes

Nilas: And we wish you the best of luck when you leave the college, whatever your going to do may it be a good one

Katlen: Well for now let us look around maybe we can find more tresures around here and head on out

As the three made their way they found a few more chest from the dwemer the finding was great for them, after some time they find a lever as they walk up to it rindir pull the lever. The gate behind them close then the platform start moving upwards, after a few minutes the gate open the three walk out they see a dead ice troll close by they check it out, the troll have many cuts from different types of blades. As they head out they found a door as they open it the night air fill there bodies with relief they made it out. Katler spot the horses not to far from them as they made there way down, rindir only look at the night sky thinking of the blue crystals underground he wander how much fun he had being down there with his two friends. Nilas call out to rindir letting him know they are ready to head back into town. The elf only look at the other elf then to the nord he smile at them as he got on his horse they ride off back to winterhold and have to ready themselves for a lot of yelling not from the professors but from kihni for making rindir do something dangerous.

Nilas: Kihni is like a mother worrying about her child going out

Rindir: Well if you meet with the caravan she was in yea they worry to much for each other but i like that about them

Katlen: Will i'm sure everyone will understand it was all nilas fault

Nilas: Wha!?

As the two laugh at nilas they made it back to winterhold giving the horses back to the man at the stable look at his parents weapons thinking he should see the smith first thing tomorrow morning before his class start, for now the elven bow and the falmer sword will do for him. The three head back to the college they can see both professor monah and kihni waiting for them, as kihni see the three see ran up to rindir and tackle him to the ground holding him tight not wanting to let go, as for professor monah was yelling at the three to explain why they don't let anyone know where they went. As they head back to the college they entered the library where everyone was waiting to hear what the three have to say. After nilas explain that she lie to rindir and katlen found out the two left for the sightless pit and the little adventure they had. The professors agreed to let both rindir and katlen with a light punishment but for nilas her punishment will be something far worst. The professor let them go for it was late, as the three made it back to the dorm they have to tell them the story as well. After a long night of questions, yelling from kihni, and letting them know what they find rindir unlock his door enter his room putting his parents weapon on the table and hang up his new ones he thing lock the door sit on his bed looking at the ceiling, he was tired very tired from fighting his way out of the pits and fighting a giant automata that almost killed him, he had fun but for now he can sleep peacefully in the college.

At the southeast parts of the college a large group of mages with three demon looking monster camping next to the snow veil sanctum, as the demon priest ready his fellow mages to be ready at sunrise they shall move to the college.

Mage 1: My lord we have found a group of bandits close to the area and the other another group far east from here, also one of our other groups found some travelers close to the road we already have them wearing the collars, what do you want us to do with the bandits sir? Kill them and use their bodies to aid us?

Demon Priest: No use the collars to control those so called bandits, we will need as many live bodies to act as our pawn for the attack

Mage 2: My lord we have also arrive with all the draugr from the sanctum as you command

Demon Priest: Good...

Mage 2: And sir you would like this draugr we found it is very special sir

Demon Priest: Is it now? Show me

Mage 2: Yes my lord

As the draugrs walk out of the sanctum a large amount of force of wind burst out of the sanctum, it send three mages flying out of the the place. As one last draugr came walking out it was very special indeed it was a Draugr Deathlord holding a ebony sword and a iron shield, it looks around looking at the mages then at the demon priest. It ready it's self for a fight as it hits his shield, the demon priest walk up to face the Draugr Deathlord. The deathlord made the first move dashing to him, demon priest first use chain lightning it stop the Draugr Deathlord, but he was not ready for Deathlord to use the shout at him "Fus. Ro." it send the demon priest flying a few meets away, the demon priest was smiling.

Demon Priest: Yes this will do

As the Draugr Deathlord was about to attack again the priest binds the Draugr Deathlord making sure it can't move, he then use a spell to take control of this powerful draugr. After some time the Draugr Deathlord stop resisting then was under the priest control.

Demon Priest: How many do we have with us?

Mage 3: Over 55 draugr, 28 mages, and soon maybe over 15 to 20 bandits my lord plus 6 travelers

Demon Priest: Good with this force we can take the college and i will take the key we need

As the demon priest forces ready themselves a guard not so far from there camp ran from his hiding spot got on his horse he ride back to winterhold as fast as his horse can take him.

Winterhold Guard: I need to let the jarl know of this... that... Sinmir is coming... he is leading large group of mages and of the undead

As he race back to winterhold he hope he can make it in time for the battle for the College of Winterhold is about to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Battle For The College Of Winterhold

The month is Hearthfire, the day of the week is Turdas, the day is the 21th, as for the time it's 3:17am. A lone guard from winterhold is riding back from windhelm delivering an important letter to the jarl, he is returning back to winterhold letting the arch mage/jarl the news. But on his way back he spotted a small camp fire not to far from the road. The guard wonder if it's a traveler camping out for the night, as the guard ride closer he see seven hooded men dragging the bodies of the people that were camping. The guard guide his horse to a hiding spot to see what is happening. The people being drag don't look like they been kill no blood but only few small burn marks and some bruises, but they are all wearing a strange looking collar around their necks. The guard wait to see where are these hooded men taking them, as he slowly follow the group they ended up close to the Snow Veil Sanctum where he see others wearing hoods but one stands out from the other. The man is wearing a robe with a skull of a wolf on his shoulders with hagraven feathers coming out of the left wolf skull, a bone neckless around his neck, some forsworn gauntlets, and some human skulls around the waist. The guard believe that the man must be there leader of this group soon one of them went to inform him about something, the guard can't hear them so he got off his horse and sneak closer to hear what they are saying soon a large amount of draugr came from the sanctum. The guard was horrified by the amount of draugr, as soon the last draugr came out it was different from the other draugr it was a Draugr Deathlord. It started to fight with the leader of the hooded group, as the fight went on the hood of the man fell off the guards face was full of terror knowing really well it was someone he knew many years ago when he was a student from the college. The guard watch as the fight ended he hear what the man said about attacking the college he made his way back to his horse then ride back at full speed.

Winterhold Guard: I need to let the jarl know of this... that... Sinmir is coming... he is leading large group of mages and the undead!

As the guard made his way back to winterhold he ride past the wolfs and bears around the area not caring about them he only want to warn the town of sinmir's return. As time past he finally made it back he can see the college as he got close the gaurd made a sharp left turn then dash for the jarl's home. As he stop his horse in front of the door two other guards jump out of the way not wanting to get run over, the guard start slamming the door really hard to wake anyone in the house. The other two guards try to stop him from waking the jarl or the town, but the man told them it is important

Winterhold Guard: JARL! JARL! PLEASE WAKE UP! WE HAVE TROUBLE COMING THIS WAY!

As soon the guard hear the locks from the door being unlock he burst into the house as the other two guards trying to stop him. As the guards trying to drag him out of the house the arch mage called out letting them know he was a messenger that was send to windhelm.

Arch Mage Mikhl: I see you return so what does the jarl of windhelm have to say about having one of my students to be his new court wizard?

Winterhold Guard: Sir that is not important right now

Arch Mage Mikhl: What do you mean it's not important right now?

Winterhold Guard: Sir we need to have the town on high alert for sinmir his coming and he have a large force getting ready to attack the college

The news shock everyone, Mikhl stand there his body started to sweat as he can't believe that sinmir is back and ready to start a war with the college. As he calm himself he told the other two guards to to let the news out.

Arch Mage Mikhl: HURRY ALERT THE TOWN I WANT EVERY MAN AND WOMEN TO READY THE TOWN FOR AN ATTACK. CALL ALL THE SMITHS TO START FORGING AS MUCH WEAPONS FOR THE GUARDS AND ANYONE THAT CAN FIGHT. HURRY!

Winterhold Guards: Sir yes sir

Arch Mage Mikhl: You i know you just got back but send word to the college, we don't have a choice so i want all mages professors and students to get ready for battle

Winterhold Guard: Yes sir

As the guards spread the word everyone in town start grabbing anything they can use to seal the town from any of sinmirs forces, the smiths start grabbing all of there iron, steel, and corundum they have. The guards ready themselves as they ran out of the town in front of the college they all start setting traps down the path where sinmirs force will arrive, as the guard on the jarl's order made his way to the college he grab his horn from his side then blow on it. The sound it made woke the mages from their rest as they don't want to wake up so early. As the guard continues to blow the horn three of the professors walked out of the college wondering what is going on.

Professor Chuius: What is going on? Can't it wait till morning?

Professor Aradur: You gaurd what is it i have a test to give the students in the morning and i want them to rest

Professor Tauedil: What in the name of Julianos is going on here?

Winterhold Guard: Forgive me but i was send by the jarl to call on all the mages that the college will soon become a battle field for sinmir have return

As the three heard the name they look at one another then at the guard

Professor Tauedil: Are you sure he is back?

Winterhold Guard: Yes be is coming with other mages and undead the jarl want all the mages to ready themselves for this will be a hard fought battle

Professor Chuius: I'll wake the other professors you two tell the students to find a place to hide

Winterhold Guard: I'm sorry sir but the jarl want the students to fight for we need every mage for this battle

The professors didn't want to drag the students to battle but the arch mage have made the call so they have no other choices but to let them fight. It was not easy to watch your student go into battle then watch them fall, the professors told the guard to tell the other professors as they go and help the men ready for the battle. As the guard blow his horn again the other professors arrive as did the librarian and the student. The guard told them all what he told the other three on the up coming battle. Time is not on there side for sinmir my be close.

Professor Monah: Students i want you all to head to town with me so we can cast a barrier around the town

Vasha: How are we going to cast a barrier spell for the town?

Professor Monah: Don't worry the arch mage is there he will tell you what to do just bring your staffs to help create the barrier

As the students along with professor Monah head to town the other professors already head back into the college to get as many staffs and scrolls with the soul gems to set up around the rocky hills. With the staffs and the scroll wrap around the handle it can empower the staff, then put the soul gen at the top of the staff to auto cast the spells making it look that the college have more mages with them. As the professors create the commands in the scrolls and gems, back at the town the Arch mage made his way to the center of town telling the people to bring in the soul gems then set them around the town. As professor Monah arrive with the students, the arch mage told them to follow any one that is holding a grand soul gem then place there staff next to the gem then draw the restoration symbol around the staff. The students made haste for the area the gems are place, after some time every student fire any spell into the sky letting the arch mage its done. The arch mage begin his chant as he slams his two staffs into the ground as he pour in magic into the staffs. After some time a beam of light shot to the sky heading to the location of the other staffs, then a wall of light start to surround the town as the light faded the barrier is complete. The town is now protected from incoming spells from the battle Monah test the barrier as she fires an expert level spell to see if the barrier is working. As the spell hit the town a light appear stopping the spell, as they all see the barrier works the students wondering what else they can do.

Stydic: I'm going back to my room to get my staff and potions i'll also start making potion for anyone that need it, everyone should do the same

Jailace: Agreed we all most get ready i need to start enchanting any gear that the men needs

Evesuli: I'll go make as much potions for us and the guards

Kihni: I'll go see a smite if my gear is ready then ill help anyone in town

Rindir: I'll go with you i need to pick up some more arrows and head back to help jailace with the enchanting

Vasha: I'll help set up magic traps with the other professors

Weerus: Katlen and i can help the other smiths forge more gear for the men

As the group of students made there way everyone start working as hard as they can to in sure the people that are fighting are well protected from the enemy mages, the preparation was long and rush as soon as ever guard, mage, and sell sword are ready they can only wait for sinmir to arrive. The sun is rising as the light shine down at the snowy ground the people from the college can see a large group of mages, mind control bandits, and undead marching up the path to the college with sinmir in front. The arch mage walk a few meters ahead of the guards ready to see if sinmir will talk to him or start fighting. As sinmir the demon priest see mikhl waiting for him with his own forces he told this men to stop as he want to talk with an old friend. As Sinmir walk up a few meters away from his men he called out to Mikhl.

Demon Priest Sinmir: Hello my old mentor i see you are starting to grow some gray hair hehe

Arch Mage Mikhl: Sinmir stop this now we don't have to shed blood from our men we can talk this over

Demon Priest Sinmir: So you don't want anyone to be killed? Then all i ask is for the staff give it to me!

Arch Mage Mikhl: I don't know why you want that old staff so much to start this war

Demon Priest Sinmir: Oh like i'll tell you what i'm really going to do... but i will tell my forces to stand down as long as you give me the staff and no one not even the town over there will not be burn to the ground

Arch Mage Mikhl: Why would you go so far tell me!

Demon Priest Sinmir: Don't tell me you don't know about that staff?

Arch Mage Mikhl: I know it was made 300 years ago and it's the last thing that is made of Aetherium crystal nothing more

Demon Priest Sinmir: Yes but you don't know what it can really do can you? So give it to me now this is the last time i will ask for the staff

Arch Mage Mikhl: I refuse to give you the staff

Demon Mage Sinmir: Have it your way... ATTACK!

Arch Mage Mikhl: Archers Get Ready! My fellow mages ready to start casting your spells!

Demon Priest Sinmir: Get the draugrs to start firing their arrows! Casters Ready!

Both Leaders: FIRE!

As both sides fire there spells, arrows rain down on both sides the guards gave out a battle cry as they charge in, the draugrs did the same as the field of ice and snow now turn into a bloody sight. The battle field was full of fire ice and lightning from both ends men soon start to fall one by one as did the undead, the sell swords as in the battle running up to cut off the foe before them as they make there way to the archers, as did the mind control bandits. Three of the students summons their atronach to aid them but the other side match them in conjuration magic as they to summon their atronach. But as the battle goes on the men and draugrs that have fallen soon rise to be under the control of the necromancer, but the mages from winterhold put a stop as they all cast turn undead, turn greater undead, and bane of the undead to turn the corpse into ash. Sinmir watch as he start to lose much of his draugrs so fast as Mikhl still have a greater force of men to aid him.

Demon Priest Sinmir: Hmmm... looks like it's time to call out my pets to play

As sinmir raise his arms into the air the necromancer and conjurers start to fall back leaving the mind control bandits and the draugrs on the battlefield, the guards and sell swords all cry in triumph as they see there enemy run in fear, but only if it was true as everyone hear a loud roar echoing around them. Mikhl look at sinmir wondering what he have up his sleeves as the roar echo from far south from the battle. The men are worried the students of the college look around ready to attack out of fear, the sell swords hold their ground waiting for what ever is coming there way, the professors walk closer to their students ready to protect them, as mikhl only look at sinmir as he begin to sweat run cold down his back. Soon the sound of large wings flapping to the battle field was hear as three monstrous creatures land before them as they roar at the enemies of the demon priest, as did the Draugr Deathlord walk past the three abominations hitting his shield. The men and mages from mikhl side only look at the abomination in fear as they never seen anything like them, the abomination wait on their master to command them, as did the Draugr Deathlord.

Arch Mage Mikhl: Sinmir... what have you done? What are these creatures?

Demon Priest Sinmir: The last thing of my great power as you will ever lay your eyes on hahaha

As sinmir snap his fingers the three abomination roar at the men before them then rush at them with the all consuming lust for blood, the sell sword show no fear as they run up to the abomination they swing there blades at them, the blade made contact but did little damage as the cut was so small the thickness of the monsters skin was strong as if hitting stone, yes the monsters can be cut but the blades of the sell swords won't do. The abomination swing it's claws at the men hitting one everyone can see his head was thorn off without any problem, then the other abomination took a bite out of a guard from the side it ripe the poor man apart, then the third abomination hands glow red as it fires a bright red light at a sell sword everyone can see his color changing as he was pale like a ghost the man fall to the ground lifeless, it was like being attack by a vampire. As they see the abomination dash at the others with claws like razors, with teeth daggers killing all in front of them.

Sell Sword 1: What are they?

Sell Sword 2: HELP! HELP!

Winterhold Guard 1: Divines please save us

Winterhold Guard 2: Akatosh, Julianos, Arkay save us

Sell Sword 3: Don't lose faith men we can still kill the beast!

Winterhold Guard 3: Hold your ground!

As the men slowly lose hope a large fireball hit the three abomination knocking them back a few feet, the three monstrous creature only roar in rage as it look at the caster that attack them. Everyone look at the Arch Mage as he fire the spell at the three monsters, the arch mage only have rage in his eyes as he look at sinmir and his abomination.

Arch Mage Mikhl: DON'T LOSE HOPE THEY MAYBE STRONG BUT WE ARE STRONGER... LOOK AT THEM, SEE THEM AS THEY TOO BLEED FROM ANY MAGIC ATTACK AND YOU ALL HAVE ENCHANTED BLADES THAT CAN HURT THEM. WE DON'T FEAR THEM THEY WILL FEAR US AS WE WILL STAND TOGETHER, FIGHT TOGETHER, AND DIE TOGETHER AS WE ARE FIGHTING FOR SKYRIM!

As the men hear the arch mage all their fear was gone as they all drop their blades and took out the enchanted blades given to them by the mages, the men all raise the swords, axe, maces, and war hammers into the air as they give a battle cry. The Demon Priest was furious as mikhl lifted the men fear from their hearts, and made a mockory of his creations, he order the abomination to attack. As they rush at the sell swords and guards, sinmir command the draugr deathlord to move with the other draugrs to aid the abominations. As the draugr march as did the guards the battle was bloody the abomination charging in killing it foes, but they have to defend from the enchanted blades as it touch there skin they feel great pain. As the men was able to cut off a wing from one of the abomination, it roar in pain soon got a blow in the face with a mace, the men that was in fear moments ago now charge in not caring if they die. As they all know even if they fall they will be proud to call themselves nords as they're dying as heroes going to sovngarde as they can sing in the halls of valor. The mages from the college casting spells to hold of the draugrs as the guards and sell swords try to kill any of the abomination, but as one falls they get back up again thanks to the necromancers it was hard.

Evesuli: How can we reach the mages from the back line when our forces only fight off those monsters?

Weerus: We need someone to go in but we all have our hands full

Stydic: We have to hold here and support the men no matter what

Vasha: Rindir do you think you can shot them down from this far?

Rindir: I'm not sure i'm a little busy at the moment

Vasha: We need something to... Wait i got it

Katlen: What is it?

Vasha: Evesuli and Weerus come with me can you all hold them for a bit?

Kihni: We can but what are you planning?

Vasha: No time to explain come you two we need to move

As the group run back into the college the battle rages on as sinmirs side have the upper hand thanks to the three abomination. As vasha group run back vasha told them to look for Dushgmar as he would still be in the college they went to the library he was not there, they search every part of the castle like fortress but they can't find the orc. As they look in the class rooms calling out for the orc they end up at a dead end wondering where he is, the only place to look would be the arch mage office. As they run up the stairs to the office the door was shut the three push the door wide open as they enter there dushgmar stand in the middle of the room wearing his battle gear, his glass battleaxe in hand ready to attack anyone to enter the arch mage room. As the orc see three of the students he wonder what are they doing here?

Dushgnar: What are you three doing here everyone needs you in the battle

Vasha: We know but we need your help to turn everything around for us

Dushgnar: What do you mean i can't leave this room for it holds many of the arch mages secret and the location of the staff

Vasha: Yes we know it holds many secret but what we need now is the horn i was working on

Dushgnar: That horn why?

Evesuli: What are you talking about?

Weerus: Wait but isn't that horn still not ready to be testes yet vasha?

Evesuli: Ok can someone fill me in on this horn?

Dushgnar: Vasha was working on a horn that can temporarily summon illusions of everyone's greatest fear if they hear the horn

Evesuli: What!? Are you a follower of Vaermina or something?

Vasha: No i want to make a illusion item to stop my foes not kill them, i aim to be a healer you know i hate fighting that is why i only take restoration, illusion, alchemy, and alteration classes

Weerus: It's true he only know frostbite, flame, and shock for offensive spells

Evesuli: So the reason you start taking enchantment class is to make this horn?

Vasha: Yes but the way it looks this horn may be the only thing that can help us we need to stop the undead from coming back into battle

Weerus: But why ask dushgnar?

Dushgnar: Because i'm the one that bring him all the items he need to make the horn he want to keep it a secret from you all so when he leaves the college he can head back to Elsweyr peacefully, for the journey is full of danger

Weerus: So you can us the horn to keep bandits away from you so you can have a safe trip

Vasha: Yes but right now we need this horn dushgnar where did you put it when i gave it to you?

Dushgnar: Look in the enchantment class room it's in a glass case under one of the enchantment tables, here is the key now hurry

As the three dash out of the office they made there way to the enchantment classroom they begin to look around the tables to find vasha horn of fear. After some time they found one of the table have a secret door under it, as they open the door they find the glass case holding the horn. As vasha open the case the three run back to the battlefield only to see the undead out numbering their forces, the only good thing they see is one of the abomination dead on the ground.

Vasha: Ok you three tell as much of our men to cover their ears when i give the signal ok

Weerus: OK ill go to the guards and sell swords wish me luck guys

Evesuki: I'll let the professors know

Vasha: Good when i shot magelight into the air cover your ears

As the three split up they told as much of the guards, sell swords, mages, and friends to be ready. Vasha wait to see if many of the forces got the message as he look at the horn he wish it works for it may be the only way to stop the enemy mages. After some time vasha see the men grouping up as they try to defend themselves vasha know it's do or die as he fire magelight into the air, the men start to fall back as they cover their ears ready for vasha to blow the horn of fear. Sinmir can only see Mikhl forces falling back not knowing they are covering there ears he thinks they are losing hope to win this little battle, as Vasha blow the horn it made a loud sound that echo all around the field, the sound can make even a giant run for it's life. As the sound was heard all of sinmirs men only laugh as they believe it's the sound for them to retreat back into the college hoping it's walls can keep them safe. After some time the necromancers and conjurers begin to see everything differently soon a scream was heard as one of sinmirs men cry as he see a giant spider before him as he cast fireball it hit his own allies, little by little they all scream then start to attack one another as tears form in their eyes, screaming that someone is after them or a creature they fear is before them. On Mikhl side they uncover their ears to only hear screaming and the undead turning around to help whoever use their magic on them. The only ones that are not under the horns spell was the abomination as they only roar in rage, with this the men can now only fight off the abomination as the enemy mages fight each other. Sinmir don't know what it was that put his forces in great fear as he try so hard to fight of the spell he can see nothing but his goal out of his reach, one after the other mikhl's men charge at the abominations stabbing them slashing them but the abomination made a powerful swing with it's claws pushing or killing the men close to them. Some of the sell swords run past the two only wanting to end the life of the mages before the horn's magic fades, as they reach the back line they cut down the mages, along with the draugr that try to shield them. As it looks victory is close in hand for the warriors of winterhold, but the sell swords was blow away by a great force of wind pushing them back. As they all got up wondering what hit them they look to see the Draugr Deathlord standing before them with sword and shield in hands looking down at the men with those dead glowing eyes. The men only look at the powerful foe before them ready them self knowing that it's a foe no one should take lightly, the sell swords charge at the deathlord only to be push back again by it's powerful shout, as the men close to the deathlord that wasn't send flying only finding the blade of this powerful lord of death cutting the heads from their bodies. The ones that was push back can only watch as their comrands fall as rage start to build in them they all gave a battle cry rushing to the undead lord, as they got close they hear the undead shout again the men ready to hold there ground as some of the men from the back jump to the side to avoid the unrelenting force shout, as the deathlord shout not one of the men was sent flying only stagger but the words was different. The deathlord shout "Zun. Haal. Viik." the men was only confuse, as the men ready to charge again they notice the weapons they are holding are gone after a few seconds they can hear their weapons land behind them, the men have a worry look on there face as they look at the deathlord making it's way to them.

Sell Sword 5: How can we fight this draugr

Sell sword 6: It's power is to great we can't get close to it

Sell Sword 7: Men it only send our weapon in hands away not our other weapons

Sell Sword 8: Grab your knifes and daggers it's the only thing we have to fight

The sell swords reach for there knifes and daggers only to find the deathlord ready another shout "Fus. Ro. Dah" sending them flying again but this time over the edge where they hang for there life some have fallen to there death. The draugr deathlord prove to be very strong as it walk back to sinmir side the winterhold mages saw the hole thing, having lost must of the sell swords they did kill a good hand full of mages on there side but that draugr was something else.

Jailace: First we had to worry about the three monster that are fighting the guards and now we have to worry about that draugr

Stydic: We need to go and help them

Weerus: You know we can't we were given orders to support the men from the back line

Stydic: You can stay here all you want but i'm going to help the remaining men to stop that monster

Evesuli: Don't be a fool

Stydic: Guys it was fun being with you all but i won't just stand here and watch as our men get slaughtered

Kihni: We know how you feel but we can't do anything else right now

Evesuli: Listen to me don't go you can't do anything

As stydic look at his friends he can tell they would do anything to stop him from going out to fight the deathlord, he grab evesuli by the side looking into her crystal blue eyes he then lean close to her ear whispering to her how he feels about her, and told her he is sorry. She was shock for moment before she can try to stop him he lean in and kiss her with passion, everyone was shock as was evesuli. The kiss feel like it lasted for a long time for the two but as soon as they move away to catch some air, stydic grab a crystal ball from his packet it glow very bright blinding the group. As the light fades everyone see Stydic was gone he already made a run to the deathlord with his staff in hand he fire a fireball at the deathlord getting its attention. Stydic friends try to go after him but was stop by the mind control bandits, evesuli casting spells to get them out of her way but it was not working for they out number them, all they can do is pray that stydic will be ok. As the deathlord look at the nord mage that attack him it use unrelenting force, stydic block the shout with steadfast ward then cast lightning bolt at the undead. The undead got a direct hit but it didn't do that much damage as the deathlord look at the nord with it's glowing blue eyes it rush at the nord shouting unrelenting force, stydic keep the steadfast ward up blocking the shout as he use his staff of fireball to burn the draugr. As the deathlord got close to the nord it swing it's ebony sword straight down at the nord only for the nord to block it's sword with his staff, the undead keep on swinging at it's blade aiming at stydic's vital points, as stydic was having a hard time blocking the undeads swing. Every swing push the mage back as it keeps getting harder and harder everytime he blocks it's attack after a few more swings the draugr deathlord use its shield to bash it to the mages face knocking him to the ground. Stydic roll to his sides as the undead swing its blade to hit the ground stydic cast lightning cloak then change his spells as he made a run for it he can tell the deathlord was chasing after him. Stydic fell to the ground as he look at the the draugr walking up to him stydic can only smile as the deathlord step on a fire rune blasting the undead over the nord. As stydic got up on one hand he have flame on the other firebolt. As he start to blast the deathlord thinking he have won he was so wrong as stydic was send flying hitting the ground hard, as the nord look he can see the draugr stand up as it's body was on fire it walk up to the nord using unrelenting force before the mage can use his ward spell. As the deathlord got close it drive it's blade at stydic right leg, the nord scream in pain, his friends can only watch as they can't help him for the mind control bandits block there way to him. They watch in horror as the druagr put it's blade out of the nord and stab him in the side, then the shoulder then his guts again and again and again, the scream got louder and louder as tears form in the eyes of the nords friends they yell out his name pushing there way to get to him only to be push back. As the druagr look at the nord it just left him there as he believe he was already dead, as it walk back to sinmir side out of no wehere the deathlord was hit by a fireball. It look to see the nord on all four a pool of blood under him as his staff in hand he lift it up aiming at the undead firing at him, each blast hit the draugr pushing it back as he keep on firing the undead was push at the edge of the cliff. It's body was badly burn but the undead don't feel any pain no matter what you throw at it, so the only thing the nord can do before his life end is push the draugr deathlord over the cliff finishing it of as well making sure no one can use there magic to bring it back to life. The draugr is at the edge but stydic is losing focus as everything is slowly turning dark he can see the deathlord on the ground but it is getting up like nothing happen to it, stydic don't want to die knowing that it is still around going to kill everyone he care about, the mage aim the staff at the undead the fireball forming soon stydic body glow red as he was giving the last bit of his magic and life energy he have into the staff, as the fireball begins to grow in size he look at his friends to him everything was moving slow as his friends trying to fight there way to him as he find evesuli in the middle of the choas he only smile as she blast her foe with lightning, she look his way with tears in her eyes she was screaming his name as she have her hand out reaching for him. Stydic can die happy, he can die like a true nord fighting for his people... for his love ones... FOR SKYRIM!

Stydic: Good... bye... evesuli i... love you...

Stydic look at the draugr deathlord making it's way to him, the nord only smile he then fires the large fireball at the undead lord the fireball made a direct hit. The deathlord trying to hold it's ground but the blast was to strong as the ball of flame explode it send the draugr deathlord and a few of the mages, bandits, and other draugr close to the deathlord flying sending them falling the high icy cliff they are at. As stydic killed the draugr deathlord his body falls to the snowy ground covered in his blood, evesuli and the rest of them finally made it to stydic they call out his name. Evesuli turn him around so she can see his face, only to see him smiling he have so many sword stab from the deathlord everyone can tell he is gone evesuli eyes full of tears two of the girls went to her holding her as she cry as everyone look at the body of there friend they were all hit really hard seeing him lay there. As the group of students moan for the lost of a dear friend the magic effect from the horn of fear begins to fade, the men try so hard to kill as much of the enemy mages they can for time is almost out, as the effect of the horn have ended the enemy mages look at each other confuse on what happen, sinmir who fought of the fear for so long can only look at his forces in cold sweat as he see the army of draugr was so little the mind control bandits are almost killed his mages only a good hand full and his abominations are being over powered by the guards as two of them have fallen only one of his abominations is still fighting. The number of lost on mikhl was also great but not as much as sinmir's, the abominations have killed a large amount of the winterhold guards, the sell swords were also little fighting of the draugr, as for the mages only one was lost for most of mikhl's mages was fighting at the back line but he can see eight of them close to him crying over one of there own. Sinmir was enrage he begins to walk to the group, Mikhl show the whole thing as one of his students was killed but he notice sinmir was on the move mikhl use a small piece of paper to teleport him as close as he can to his students.

Arch Mage Mikhl: Your fight is with me Sinmir not my students

Demon Priest Sinmir: It won't matter who i face if it's man, women, child, or beast i will kill them all

Arch Mage Mikhl: My students grab Stydic body and get out of here help support the others

Katlen: But sir...

Arch Mage Mikhl: NOW!

The group grab stydic body running away from the battle that is going to unfold as the two powerful wizards are about to clash, both there bodies cover with electricity as the pressure the two give out spreading to the battlefield. Everyone can feel it as they all run to a safe spot as they all watch as the two begin, both cast lightning storm at the same time. The two spells collide shaking the ground around them as lightning shooting at the surrounding area, everyone can't believe how much magic power the two of them have. As the two stop there spells they switch to other spells not moving from the area they are standing, everyone can't believe with a wave of there hands they can shot a barrage of fireballs, ice spikes, lightning bolts, chain lightning, firebolt, ice storm, icy spears, incinerate, and thunderbolts all at once. The two are in a different level then anyone can reach, as the two stop casting they only watch to see what will the other do next, as everything around them was either burn, destroyed, or covered in large pillars of ice, the two are the real monsters in this battle. After what seems like hours the two run down the path from the college as they begin to cast ice spike or chain lightning only to be block by the greater ward spell as soon the two stop running they run to each other at close range sinmir have lightning cloak as mikhl have flame cloak the two are in a hand to hand battle as they are cover in flames or lightning, after exchanging blow for blow the two try to hit the other with shock or flame every time they are six feet away from the other they would blast the other with whatever they have. To everyone watching the fight is like watching two great champions from either the daedra or the divines as they don't show any signs of openings to the other as either of them make one small mistake it will end everything right on the spot.

Demon Priest Sinmir: Not bad for an old man

Arch Mage Mikhl: I'm not that old brat as i can see you look like your out of breath for a youngster

Demon Priest Sinmir: HAHAHA don't think you will get out of this alive after i'm done with you i'll kill every last mage in your college

Arch Mage Mikhl: Why would you do this sinmir? The aetherium staff can only summon dwemer machines it can't do anything else

Demon Priest Sinmir: Oh you are wrong so very wrong, as the aetherium staff is made of the most and rares of crystals as it possesses magical qualities, though it is almost impossible to make anything out of it, without the proper tools. You see if the person from 300 years ago made something else then yes it would be nothing to me but hehehe... but when was the staff given to the college hmmm?

Arch Mage Mikhl: What are you saying? The staff was a gift from the high king of skyrim over 90 years ago it was a artifact of old and it should be with the college as we have many artifacts

Demon Priest Sinmir: Yes but don't you know that the staff was use by others before it fell to the hands of the high king, you see i found out that the staff was use for a ritual a long time ago, it's thanks to the magical qualities it had that it was given other abilities that no one knows about

Arch Mage Mikhl: What do you mean other abilities?

Demon Priest Sinmir: You see that staff can do so much more then summon some dwemer junk it's thanks to a rogue group of mages... oh what where they called again... oh yes i believe it was The Mythic Eclipse have you heard of them?

Arch Mage Mikhl: Wait them the Mythic Eclipse... the ones that try to resurrect the King Of Worms Mannimarco?

Demon Priest Sinmir: Yes as you see the aetherium crystal in the staff have store a very large amount of magic from the ritual but i also found out that it was use by a altmer name Serildilnen from 200 years ago he try to take the essence of Miraak the first dragonborn as he found one of Miraak's crystals that try to bring him back it's also the same crystal that mind control a whole island of people, the aetherium have so much power after all these years it can do almost anything now

Arch Mage Mikhl: Stop it if what you say is true then i will make sure the staff is forever destroyed

Demon Priest Sinmir: Oh that is if you get out of this alive hehehe

Arch Mage Mikhl: Grrr...

From a far everyone from the college watch as the arch mage battle it out with the demon priest, they all wonder if they can do anything to help him as the fight between the two are evenly match.

Jailace: Professor is there anything we can do to aid him?

Professor Monah: I'm sorry my students but we can't if we get involved we will only get in the way

Vasha: So what can we do? I don't want to stand here and let someone like this sinmir to kill the arch mage watching stydic die as we all can't do anything to help him was hard enough

Kihni: Vasha why not use your horn of fear again?

Vasha: I can't the horn was not complete it was only good for one try, as you can see the magic i put in it is gone and the horn is breaking apart as i hold it

Rindir: Guys look sinmir men are on the move if they back sinmir up mikhl will die so all we can do is stop them and hope that mikhl will defeat him

Katlen: I agree we can't just stand here as they try to attack the arch mage

Kihni: Ok everyone let's make sure they don't get to mikhl

Evesuli: I'm coming to

Weerus: Are you sure?

Evesuli: I really don't want to fight any more but if i leave now everyone in skyrim will end up suffering because i couldn't help anyone here...

Nilas: Let's end this as fast as we can so we can give Stydic a proper farewell

Jailace: Ok Kihni, vasha and Katlen your with me we will fight off the mages on the far left

Weerus: Ok evesuli, nilas, rinder your with me we will attack the enemies on the far right

everyone: Got it!

Professor Monah: Take care everyone i'm going to help the other professors deal with the last abomination, i'll have some of the men come to aid you as soon as possible

As the two teams were form professors monah went to help the other professors and guards that is fighting the last abomination, as team Jailace made there way to where the enemy is at they begin to cast there spells stopping them from trying to attack the arch mage, the enemy forces was not much but they still out number the small team. As the enemy mages take cover from being hit they start to fire back at the college mages.

Katlen: Ok we need a better plan then attacking head on any ideas?

Vasha: Jailace don't you still have stydic bag on you?

Jailace: Yes i do why? oh i get you, ok every one here

Katlen: What is this?

Jailace: This is what stydic was going to use on professor Tauedil it may look like chaurus egg but inside is a swarm of bees, here i got a lot all you got to do is throw it as close to the enemy as possible the bees come out then it will start to attack anyone close by

Kihni: I can't believe stydic was planning to use this on the professor

Vasha: Well his prank is going to help us now just start throwing it at them

As they throw the fake chaurus eggs at the enemy mages, the mages only look at the eggs as they laugh thinking that the students from the college are nothing to worry about, they got out from the rocks they use for cover as they run up to the group the eggs begin to hatch. The bees came out from the eggs attacking the mages that was running by them, jailace group look at the enemy before them trying to get the bees off them this was a good chance for them to start attacking, as jailace cast chain lightning, vasha use his staff of ice spikes, katlen cast fireball and chain lighting, and Kihni casting fireball. As there spells hit as many of the enemy mages the bees keep stopping them from using any ward spells to protect them, after some time only five mages are left as they hide behind the rocks again trying to burn away the bees three guards came to the students ready to aid them. They let the guards know only five are left they need to move now if they want to stop them from running away or fighting back. The guards run as fast as they can heading for the rocks attacking the last few mages that still lives, the only thing the students can hear are the scream of the enemy mages as the guards made quick work killing them off.

Vasha: We did it let us go find anymore remaining mages that are hiding close by before we help the arch mage

Everyone: Agreed

At Weerus team they are fighting of the last remaining draugrs that the enemy mages of with them, rindir is doing his best firing arrows at the undead trying to get close to his friends as they focus on attacking the mages.

Nilas: This is not going well for us guys

Weerus: I know but what else can we do

Evesuli: Well you should of come up with a plan before you start blasting them

Weerus: And what would you do?

Rindir: Don't you two start fighting each other as we are pin down

Nilas: We need to end this as fast as we can

Rindir: Hmmm...

Evesuli: Rindir do you have any ideas?

Rindir: Only one but i may end up dead so it's a no go

Weerus: Tell us your plan let us help change it a bit

Rindir: Ok if i can get close to them or behind them i can cast blizzard

Evesuli: Yes with the blizzard spell you can kill as many of them in the large area around you but...

Nilas: blizzard takes to much time to cast and rindir will just be killed

Weerus: What if one of us go with him as the other two cover us?

Evesuli: No that won't work the draugr will kill us as we can't cover you both and try to protect our self's

Rindir: Yea this is why i said it's not a good idea

Nilas: All we can do is sit here and keep them at that side

Evesuli: Wait is there a cave close by here?

Weerus: Yes and what does the cave have to do with anything?

Evesuli: Don't a large pack of cave bears live in that cave?

Weerus: Oh i see where your going with this

Nilas: what is it?

Weerus: You and rindir have a ability that can calm animals and thanks to the Frenzy or Rout spell you can have the bears come and attack them from behind

Nilas: So who is going me or rindir?

Rindir: Let me go i can use illusion magic better then you nilas, not trying to be mean here

Nilas: It's ok i want this battle to end already

Weerus: Ok rindir make haste the cave is far from here

Rindir: On it

As rindir use muffle and invisibility spell he dash to the side made a mad run avoiding the spells flying around and the draugr as he ran past the enemy line. As rindir go find the cave full of cave bears weerus and his team did there best holding off the enemy mages as best they can, weerus look at the draugr that is getting close to them an arrow shot it down soon more arrows follow as three sell swords made there way to the students making sure they are ok.

Sell Sword 1: Well lad and lass i see you are in need of help

Weerus: Thank you we need all the help we can get

Sell Sword 2: Don't worry we can take them

Nilas: Yea but we can't get close thanks to the draugrs and them firing at us we are pin down

Sell Sword 3: Well would you be here or fighting that thing over there it's a brute

Evesuli: Well if we can hold for a bit longer we can turn this around

Sell Sword 2: What do you have plan to turn the tides

Weerus: We have a friend run past them unseen going to a cave close by here it's full of cave bears with the bears attacking them from the back we can...

Sell Sword 3: We can cut down all the draugr and kill the bastards up there nice plan lad

Sell Sword 1: Well let's give them a good show as we wait for the bears HAHAHA

As the battle went on the college students as well as the sell swords fought as best they can soon as the draugrs got to close to them the enemy mages stop firing spells at them. Soon the sound of bears was heard as they all look the bears jump on one of the mages as it claw his face off, another try to burn the bear by using flame but was smash hard by the bears claws, one of the enemy mages try to make a run for it but rindir won't let him go so he fire an arrow at him the arrow hit the mage in the knee, as the mage fall hitting the ground one of the bear took a bite on his leg dragging him to the side as it begins to eat the mage. It was very blood as the bears bite and claw at the mages this give the college student and sell swords a changes to kill the draugr as they try to help fight off the bears. One by one the draugrs fall as the small group attack any one they see as they head to the area where the bears are at. As they arrive they see the bodies of the mages and some of the bears on the ground, the three look around for there friends only to see two bears running to at them, the group ready for a fight but soon the bear stop as a green light surrounds them they can see rindir was calming them.

Evesuli: I was starting to think you became one of these bears rindir

Rindir: HAHA yea that would be something just because i'm a bosmer right eating anything i kill right?

Weerus: No you smell like them

Rindir: Hey i do not... do i?

Nilas: No your fine but great job getting the bears here

Sell Sword 1: HAHAHA well done lad now let's go find anymore of them bastards before it's to late

At this time the remaining guards with the professors are having a battle with the last abomination as it prove to be a challenge for them, every time anyone attack from the back its axe like tail would swing and knock the men away from it, it also shots red balls of energy that was draining the life out of them as it heals its wounds.

Professor Taseel: When will this thing fall? We hit it with everything we got

Professor Chuius: Don't lost hope now we can kill it

Professor Lassine: We just have to make sure it don't hit us

Winterhold Guard 1: Easy for you but we have to go in and keep it from getting you lot

Winterhold Guard 2: Hey now is not the time to act like a milk drinker just shut up and fight

Winterhold Guard Captain: Ok men grab some chains and hold this thing down, archers get ready as it is pin down fire

Professor Aradur: Less talking more blasting

Winterhold Guard 3: I got the chains

Winterhold Captain: Now everyone hold it down!

As aradur went in close blasting the abomination to get it's attention the guards threw the chains at the monstrous foe, the chain wrap around it's arms and legs a few around it's neck. Before the creature can act a barrage of arrows and magic spells made a direct hit on the beast, the abomination was angry it flap its large mighty wings blowing some of the guards away as it try to fly into the sky the men did there best holding it down, but the creature prove to be to strong for it flow into the sky. The abomination got away but it will come back to attack them or anyone in the battle field.

Professor Lassine: Quick we need to join the students we don't know it it will attack them

Before any of them can run to the other groups there was a big impact from behind the professors and the winterhold men, the abomination dash at them as it made a surprise attack killing three of the men as it made it's way to professor Chuius, aradur jump in the way getting tackle by the beast. The abomination hold aradur in it's jaws as the man scream in pain, everyone rush in to grab the chains that is still wrap around the monster as professor aradur was being hold in its jaws his body begins to glow red as his hands full of flames he look at the monster as he yell to everyone to back off.

Professor Aradur: Get ready... to die... y you... bastard from hell RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Everyone move out of the way some of the other professor try to go in to save aradur by the guards grab them told them it to late. As a maelstorm of flames surround the two everyone watch the monster trying to run out of the flames they all fire arrows keep it in the flames did the mages casting away as it made sure it can't escape. The abomination try to fly away but it's wings are being burn away it's body start to burn the only thing the monster can see and hear is the mages in it's jaws laughing at it as it can't escape his spell. The abomination grab aradur from it's mouth it threw him to the ground roaring in rage and in pain the beast was burn all the way. As the flames ended the only thing everyone can see is a burnt elf body and the abomination trying to reach for the sky, one of the professors cast icy spear at the heart making sure it was not playing possum on them, after a moment of silents the monster is dead.

Professor Chuius: Aradur we will avenge you as we go after sinmir... he will pay for all this

Professor Monah: Come let's go help our students

As they all made a quick prayer to the fallen they all rush to help out whoever is still fighting sinmirs men, as the battle rage on between Mikhl and Sinmir they ran up the path to the college as they leave nothing but destruction in there path mickhl was slowly feeling tired as old age is starting to get to him.

Demon Priest Sinmir: Give it up mikhl your getting old you need to step down

Arch Mage Miklh: I'm only 53 years old i still have some life left in me to knock some manners into that head of yours

Demon Priest Sinmir: Don't make me laugh

As the two stop casting there magic mikhl kneel to the ground out of breath as it is getting harder for him to keep moving as he cast his spells, but for sinmir he was only beginning as he blast the arch mage with chain lightning it was send right back at him, as the lightning hit sinmir he was knock back 10 meters away from where he was standing only looking at miklh with a confuse look on his face wandering how his spell did little damage to his foe as he sent the spell back to him.

Demon Priest Sinmir: WHAT!? How?!

Arch Mage Mikhl: HAHAHA have you forgotten what race i am? I'm a breton and we bretons can handle magic attacks much more then you nords

Demon Priest Sinmir: GGGGGRRRRR I'LL KILL YOU!

As sinmir cast thunderbolt it made a direct hit to mikhl, but the arch mage only laugh as he hold his left hand out using the same spell, it looks like he was being charged up as he fire it with his right hand the thunderbolt was so much stronger then sinmir's, as it push back sinmir's lightning sinmir struggle to fight back as he slowly kneel to the ground the lightning cover his body blasting him back 15 meters. Sinmir can only look into the sky as he feel like everything he work for is slipping away, as he struggle to get up he look around him to see his forces are all gone, his three abomination dead, and the draugrs are all ashe, everything is no more. As he see the remaining guards, sell swords and mages from the college heading to the two he knew he have lose, but he will not let it end this way as he grab a scroll from his robe he burn it in his hands as he show a heart as he fire it into the air sinmir can only laugh maniacally. The heart glow red as it creates a giant circle around the area all the dead bodies flew into the air as it rip off the bones from the flesh, all the fallen either friend or foe they all flow as it start to connect all the bones as for the flesh it burnaway for it was not needed soon sinmir was flown into the air as he was swallowed whole the red light engulf the bones. After a moment all was quite not a sound only the cold wind blowing past the land of ice and snow, as the light ended a large mass landed in front of the survivers, as everyone look they all have a horrified look on their face. What stand before them all was all bones as from the winterhold guards, mages, abomination, sell swords, bears, and draugrs was a three headed skeleton dragon, on it's shoulders are the skulls of the men, on the wings are the skulls of the abomination and bears, the bones of the men all around and the middle head of the dragon is sinmir only his upper half as his face lost some of his flesh. Soon the three dragon heads roar as sinmir laughs maniacally.

Skeleton Dragon Sinmir: MUHAHAHAHA LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT WHAT I HAVE BECOME! I CAN NOW END ALL YOU FOOLS LIVES FROM THE FACE OF TAMRIEL

Arch Mage Mikhl: Sinmir stop this madness let me help you

Skeleton Dragon Sinmir: STOP TALKING TO ME AS IF IM STILL ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS!

As sinmir use his right hand the right head follow it's movement his hand was then cover in flames as the mouth of the dragons head, as it fire it's fire breath all the mages cast there ward spell to shield them and the remaining men. Soon sinmir's left hand was cover in ice as did the mouth of the left head as it fire an ice breath at them, the mages don't know if they can hold the different breaths being blast at them, as the breath end mickhl gave the order to take cover. The remaining guards, sell swords, and mages ran to any place that look like a good place to hide for a time being as they try to find a way to end this. As they look at sinmir's new body they all can see a red orb in the chest as it beat with life it was his heart.

Winterhold Captain: Everyone focus everything at the red orb in his chest

As every mage cast their spells and the guard fire their arrows all there attack didn't do anything as they all was blasted back by lightning, as everyone look at sinmir he only laugh at them as the dragon head he was fuse with blasted them with lightning.

Evesuli: How can we kill him if his heart is being protected with lightning?

Professor Tauedil: Forget the heart attack sinmir at the center of the heads

Professor Logrkil: No if we do the other heads will protect him

Jailace: We have to do something

Weerus: If we can only fly we can easily get to him

Professor Chuius: We may have a chance if someone can get to the top

Katlen: Yea if you want to be eaten

Nilas: We can't let it end like this everyone in skyrim will be endanger

Winderhold Captain: We need something to break his shield around his heart

Arch Mage Mikhl: Everyone grab a weapon on the ground, i have a feeling our magic will do so little fighting him

Winterhold Guard 1: But your students don't know how to fight with a sword, mace, or axe the same thing with the other professors

Professor Monah: We have no choice we are few with fighters and our magic can't really hurt him

Kihni: The only ones here that can help the guards are me, rindir and jailace

Professor Lassine: With very little men to fight up front...

As everyone start to lose hope on how to defeat sinmir, the giant dragon made from bones start to flap its wings as it try to fly into the sky, every mage didn't want sinmir to be airborn and making this fight even harder they all start to cast there spells as the men fire arrows at him. Thanks to the attack it stop sinmir to take off he have to use the two heads and the wings to protect him, as he look to see the small forces of mages and men he blast them all with all three of his dragon's breath. As he look around he look for mikhl for he want him alive, he want to show mikhl the horror of all his men and mages fall before him. As he look three fireballs was heading for him, sinmir use the dragon head on the left to shield him as he look he see lassine, weerus, and tauedil firing at him. Sinmir blast them with lightning breath to end them, but before he can he was hit by an ice spike from his other side only to see rindir firing away at him. This angried sinmir as he was about to strike back from the front arrows flying at him one was able to hit his right arm, then from the back lightning, his left fireball, from his right ice spike. This was getting annoying as he move his skeleton dragon body to the edge of the cliff sinmir jump as he flap his wings he soar into the sky firing lightning, ice and fire breath at his foes. Things was not looking good for them as sinmir can attack anywhere, as they all regroup they wander what they can do to bring him down soon sinmir flow past them with great force sending most of them flying close to the edge of the cliff, as they try to help each other sinmir land not to far from them as he look for mikhl he have a wicked smile on his face.

Skeleton Dragon Sinmir: Give it up mikhl, if you don't want to see them all die surrender now

Arch Mage Mikhl: Sinmir i'am very dissappointed in you, you could of been a great person to lead the college but look at yourself you turn into a monster... if you wish to kill me then do it just leave them out of it

Skeleton Dragon Sinmir: Then you are a fool

As sinmir raise both his arms the two heads raise as well but the head on the right was not raising as much as the left as well as sinmir's right arm. mikhl ready himself as he cast greater ward to shield him and the others behind him, rindir look at sinmir and at the dragon heads he notice that the right head was not attacking the same spot as the other two as sinmir try to hold his right arm up rindir knew how they can still win

Rindir: Everyone help the arch mage i have a plan

Kihni: Then want to fill us in on your plan?

Rindir: First let's help support the arch mage

As all the mages use any of the ward spells to help defend from the three dragon breath, sinmir couldn't hold his right arm for much longer so he stop his attack as he flow off into the sky, with this rindir told everyone about the right head as well as sinmir's arm.

Nilas: So what is the plan?

Professor Taseel: Hurry before he comes back

Rindir: Ok have anyone notice that the other two heads follow sinmirs arms?

Everyone: What?

After the group made there plan mikhl walk out using himself as bait, as some time past sinmir land behind mikhl as he use the middle head to fire lighning at the arch mage. Mikhl defend using greater ward he yell out for everyone to start attacking his main body. As the spells and arrows fly sinmir use the left head to protect himself as he try to use the right head to attack he could not get it to move much. As sinmir curse under his breath notice that most of the attack are aiming at his left side he connect the lines as they are trying to hit his arms that control the heads he won't let them have there way as he blast them with lightning and ice breath. Some of the guards wait for a bit to see where this fight will lead to, after half an hour the professor give them the signal to move as they rush to the legs they start attack the legs hoping to shatter it with there maces, sinmir is very annoyed as he start firing his lightning breath at them only to be block by four of the professors, as the men and mages start to fall back sinmir take off to the sky not knowing jailace, kihni, and rindir holding on to its tail slowly making there way to sinmir main body.

Skeleton Dragon Sinmir: I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU FOOLS!

As sinmir dive down firing at them or trying to grab them with his claws he will not fight them on the ground for he can stay in the air attacking from a far. As the three reach the waist of the dragon body, sinmir look at the town close to the field of battle he had a wicked smile on his face as he flow to the town using his three dragon breath to bring death to the people only to see the town was being protected by a magic barrier, this angried him greatly as he was about to dive lightning and fireballs was flying his way, sinmir dodge the attack only seeing the mages continue to fire at him, the remaining guards ran to the town with bow in hand aiming at the sky ready to protect the people at the cost of there life.

Arch Mage Mikhl: Sinmir no matter what you do we will not let you harm any of the towns people as long as i live

Skeleton Dragon Sinmir: Then i'll just have to rip you apart

Winterhold Captain: Alright men this is where we will make our last stand if we die i want you to know it was an honor fighting at your side may we all meet in the halls of sovngarde

Winterhold Guards Men: SIR THANK YOU SIR!

Arch Mage Mikhl: Everyone we have to make sure sinmir only focus on all of us we can't let the other three down

As sinmir continue to rage on the mages and guards the three students have made it past the wings as they can feel the invisible potion is wearing off as they look ahead the right head was lower then the left head and sinmir at the middle head looking down at the town. As the potion of invisible end the three put there hands together they focus there magic to rindir as he hold his right arm up he put all the magic into this one attack as a spear made of ice appear it grow in size thanks to the extra magic being given to him.

Flash Back

Rindir: Ok have anyone notice that the other two heads follow sinmirs arms?

Everyone: What?

Rindir: After one of the guards was able to land a shot on his right arm the right head start acting weird so...

Weerus: If we can stop his arms we can stop the other two heads

Vasha: But we still have to deal with the main head right

Professor Logrkil: For now we got something, sinmir can only move his dragon body if his body is not hurt so with the right head some what out we can make a comeback

Arch Mage Mikhl: Alright everyone as soon as sinmir lands we need to hit him only him not his dragon body with everything we have

Rindir: It would be best to have a small group of three to sneck up on him as they climb his dragon body

Nilas: How are we going to sneck up on him?

Rindir: With this it's a invisibility potion, i have a feeling that sinmir will use his left dragon head to protect him

Professor Logrkil: Yes with our last attack we are firing at him so here is the plan as we fire at him he will use his left dragon head to shield himself, Sinmir will begin to know we are planning to hit his left arm to stop him from using the left head with that so we send in the men to attack his legs once they start attacking we need the three that are invisibility to begin climbing his body, once you get in range kill him or if you can't hit his left arm so he can only use is middle head, the chances for this to work maybe small but this is all we have so who do we send to climb the body?

Winterhold Captain: Send in the three mages that can fight in close range, if they fail to kill him at mid range they can go in for close range so sent in the three kihni, jailace, and rindir if i remeber right

Professor Logrkil: Very well can you three do it

Rindir Kihni and Jailace: Yes we can

Professor Logrkil: Good now we know the plan so everyone get ready

End Flash Back

With all his might rindir throw the icy spear time look like it slow down all they can do is hope rindir's attack hit, as the spear made it's way it hit it's mark as the spear went through sinmir. Sinmir don't know what happen as he look down he can see a spear made out of ice have hit him he start to cough blood he slowly look behind him to see the three, everyone notice that sinmir stop attacking but as they all look up the skeleton dragon was falling. The three hold on as they get ready for impact the dragon body fell down straight to the frozen waters. As sinmir's dragon body hit the water all the bones that made the dragon begin to fall apart, the towns people ran down to see what have happen as the guards and mages reach the waters they all look for the any sign of the three, minutes past no sign of the three or sinmir only the bones of the fallen as the mages are about to jump into the icy water two people have came up, it was both jailace and kihni the professors along with the guards rush to them getting them out of the water, the people are full with joy to see the two but no sign of rindir the happy moment ended as fast as sinmir appear coming out of the water with a skeleton scorpion like body, everyone can't believe sinmir have not given up.

Sinmir: I... will not.. fall so... easily to... the like of you...

As he struggle to move his body the arch mage walk up to the man waiting for him to make a move, sinmir only luagh as his tail went into the water to pick up rindir everyone froze.

Sinmir: Give me... what i want... or he... dies...

Arch Mage Mikhl: Sinmir no more put him down you have nothing left please no more

Sinmir: I won't... stop...

Weerus: Sir we need to get rindir back without that monster doing anymore harm to anyone

Arch Mage Mikhl: I know but if i attack he will use rindir as a shield

As they try to find a way to save rindir from sinmir, sinmir slowly put rindir down infront of him as his tail was place on top of rindir's chest. Everyone don't know what to do only watch helplessly as rindir lay there about to get killed if they try to cross sinmir.

?: Ri... nd... ir... rind... ir

Rindir: I know that voice...

?: Rindir it's time to get up now sweety

Rindir: Your...

As rindir look to see who is calling him he can see a women in a light blue gown a blue vail over her head and her skin was white as snow, as he feel tears forming in his eyes the women in front of him only smile as she put a hand on his head

Rindir: Mo... mother

Wispmother: Yes my son i'm here

Rindir: I though i'll never see you again

Wispmother: shh now my son it's ok i to have miss you very greatly

As Rindir got up he went to her as he hold her in his arms not wanting to let go, the wispmother return the huge to her elven son. As rindir hold her in her embrace he don't feel the cold from her body but a warm feeling, as they part to look at the other she put her hand on his face

Wispmother: Look at you... your so big i can hardly believe it from my small boy to a good looking man

Rindir: hehe i'm not a man yet i'm still a teenager mom

Wispmother: hehe you look like a man to me my son and i'm so proud of you

Rindir: I want to tell you what happen and the friends i made the people i meet

Wispmother: I know my son but... everyone is still in danger

Rindir: What sinmir is still not dead?

Wispmother: No he is holding you down getting ready to kill you, fight my son and live don't let him win

Rindir: I'll end this but... will i see you again mom?

Wispmother: I'm always here in your heart rindir and i'll always be waiting for you when you get here now go save them

After the wispmother said those words rindir was blinded by a bright light, as he came to he can see sinmir over him and a tail as sharp as any blade right at his chest. Rindir remember his wispmother's words he close his eyes as he feel a warm embrace surrounding him the wind begin to pick up as the snow start to swirl around him. As the wind pick up everyone that was watching only look at rindir as a bright blue light surround his body. Sinmir don't know what is happening so he try to kill the elf but his tail stop moving as something was holding it back, as rindir got up he open his eyes as the symbol of a crystal with three snow flakes in the middle glow bright. Rindir hold his right hand up as he blast sinmir back with a frostbite spell. Confuse sinmir still trying to use his tail he look to see why it can't move, he was in shock to see so many ice wraith holding it back, as rindir look at his friends he smile at them happy to see they are not hurt, sinmir try to get the wraith off of him but they flow away. As he look back at the elf he can see the ice wraith flying around him as if they are protecting him.

Sinimr: What is this? What are you boy?

Rindir: I'm a elf only looking out for his friends and you have hurt and kill them so your going to pay for that

Sinmir rush at the elf but was blast back again by frostbite, every time he attack him or change his target to someone else rindir keep blasting him back to the water not letting him get close to any one. As rindir grab his falmer sword from his side, he dash to sinmir. As sinmir use is tail to strike the elf rindir jump to the side as he land a blow cutting off one of sinmirs scorpion claws, sinmir yelled in pain as he try to grab the elf with his other claw the ice wraith rush at him cutting, biting away at him, some even attack him by firing frostbite. As everyone watch as rindir was taking on sinmir they couldn't believe that he was winning but was mostly shock to see the ice wraith helping him. As the fight reach it's end sinmir only lay with his back in the water looking at the sky with his body full of cuts and turn into ice.

Sinmir: How? how did i lose?

Arch Mage Mikhl: Sinmir...

Everyone slowly made there way to the water listening to what sinmir have to say as he was dying

Sinmir: Forgive me... my lord i... have fail

Arch Mage Mikhl: What? who? who ask you to do this sinmir?

Sinmir: My lord... Mehrunes Dagon... i couldn't open the portal to... bring you to this... world

As everyone hear what sinmir said fear was seen all over everyone face, for sinmir was given orders by the daedric prince of destruction to start another oblivion crisis. As they look at sinmir his body began to burn he is now being taken to the deadlands where Mehrunes Dagon plane of oblivion. Everybody was full of questions wandering if Mehrunes Dagon will send someone again, but kihni only look at rindir as the ice wraith fly around him, she call out to him it got everyone attention as they look at the elf

Kihni: Rindir hurry over here the ice wraith will attack you

Rindir: hehe don't worry kihni see they won't hurt me

As rindir show her one of the ice wraith wrap itself around his left arm not cutting him or ripping it off his body, mikhl was about to ask rindir to explain but he knew now is not the time he walk up to the people as he raise his arms and told them.

Arch Mage Mikhl: Everyone the battle is over we have won but we have lose to many brace souls we will try to gather as much as their remains and give them a proper barrel... none of this should of happen if i got rid of the aetherium staff in the beginning, so i will resign as the jarl of winterhold...

The towns people where in shock as they are about to lose their jarl for he have been good to the town, the people try talking mikhl out of the idea of resigning for they need him more then anything.

Winterhold man 1: Jarl no don't leave us we still need you

Winterhold women 1: What will happen to the town now?

Winterhold women 2: Please you have been good to this town

Winterhold man 2: Who is going to be the jarl now?

Arch Mage Mikhl: I already know who will be your jarl for he have been helping this town before i was name jarl, your new jarl is Rislfi from the Snow-Wing Clan

Winterhold Women 3: Rislfi?

Winterhold Man 3: The Snow-Wing have been a great help to the town

Winterhold man 4: The Snow-Wing even help build most of the town for the last 110 years

Rislfi Snow-Wing: Wait mikhl why me?

Arch mage Mikhl: The reason is simple your clan look after winterhold when other clans will not, they only seek fame or fortune but your clan was different so please look after the town

Rislfi Snow-Wing: Your asking to much from me and my family... but if this is what you want then i'll do it the town needs a jarl more then ever so may i ask for you to be my court wizard to help me.

Arch Mage Mikhl: No i can't but you have other mages here that would do

Rislfi Snow-Wing: I would of like it to be you so here is my deal, be my court wizard for three years and then you can step down and i will pick one of your students then will this do

Arch Mage Mikhl: Very well i will be the court wizard and i'll need to give the title of arch to someone else

Rislfi Snow-Wing: Then take your time i'll wait for you to pick the next head of the college

Arch Mage Mikhl: No need i already have pick the next head for he will look after the college right Tauedil?

Professor Tauedil: Wait what? I'm the next arch mage you have to be kidding shouldn't it be monah or Logrkil?

Arch Mage Mikhl: No i pick you for you have been keeping the college in order when i was the jarl of the town so please lead the mages

Professor Tauedil: To think a altmer like me is to be the arch mage here in skyrim i could make everyone jealous of me back in the summerset isles, hehe very well i'll take the job

Arch Mage Mikhl: Good now we need to let the other jarls know of the news so in eight days time i'll go to Solitude for the meeting of the jarls to inform them of what has happen here and having a new jarl for winterhold

Rislfi Snow-Wing: Thank you mikhl i'll also will need a steward and housecarl, i'm sure gromen will be happy give that spot away after working for you mikhl

Arch Mage Mikhl: I'm sure he will be over joy, well let's all do our best for this town

Rislfi Snow-Wing: Agreed

As everyone in the town agree to who is the next jarl and that the college will be in good hands the town people begin to gather the remains of the fallen, as the sun have set the priest of from the hall of the dead, the priest made his prayer sending the fallen to sovngarde. Many friends and families where there crying putting winter flowers and giving the dead gifts to honor them, the students are over the grave of there fallen friend stydic with tears in there eyes they wish they could of helped him in the fight with the deathlord but they know they can't change anything. The one who was hurting the most was evesuli for she loved him, her friends can only try to comfort her but they too cry with her for they all miss him, mikhl now as the court wizard together with the new arch mage grab the aetherium staff they put it on the alter of the courtyard of the college, Dushgmar came holding a warhammer looking at the two. As they all nod there heads dushgmar lift the hammer up he swing down on the aetherium staff hard smashing it he did it again and again soon the staff is nothing more, the aetherium smash into many pieces. Mikhl then cast flame making sure the aetherium will not be use again for he melt the small fragments, with that the staff is no more. All this was because Mehrunes Dagon was trying to come back into the mortal realm and use sinmir to cause so much destruction, but no more skyrim no all of tamriel is safe for now. Later in the night rindir walk to the arch mage office he see all the professors, his friends, and mikhl waiting for him to explain about the ice wraith.

Court Wizard Mikhl: Rindir do you know why we all call you here?

Rindir: Yes you want to know about the my ability to control the ice wraiths

Professor Chuius: The only thing we have on controlling the ice wraith is a fail experiment from long ago, it summon them and they would be out of control, so how are you able to control them

Rindir: Well let me show you first then i'll explain

Rindir hold out his left hand what appeared was not the ice wraith but the wisp as they fly around the room as if he was a wispmother, the room of people was in shock as they see the balls of light made of ice flying around them, soon they all stop moving everyone watch as they see the wisp changing into the ice wraiths as they fly around with great speed. The mages in the room don't know if they should attack or wait to see what they will do next, soon the ice wraiths flew to rindir wrapping them self around him, the mages are about to cast flame to get them off rindir but the elf stop them saying they are only hugging him not hurting him.

Professor Monah: This is incredible how are you doing this?

Rindir: Well the truth is... i didn't learn magic from a nord lady but... from a wispmother

The mages are all in shock looking at the elf two of the professors walk up to him as they hold there hand at him a green light engulf rindir, they let him know they are checking him if something is happening to his body, soon a bright blue light appear on his forehead everyone look to see a crystal with three small snow flakes in the middle. As the light fade they look at rindirs eyes is now a sky blue color not his normal dark green color, as they keep up with the spell to find any other changes nothing only the mark and the change in his eye color.

Arch Mage Tauedil: Rindir why didn't you tell us about this?

Rindir: The things that happen with me and my mother is something i will not talk about

Nilas: Mother? Your mother is not part of this

Rindir: Oh sorry i forgot that i didn't tell you that the wispmother raise me as her child so i call her my mother

Professor Logrkil: The wispmother... is your mother? She raise you?

Vasha: And everyone say we khajiit are strange but you are stranger then anything rindir

Katlen: Well that explain why ice spells don't hurt him

Professor Monah: Yes i remember helping aradur in his class but Kihni use a ice storm scroll and it went out of control, rindir was the only one who stay to save her as she was almost frozen to death but he act as if it was nothing to worry about

Professor Chuius: Rindir what else did this wispmother teach you?

Rindir: I'm sorry but i can't tell you

Evesuli: And why not?

Rindir: I just can't

Jailace: Rindir we need to know

Rindir: And what then? Will you use it to on the other wispmothers in tamriel? I will not let that happen

Kihni: Rindir we only want to know about the...

Rindir: I will not say anything

Court Wizard Mikhl: Everyone let us not get work up here can you see he is trying to protect this so call mother of his... but rindir can i ask you something?

Rindir: If the question is not about the magic from the wispmother then yes

Court Wizard Mikhl: The time the three wispmothers are heading for winterhold did you fight them or did something else to them? I want to know the truth

Rindir: I didn't fight the wispmothers at the time i cut myself and fire my spells at me to look like i had a hard battle with them, for i send them off to what ever they call the after life

Court Wizard Mikhl: I see and may i ask that wisp wrap around your left arm is it from this mother of yours?

Rindir: Yes it is

Weerus: Rindir why didn't you tell us anything we would understand if it's not anything dangerous

Rindir: But look at you all you don't see me as me only something the wispmothers are using as a tool just like sinmir... i'm still me i don't want to take over the world or anything i just want to live and see all of tamriel just like my bosmer parent's did when they are still alive

The room was quite, what rindir said hit the nail on the head. They don't really see rindir as rindir no more but someone like sinmir, even kihni feel guilty as she don't see him like she did before.

Rindir: I'm not sinmir i'm me and if you all don't see that... then i'll just leave. i know when i'm not wanted here

As rindir was about to turn around and leave professor Lassine called out to him as he look to see her she walked up to him and gave him an amulet like no other, she let him know that the amulet will be like a good luck charm for him. As rindir look at the amulet he put it around his neck and say his good bye. Rindir made his way to his room as he grab his things he lock the door and put the key on the table where he and his friends would just sit and hangout, rindir look around one last time remembering all the good time he have with everyone he soon hear foot steps from behind him as he look his friends are there.

Kihni: Rindir you don't have to leave

Nilas: Yea we can still make this work right guys

Weerus: Rindir your a good friend but please think about this it would be best to stay

Evesuli: You help us when we need it so let us return the favor

Jailace: Listen to us we don't want you to go we are like a family here

Vasha: You are like a brother to us no matter what the other professors will do we will protect you

Katlen: Rindir please stay here

Rindir: I like that but... the fact you all are afraid that i may turn into a monster just because i was raise by a wispmother is still in your mind, even when i say i will not change i'm still a wood elf nothing more just because i was raise by a wispmother i'm different, aren't there stories about other being raise by monsters or something? We even hear people from town talk about a nord boy being raise by saber cats? or a troll save a redguard girl and raise her as she is its child, or about a vampire didn't want to kill anyone anymore and raise a dark elf boy as he look after him and protect him from other vampires

As they all heard rindir words they have nothing to say back for they see a wood elf in front of them but a monster at the same time. Rindir only watch them as they have nothing else to say he walk past them as he whisper his good bye to them, as rindir leave the college he look at his map to see where he can go. Windhelm is the town south from the college as he put the map away he look back at the college again he can see something flying to the night sky as he look he see the professors casting spells into the night sky as every spell bright up the night giving out a good light show. Confuse at what is happening the doors to the main building open as Mikhl walk out heading his way

Court Wizard Mikhl: Rindir

Rindir: Mikhl what is going on?

Court Wizard Mikhl: Well you are leaving right?

Rindir: Yea?

Court Wizard Mikhl: The college believe they should send a student from the college off for he have graduated and want me to give you this

As rindir resive the items from the bag he look at mikhl and back at the college, even though they see him different now but he was shock they would still see him as a student and want to give him a proper graduation.

Court Wizard Mikhl: I know it was hard on you that we found out that you have a strange power but like sinmir i don't really see monsters but only my students... rindir no matter what path you choose know this i'll always be you teacher and you are my student. Give them time they will see that you are not a monster but a friend that is lost an alone they will come find you again and know you are the same elf that came here looking out for them and caring for them, you will have them stand by your side again not just friends but family.

Rindir look at mikhl in shock knowing that he trust him no matter what path he follows even if it's a dark one, he now feel like not everyone will turn on him knowing someone is waiting and looking out for him and still care, as he look in the bag he finds three small boxes, one box have the symbols for enchantment, the other have a symbol for alchemy, and the last box have a leaf in a circle. The other thing inside the bag is a ring, refined malachite moonstone and leather strips.

Court Wizard Mikhl: The materials are for you to forge a glass sword if you go to a smith and the ring have a symbol of the college letting everyone know you came from here the same thing with at amulet that lassine gave you you can enchant them when you get the chances, and the three boxes well you know two of them let you have a enchantment and alchemy station when you find a place for yourself and the last box is something only for you open it when you feel like it ok. Well what you do now is up to you, i hope we can see each other again tell this old man about your adventures for i will be looking forward to it, if you want you can leave your parents weapons here and i'll on to them for you for when you want them back i'll happy to return them after they are fix sounds good?

Rindir: Arch Mage...

Court Wizard Mikhl: I'm not the arch mage anymore i'm a man that can finally get some sleep and not worry about every problem from the town and the college, now you should be off i hope you have a safe journey

As rindir is speechless he can only bow his head and thank mikhl for everything as he raise his head he hand mikhl his parents weapons, he soon turn around as he ran down the path not looking back as tears are forming he can tell that mikhl was waving at him. His time at the college may only have been two years but it was still a fun experience for him, now the elf have to find out what to do next for his next journey is about to begin.


End file.
